Finding my way to you
by czee
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu, a young college graduate thrown out of her flat to search for a man. Jin Kazama, a young lad with a dark past searching reform through travelling. When the two meet, chaos ensues with their unending bickering and constant flirtations.XiaoJin.
1. Thrown out

_**Authors Notes:** Okay people, I'm back with a new Xiaoyin fic. I wanted to try and put a little humor in my fic, just like my Hardships one, and hopefully it turns out right and hopefully even better than that one. This fic does not follow any storyline from Tekken, this is completely my plot, and the characters act exactly the way I want them. Setting is Japan, not exactly all modern during this time yet. This chapter would be entirely Xiaoyu's POV. Hope you enjoy. :) _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction or Tekken. This fan fiction is simply the result of my wild imagination and weird dreams_.

**_.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._**

_**Finding my way to you**_  
  
_**Chapter One:** Thrown out. _

**By**: _misao seta_

**_.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._**

I sat quietly beside the window, my shoulder length raven hair was pulled back by a rubber band, my right hand was on the desk supporting my chin, my hand left silently twirled my pencil and my chocolate brown pupils focused on the soft 'pitter-patter' of the rain as it clashed with the window. Like most of the time these days I am unhappy and today the weather seemed to join me and my despair as it showered the city with big icy drops from the heavens.

"Xiaoyu, honey, why the long and sad face?" a voice from behind called, without looking back, I siletly murmured an answer to my concerned roommate, Miharu.

Ever since we graduated from college, Miharu, Julia and I decided to pull out our savings and rent ourselves an apartment. Our own flat. Our pad. _Ours_. Sounds nice huh? We felt the need for independence and staying and living with our parents was definitely not one way to attain it. Aside from the need of independence, we also felt pathetic still clinging to our parents now that we're out of college and perfectly capable to getting a job and finding a place to live in. Of course, money doesn't grow on trees, so we had to earn the money by ourselves and to get out of our parents' household quicker, we decided to share an apartment. It's working quite well actually, we all have our set of chores depending on our expertise, and every month we constantly brought out a small part of our savings to pitch in for the monthly apartment, electricity and water bill.  
  
The apartment we rented was big enough for the three of us to have a room each, a dining roomand a living room. When you think about it, it is rather spacious, warm, comfortable, inviting and homey. This flat has been our haven ever since.

"Why do you bother asking me the obvious Miharu?" I replied in a rather bored and annoyed tone.

"Well someone here is grouchy. You woke up in the wrong side of the bed again girl? Come to think of it, you have been waking up in the wrong side of the bed for months." Honestly can't Miharu just move on and continue whatever she was doing before she started pestering me? I felt perfectly peaceful until she came and started bugging me with questions they have answers for. I waited for a few seconds, she was still standing there. Fine. You want to play toughie, I'll give you toughie miss Miharu.

I ignored her.

"Ugh! Xiaoyu, you know very well it doesn't help to ignore the question. I'm just a concerned my sweet, loving and caring friend trying to help. Come on dear, what's the problem?" Here's the problem. I glared at her.

"You know very well what it is Miharu, don't play innocent with me girl. It's what's been my problem for the past months of my life. Are you happy now? You could back off now." She wouldn't go away by being ignored then fine. Ultimatum. I'm being harsh.

"Hey what's this about? You two bickering again?" Great, more people. I shrugged as I watched Julia enter the room. Now I have two people to leave me restless, who the hell thought of this apartment sharing thing?!

"Hey Julia. This is nothing. Its just Xiaoyu acting like a pathetic love- sick high school girl." Miharu got another glare. She seems to want to get on my nerves today.

"Geez, chill Xiaoyu. You've been giving me the cold stare since awhile ago, I just want to lighten up your mood. Keep giving me that stare and I might melt." Well, it's not working Miharu, I think most people would back-off when their plan doesn't work. Maybe I would prefer you melted, that way you'd leave me alone and not talk at all.

"I'm happy. I'm jolly. Whoopee!" I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, seriously Xiao you're getting on our nerves." I looked at Julia as if she was insane. As if they haven't been getting on my nerves.

"You have got to get a grip girl. Sulking doesn't help you get over a guy." Wow, she's one to lecture. As if, she hasn't sulked over a guy for months before too.

"May I remind you Julia dear that you were also sulking before when, what's his name, didn't ask you to the prom." Hah, answer back to that. Miharu though, seemed to have lost her temper with me already.   
  
"Ugh, just leave her Julia. There's no point talking to a wall. It won't budge no matter what you say to it." With that said, Miharu dragged Julia out of the living room, to her room. What was that about? I never thought I'd live the day when Miharu would give up so easily.

Finally the peace and quiet I've been longing for. I know I was harsh, but really, they should know that I want some peace and quiet. They know I have a problem and I know that they understand, I just don't get why they keep trying to bug me and ask me over and over again what my problem is when they know very well what it is!

After quite sometime, I heard them open the door to Miharus room, close it and open another room. What are they doing? Maybe they have some sort off... plan? Okay no matter what happens Xiao, be the rock. Say no, no, no and don't fall for their tricks. After awhile they went out and slowly approached me again. This time I turned around, getting ready to give them a telling off and just leave me alone, I did want some peace and quiet, but I found my throat dry, my mouth lost for words and my jaw dropping as I saw they were carrying a small suitcase with stuff that remained a mystery.

"Wh-what is that for? Are you guys leaving?!" Okay, I know I was rude, but they know how I feel. They know very well that I have short temper. Rejection from the guy you love hurts like hell. I never expected them to leave just because of what I said and did awhile ago. Oh god, look at this mess that I have made. I was already planning out my sincerest apology to stop them from leaving, but as Miharu spoke up, my brain blacked out, the soft 'pitter-patter' of the rain paused, my breath caught, everything stopped just for that moment.

"On the contrary Xiaoyu, you're leaving." It took awhile before Miharu's words had finally sunk in my thick skull. My brain had regained it's ability to work properly once again although it seemed to me as if it's still malfunctioning, I couldn't think straight. Questions started popping up in my head one by one until suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I was bombarded by questions I couldn't answer... What in the world are they planning?

"You-you're sending me away now? Is that it?" I finally spoke up giving them the best cold, evil, piercing glare I could muster. It seemed to have worked, Julia immediately had this frightened look on her face and immediately raised both her hands up in apology.

"I swear Xiaoyu this isn't my idea. This is Miharus idea. Oww!" I immediately noticed Miharu's foot quickly stepping on Julia's tiny ones.

"And you're supporting it Julia" I asked her accusingly. If it was Miharu's idea, and she really doesn't like me to go away, then why is she joining in? Come on admit it, you want me outtie too. Ugh, and you call yourselves friends?

"Well... I feel... we feel as if you need a break from all this and maybe well... find a man." So that's what this is all about. Finding a man for me. Great idea Miharu, you couldn't have taught of a better way to tick me off! I don't just go pick up a man on the streets or some other place! Geez, I thought they were smarter than this!

"Find a man?! Are you two insane?! You want me to just pick up any man I see out there and bring him here?!" I am angry. I am frustrated. How could they think of such a thing?!

"We just think you could use a vacation, that's all. You don't necessarily need to find a man that would only be a bonus. You can come back whenever you feel like it." I knew she wanted to say you can come back when you've found a man. Can't they understand that someone like that can't be easily found lurking on the streets? You need to understand each other, like each other, share the same interest and views, you need to have chemistry. Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes, which made me even angrier. Am I not wanted here? Am I a burden? Or are they just tired of my moping? I do have to admit that my sulking has gone on for awhile now, maybe this would work. I got angrier. Why can't I just get the clue?

In my frustration, the pencil I had been twirling had broken into two pieces and now lay on the floor.

Silence...

I stood for awhile letting my thoughts take over. I know Miharu and Julia. Julia, maybe silent but she's incredibly stubborn. Miharu is an expert persuader and is also extremely stubborn. How am I supposed to win this battle?

Sighing and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over my angered face, I shot one last look at my two ahem 'friends', trying to see if I still have a chance to escape their plan. Miharu looked determined. Julia looked determined.

I have lost the battle.

Shrugging my shoulders, I quickly approached them and picked up the bag they had prepared for me. God it weighed a ton.

"What's in this? Why is it so heavy?! Did you put a car in here?!" I looked at Miharu and Julia. They are crazy, they expect me to carry this around?!

"Well, your tent is in there an-"Julia never really got to finish her sentence now did she? My extremely short temper took just took another step forward.

"My _what_?! Did you just day tent?! You mean to tell me I would travel by foot?! You wont give me tickets to go to Hawaii or something?!" For a moment I looked at them once more hoping that they were just pulling another prank on me. They can't expect me to sleep on tents now did they?!

"Umm... Xiaoyu, we we're umm actually thinking of that. You know, it's refreshing to be in the great outdoors." The two even had the power to grin. What the hell. These two friends of mine had gone mad... they must have bumped their head somewhere, they aren't thinking straight.

"_Great_ _outdoors_?!" I hollered. I had lost it. I couldn't help it anymore. My apologies to people sleeping 50-miles away from us.

"Yes, you know the fresh air, the animals-"

"_Animals_?!" Both girls winced as I hollered my throat off. What a mess they had gotten themselves into.

"Look Xiaoyu, think of it as a great big adventure. You'd meet lot's of new and good people. It might actually be fun you know. Just enjoy the great outdoors before technology ruins it." I was silent once again. I have to admit, traveling outdoors is not really a very bad thing. I guess it does have it's perks. These two gals are going to owe me... big time.

"Fine."

"Fine?!" The two chorused as if unable to believe I'm actually agreeing to their proposal.

"Yes, fine. Or would you rather I stay?" I asked them motioning to put the bag down again. "No, no, no. You should go. Now remember be careful girl, nasty stuff out there." Wow, thanks for the warning Julia, as if I have a choice. I smiled at the two of them and as if that was the signal that I wont bite anymore, the two quickly approached me and hugged me. Then they started to cry.

"Girls, what is this? Why are you crying? I thought you wanted me to leave?" They were really confusing me now... what did they really want from me?

"Yes we do, it's just... we'll miss you Xiaoyu!"

"I'll miss you two too..."

"Just, just take care okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll probably be back soon." The two could only nod in their tears. Honestly they were still like children sometimes, and it was times like those when I really couldn't resist them.

"Now don't stay up late. Remember your bed time." The two girls put out their tongue. I know I could never boss them around, but hey, it was worth trying right?

I hugged them one last time and finally, I got my bag, smiled one last time, reassured them I'd be alright and walked out of our apartment, getting ready for my new adventure.   
  
_Tsuzukeru_...

**_.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._**

_Authors Notes: So how was it? Our Romeo would be showing up in the next chapter. Just a bit of introduction for this chapter, not much humor in it just yet. More coming up real soon. :) Hope you all enjoyed. _

_Please please please review... I know you want too. wink wink Reviews make my day and make me update faster... :) Comments and suggestions are taken with open arms. _

_Till the next chapter. :)_

_Feel free to check out my other fics. :)_


	2. When nothing works steal

_Authors Notes: Phew! I'm back with another chapter! The beach and nature had really helped me with this chapter! :) Nothing much in this chapter, just Xiao's status and of course, Jin. :)_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own._

_Chapter dedicated to sistah Sphinx, the joy of my mornings**.**_

****

**__**

**_.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._**

**__**

**_Finding my way to you._**

****

_Chapter two**:** When nothing works… steal. :)_

_By: Hermionini_

**__**

**_.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._**

My first week on the blistering _hot_ summer road didn't turn out as bad as I thought it might be, thankfully. Camping wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. True, the road is damn hard and rocky but, thanks to my wonderful friends, I have tons of mats to make the earth I have to sleep on at least a bit comfortable. I had made do with all the food that they had packed so far too, making sure to eat in right and small amounts to make the food last long enough for, hopefully, my entire journey. It seemed as if the two had really prepared this trip for me packing all sorts of things that I would be needing for the trip, from food and beverage, to dozens of mats, and even _toothpicks_.

During my first week, I had been tempted numerous times to go back running to the comfort of our apartment. My pride got the better of me though. I won't go running back after _only _a week away. I'm strong, tough and hard as a rock. A little of this 'great outdoors' couldn't hurt me. Besides, what would the two think if I go crawling back home after a week? They'd think I'm a coward. I'm dependent. I'm weak. And trust me, I am by far _not_ dependent, _not_ cowardly and definitely _not _weak. I am actually a strong, fiery, smart, dependable, ass-kicking lady. I shouldn't beware of strangers. They should beware of me.

Thankfully though, nobody has bothered me or done anything wrong at me during my whole week on the road. If anything, as I made my way and passed from town to town, people actually seemed to smile at me in a friendly manner. Okay, so maybe people in this world are not all bad as my parents have always taught me. Sometime this week I had even bumped into a young and helpful lad who had willingly offered to carry my entire load till I get to my destination. I guess having a charming face, no matter how stinky I am and how messed up my hair is, still had advantages.

The whole week I made do with everything the duo back at our flat had packed for me. I hadn't bothered getting into an inn or hotel since I wanted to save money if ever I get tired and choose to ride a cab or whatever to wherever I would be going. Until now, I haven't figured out where exactly I would be going. I thought I should explore this place a little bit more before I go wondering to other places, besides, not as if I had my passport with me now did I? Well, maybe, and hopefully, they had packed it along with the other things they threw inside my humungous bag. If they could pack in a toothpick, why not my passport?

I haven't exactly explored the entire bag yet, fatigued from walking and carrying my humongous bag has always gotten the better of me whenever I find the perfect place to pitch my tent. Usually whenever I find a clearing that looks safe and near a body of water in some forest or whatever, all the strength I had in the morning had long since drained out of my body leaving me just enough strength to pitch my tent before I completely collapse in the comfort of the mats pillows which joyfully catches me with open arms.

It amazes me that Miharu and Julia had managed to fit enough food for a whole week, a tent, a sleeping bag, tons of mats, pillows, pens and a notebook, clothes and all those other things in a bag. I mean sure the bag was extremely large but I wouldn't have thought that all of those things they packed would fit if I had just stared at the bag. All hands for Miharu and Julia for being such great packers.

Of course, aside from the pillows, mats, tent and sleeping bag they packed, everything else would be gone one day and this morning as the wonderful golden rays of the sun shone straight through the tent and I fumbled through my bag, fishing for breakfast somewhere in it, I found that I was already short of food.

I had never expected my food supply to run out after a week. I had always eaten carefully making sure that the food the two had packed for me would last long. Then it hit me that I had failed to check whether I still had food last night. I mentally slapped myself for neglecting something that would make me survive. I was utterly speechless to find my whole bag without a single trace of food.

I panicked.

I'm going to starve. Nobody would know about it. They would all think that I just went on a journey, maybe found a man and never returned. I would die out of fatigue and lack of food. No… worse… I'm going to be one of those people who live on the streets fishing for food in the trash bins of other people… GROSS!!!

It took awhile before it occurred to me that I should simply get my wallet and buy some food from the town. How stupid I had been to have worried over nothing! Honestly, I tend to be so silly sometimes!

I quickly fumbled through the pockets of my pants and my bag searching for my wallet, my last source for survival.

Nadda.

Tears had threatened to fall from my eyes. I had no food. I had no water. I had no money. I really am going to die.

ArgH! Ling Xiaoyu you are the most idiotic person in this world! Who in their sane mind would go on a road trip without money?! How stupid of you!

'Well if you recall, Miharu and Julia actually threw me out right after they got out of the room with this bag! How am I supposed to know that they didn't pack my wallet? And besides, I was still in shock of what they were going to do! You should have reminded me to bring my wallet!'

_I thought it was in your pocket!_

'See! You're no different than I am! It's both our fault.'

_Fine!_

In frustration I had kicked a large boulder on the side of the road… I completely regretted doing that since my foot throbbed in pain right after my attempted assault on the piece of earth.

"Crappy stone"

You see Ling, some people tend to think first before thinking of kicking something as hard as a rock.

'Shut up'

I sat on it in frustration. I had to think fast and real quick or else I'd starve to death and eat leftovers from people's trash bins. The vision of me picking food from trash bins played in my head and I quickly wagged my head to remove it. There is no way that I would fall that low. No. Even if all my other plans, whatever they are, fail I will never eat from trash bins. No, that would be far too foolish of me, besides who knows what some sort of disease I might encounter from doing that? I might die from all the germs in those food anyway! I might as well die of starvation, than die from some disease.

I quickly thought of ways on how to escape this dilemma I had put myself into. No, scratch that, Miharu and Julia had put me into. If they haven't even wanted me to 'go on vacation' then I wouldn't have to think of a plan to avoid starvation! Yup it's their entire fault. They are getting some hurt when I get back home. Those two better be prepared to face my wrath when I get back. cause believe me, it's something none of them have ever experienced.

Now however, is not the time to think of how to get angry at Miharu and Julia when I get back… I will get back and I won't die of starvation. No, that is too simple. If I would die, I would get killed by someone's hands, not die of a freaking disease, how lame is that?

Alright, let's list ways of surviving.

1. Work somewhere, as a waitress probably.

My mind says yes, my ego says no. I would never want to be seen working as a waitress. Okay, it's not as if it's an honor less job, it's just not my thing. Besides, I'm too clumsy to carry a tray filled with all that food in a hand. The food would undoubtedly spill all over the place.

That being unacceptable I guess I'll have to retort to my last resort. I'll just nip a few things now and then… I wouldn't be seen anyway. I would wear a cloak to hide my identity. Besides, it's waaay easier and less tiring than working as a waitress.

The only problem with this is that it's waaay to early. It's always better to steal in the evening, when it's dark. I don't know if I could survive till then. Probably I'll go nip something in the market, but when night falls, travelers beware…

Night had finally fallen after a few close calls from the market. The lady selling apples in the market had almost caught me but thankfully, a customer came and I had immediately ran away as soon as she switched her attention to the customer. The whole day, all I had eaten was a rather large apple, and an orange. It's actually quite hard to steel anything else other than fruits since well, vegetables need to be cooked and so does meet which leaves me no choice now does it?

I pushed my thoughts aside concentrating on any incoming sounds from the road ahead. I had to keep my senses active a hundred percent for any travelers going this way. Once they get near me… I ambush.

A smirk has been playing in my lips for quite sometime now, I hadn't felt this excited for so long. For some reason, doing something against the law did not get me shaking from head to toe I was shivering in anticipation. This would be my first bad doing since ages and that thought thrilled me. It's good to do something bad after being so good for such a long time, I makes me feel… excited.

I thought nobody would be passing by this road for the evening. It's been awhile since I sat here waiting for someone to come for me to attack but the road has been silent as I waited. Finally, thankfully, I spotted a shadow crossing the road. A person, most likely a man, was walking towards my direction silently humming to himself.

My mind had quickly assessed the possibility that, that person was a bandit… nah. It's not very likely. Well, I could always see their reaction. Most bandits would break down and confess or attack once accused. Heh, you really are a genius aren't you Xiaoyu? Finally gathering up strength, tightly wrapping the cloak around me and grabbing the bread knife that lay beside me really tight, I jumped out into the road to confront my victim.

"Hold it right there!" I shouted boldly at the figure standing next to me.

The clouds had shifted and the moon bathed us with light. In front of me stood a tall man with soulful brown eyes and messed up spiky hair. I blinked. He blinked.

"YOU!" I shreaked.

Standing right in front of me was none other than my high school buddy, who sometimes was my rival, Jin Kazama.

"Xia-Xiaoyu?! Xiaoyu Ling??" He inquired taking a step forward to see if it was really me, I still had that cloak wrapped around me. It amazed me how good his memory was, I mean after all those years he still remembers my voice!

"What are _you _doing here?!" It never occurred to me that I'd meet someone I know in this road. It's miles away from the town and it's a wonder what he was doing here.

"Oh, so it is you. Why the cloak? Is this a private road? What are you holding there? Is that a _knife?!_? What are you doing here with a knife?" I quickly hid the knife behind me and let the cloak fall off me. I smiled at him sheepishly I had been caught. This is sooo embarrassing. I am soo gonna kill him if he tells _anyone._

"Er… It was chilly so I decided to where a cloak and umm… I was holding the knife in case someone came to assault me while I was having a walk I mean of course I wasn't planning on assaulting you and stealing your money by threatening you with this bread knife over here. Hahaha, that was the farthest thing on my mind."

_Shit._

Xiaoyu you are an idiot.

I saw him raise his eyebrow. He suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Good thing you're not planning on continuing your assault on me. Or are you? Is this the time where I run now? So what are you doing here?" He inquired once again.

"I was under the impression that I asked you first." Yeah, that's it Xiaoyu. Be a smart ass. Don't let him get you.

"Well, I'm actually traveling around, believe it or not on foot." My jaw literally dropped. This is way too much to be a coincidence.

"How about you? It's been ages since I saw you, it's really a shock that you're here right now, planning on assaulting poor travelers like myself." He smirked. I glared at him. He obviously didn't know the situation I was in! I was being threatened into eating leftovers from trash bins! Did he not know how hard that was?

"I ran out of food and I had no choice! Come on, it's waaay better than eating leftovers from trash bins right? I'm traveling as well. Oh and I'm traveling by foot too, just incase you were wondering." This time it was his jaw that dropped.

"Oh… well, since you're starving and I've got food, why don't you have some? This is a good place for me to stop tonight. I hope you don't mind if it's nothing spectacular, food is still food." I felt as if I could hug the guy. He is an angel A heaven sent. I could just kiss him… okay maybe not. I absolutely don't mind the food being 'un-spectacular'. When traveling by foot, don't expect things to be spectacular, they'd be good at the most.

I nodded to answer his question and quickly got my things behind the bushes. I have been saved for the night. Thank god for sending travelers I know, it made thing waaay easier. Instead of getting into a ramble, I could just ask for some chow.

With my nod, he smiled at me then proceeded to preparing the food. Standing there really made me feel awkward. Not only am I asking for food but I'm also acting like a real don waiting for the food to be served for me. Alrighty then Kazama. I guess I have no choice but to help you out. I shall now give you the privilege of getting to see my awesome camping skills.

"Let me set the fire!" I cheerfully told him, marching up to him.

"Okay, but I'm out of matches. You have to do it the primitive way." That did not sound good. I looked at him for instructions.

"You know, rub two stones together."

"Of course I know that." One embarrassment is enough for the evening, we don't want him to get all cocky just because I momentarily forgot that rubbing two stones was the primitive way of starting a fire. I'm still in shock of meeting someone I know from way back in high school out here in this forest clearing.

"I happen to be real good at this you know. I've been camping for ages." Yeah, brag about something you absolutely suck at, that's the right thing to do.

.::an hour later::.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Xiaoyu?" I glared at him. Did I look like I needed help? Sure he got both our tents up already, he had prepared the food already, everything was set, except the fire.

"No! I am absolutely capable of starting a fire!" I tried hitting the two stones harder, but I only succeeded in breaking one into two small rocks. Grr…

"Xiaoyu… they don't work like that…"

"I said I could do this!" I snapped back at him.

"Whatever you say…"

.::15 minutes later::.

"Hah! I got it! See! I told you I'm good at this!" I blew on the spark to get the fire to start. I looked back and saw him jerk awake from his sleep. Grr…

"Now I'll just get the food on the fire and cook it in a b-"

"Xiaoyu, I think I better do the cooking."

_Tsuzukeru..._

**_.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._**

_Authors Notes: Well... how was it? I know Jin's part was pretty short. From now on, he's going to be in every chapter... how isn't that just dandy? :) I will be updating every friday mornings. :)_

_Big big thanks to all those who reviewed. You have my never ending gratitude. :)_

_Please be a darling and review. It helps make my day. :)_

_Till the next chapter._


	3. Here are my rules

_Authors Notes: _I'm back! Writing this chapter has come easily for me. I wasn't able to update yesterday, my scheduled update day, since I wasn't able to even touch the computer. :( Anyway I'm here now and I present to you chapter 3…

_Disclaimer_: FANfic. DISclaimer. Get the point?

[]= Jin's thoughts.

()= Xiaoyu's thoughts.

_This chapter is dedicated to all my HPANA buddies. I am going to miss you all during my ten months away. :(_

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Finding my way to you_

__

_Chapter three: _Here are _my _rules

_By: Misao Seta_

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

The sun shone brightly over the heavily treed forest, it's golden rays seeping through the tiny gaps the leaves have provided, resting itself on the still damp earth, waking the sleeping inhabitants of the peaceful forest. Well, that was about 6 hours ago.

Somewhere in a clearing, a young lad with sensual lips, gorgeous brown eyes, well-built tanned body, sexy spiky hair and a perfectly proportioned body had awaken. (A/N: 'bout time I ended complimenting Kazama don't you think?)

He opened his eyes and groggily rubbed at them clearing his vision and wiping away any sleep dust left in it. He looked around and was surprised to be greeted by a certain Chinese lady sleeping not too far away from him.

Getting up, he stretched and made his way to the Chinese's tent. He remembered that last night, noticing that she was shivering, he decided to offer her his blanket, but she just muttered something about,

"Forget it. Never going to live this down." Of course, not being one who wastes things, the young lad just shrugged and went back to his peaceful slumber.

The Chinese girl still looked the same as she did last night. It was amazing that she looked so peaceful when she sleeps, definitely a far far cry from the scary, intimidating, little terror she is when she is awake.

He couldn't help staring at her as she slept on, a soft smile on her lips. One of her arms twitched and she murmured,

"Dave…"

[Dave? Does he mean Dave Walters? Our classmate before? Was she dreaming about him? Nah… must be a different Dave.]

Apparently, she was dreaming about some 'Dave' dude and it looked as if she was jumping all over him in her dreams too. As he bent down to wake her up, an arm grabbed him. The flawless lad was surprised as he was almost a recipient of a kiss. He jumped back in time, sighing in relief.

[Thank god for these wonderful reflexes he had bestowed upon me. A kiss from an unconscious Xiaoyu would only be hell to pay later and hell, is the last thing I need.]

Xiaoyu curled up once more. He called her name.

"Xioayu-chan… wakey wakey! Tome to rise and shine!" He said energetically, doing a 'choo-choo' motion with his hand as he said 'wakey wakey'. She didn't even move an inch. His bright smile had disappeared and was now replaced by a long frown. She was either ignoring him or was still in a very very deep sleep. Personally, he was betting on the latter.

"Xiaoyu-chan! It's time to get up. My instincts tell me it's waaay past nine."

[Insticts? What am I talking about! For all you know it could be noon.] Thus another battle with the ego.

[Of course I would know if it was noon. If it was noon then the sun should be over my head. Which it is not.] He pointed above him… exactly at the place where the sun is.

[Hah! It is noon. What about those instincts again?]

[Just shut-up and leave me alone.]

"Xiaoyu-chan get your lazy self up! It's noon already!" This time, he shouted it.

A grumble. And then, no response. He inhaled deeply expecting a lot of danger as he knelt down on the ground and shook her gently. Xiaoyu squeezed her eyes closed tightly, but had opened them wide a moment later and…

"Ahh!!! Hentai! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! What are you doing in my room!" The poor confused girl, shrieked madly. Jin dodged a series of punches aimed for him nimbly.

"You're by far not in your room and definitely not home Xiaoyu-chan!" Jin said between breaths while he dodged. Thankfully for him, the so named lady had finally stopped her assault on him.

"Oh! Ack! The light! Ah! I'm burning! It's too bright for the morning."

(Waitaminit! _Xiaoyu-chan?!_)

[Burning?]

"Xiaoyu-chan… you're a… you're a… you're a vampire!" In a span of a second, it was miraculous how Jin had immediately reached the other end of the clearing. He quickly felt around his neck for any scars or suspicious marks. Any small bite scars or marks.

"Baka! Of course not! I believe vampires are so not true! If ever I was, I would have burned ages ago and you would have been a lump of protein lacking blood. I thought you had at least out grown your belief in those things. It's just too ugh… bright to start my wonderfully pain filled day." Jin looked at Xiaoyu incredulously. This bouncing hyperactive Chinese lady was a late sleeper? She's not a morning person? Whoa.

"What are you looking at me like that for? I swear you are a pervert!" The accused furiously shook his head.

"I guess I'm just… shocked. You're not energetic in the morning? I always figured that you'd jump right out of bed the moment you awaken." She gave him a dirty look.

"Where do you think I get all my energy anyway? I need my beauty sleep you know" Jin shrugged.

"I'm not an expert on people. I only know how to hurt them. Real bad too." This being said, Xiaoyu gulped audibly. Jin just laughed innocently and put a hand behind his head.

"Hey chill. Just because I know how to and can anytime, it doesn't mean I do. I'm just a traveler and I have no intentions of hurting anyone or whatsoever. Sure I did a lot of fighting in school but that's the past. I guess I was able to control the rebellious side of me. I'm a good guy remember?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

(Yeah right. Maybe in your first lifetime.)

"I'm still not entirely sure how that happened. Did you just loose interest in being bad and rebellious and jerky? I never got the details." He blinked. She ignored the uneasy feeling that was creeping on her. The question seemed to bother him, but if it did, it didn't show on his face. His face was blank, except his eyes. Maybe it was shown in his eyes.

"That is not something I'd like to talk about right now Xiaoyu-chan. It's still abut fresh out the box. And besides, I'm not used to feeling anything… especially this right now." A lance of pain shot through her. What would it be like to be completely new to emotions and have it suddenly thrust upon you like that? She looked at him sadly and noticed that he was smiling… something was missing in it.

"Call me Xiao. Or Xiaoyu. Or Ling. Just _not Xiaoyu-chan._ And I'll wring that information out eventually. Even if I have to wait a bit, I'm telling you though. I am _not_ patient." He looked at her quizzically. This time it was his brows that kitted in confusion.

"Xiaoyu-san, I'm journeying. You know traveling. Aren't you needed home?" Her mouth pressed into a line and he could feel that he had hit a nerve.

[Oooh boy.]

"It's Xiaoyu! Xiao! Ling!" She snapped.  "Xiao-yu. X-I-A-O. L-I-N-G. And no. They don't want or need me there. They made it pretty clear too, throwing me out like that." Jin winced.

(Yup, and they'll have hell to pay later.)

"Sorry, Xiao-san" She sighed.

"Xiao! No –san! Jeez! Whoever did this all politely thing you have now did a horrible job! You've been calling me all sorts horrible of names in school. Not one even close to my name. And now you're all polite! They have created a monster! Goodness! If I'm going to be traveling with you, you could at least find an easier way to talk to me, Jinny-chan!" Jin blinked.

"Ji-Jinny-chan?! Xiao!" The helpless lad sputtered. She just winked at him. It was hopeless. If there was anything he was thought about woman, it would be not to mess with them. And this one, looked like a woman who should be avoided at all cost.

"See? We're getting places already. Where to Jinny-chan?" He blinked once again.

[How did I get caught in this? How foolish was I in thinking of sharing my food with her last night? If I only knew that this would be the outcome I would have avoided this road at all cost!]

"Well I haven't really thought of that yet. Really Xiao, it's called _wandering_ for a reason. I was thinking Kyoto but… I don't think it would be ideal to visit it yet. I'm not ready to go there yet." She gave him a pointed look.

"Same here. I don't think I'd like to go there for awhile. So… Kyoto scratched off the list then. Maybe… hmm… this is tough." He smiled at her, but sadly, it still didn't reach his eyes. It was something that she had long noticed.

"Well since we can't decide on anything, why don't we just see where we end up?" She shrugged and nodded. They had no choice anyway.

"Soo… which road do we take?" Jin shrugged.

"I don't think you're getting the idea."

"I do get it! We wander and end up somewhere! See! I do right… oh yeah. I guess we just have to start walking to nowhere then."

"Exactly."

.::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..

Eventually the two picked a random direction and had started walking. Jin was in no hurry so he not nearly matched the excited girl's pace. She marched. She skipped. She hopped. Her energy was amazing.

[How can such a tiny body contain so much energy?!]

One thing he noticed with her is that after a few steps, she would behind them repeatedly.

"What are you doing Xiao-sa." He caught her fist just as it was about to smack into his face.

"Xiao". The word came hard to his lips. After his change, he had always used suffixes in addressing people. He was unaccustomed to not using suffixes anymore. She stopped her hopping and approached him pointing a finger at him while glaring.

"One step forward. One step back. Stop it with the long stuff already. I'm just making sure that we aren't being followed. This is for your own safety Jinny-chan." He gave her a puzzled look.

"And why on earth would we be followed?" She gave him a sour look.

"How should I know! Humor me. It's just a habit of mine." Jin just shrugged and continued walking. He stopped once again as he had noticed that she was getting more and more agitated about something.

"Okay. I'm now sure that someone is following us." 'Jinny-chan' raised an eyebrow.

"What do you propose we do now? Run?" A light came shining into her eyes. Someone was actually asking for _her_ advice.

"Run? Ling Xiaoyu _never _runs! That is so cowardly Jinny-chan. We will ambush them of course. We wait for them to get here and then jump out! We ask what their business with us is. If they attack us, we have the edge. If they don't attack us, we have the edge. You get it?" He chuckled and saluted the Chinese leader.

The two went behind a bush. Xiaoyu took a running jump then tumbled to the other side. 'Jinny-chan' on the other hand, walking there casually.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you Xiao?" He asked as he casually gave her a helping hand from where she had landed with a thump. The Chinese leader quickly put her feet back onto the ground and brushed herself off from the dust her clothes had accumulated from her tumble.

"Whisper, Jinny-chan! _Whisper!"_

"You're not whispering either."

"Shh!!! Argh! Just do what I say okay?" The poor bullied helpless lad just gave their leader a two thumbs-up and then crouched quietly behind the bush waiting for whoever was following them.

"Is this better Xiao?" He whispered. Their leader nodded in approval. Rustling came from the other end of the clearing. A tall figure stepped into view, carrying a pack in one hand. Xiaoyu cringed as 'Jinny-chan' happily stood up from their ambush position and yelled at the person who had been following them.

"Dave-san! Dave-san! We're over here!"

Tsuzukeru… 

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Authors Notes: _Okay… a few explanations.

Remember in the first chapter, Xiaoyu was sulking for being dumped by a guy? Well, his name is Dave Walters.

And about the suffixes, well since they are in Japan I thought why not make them use the suffixes? :) Tsuzukeru means to be continued. :D

That's pretty much everything. :)

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. You have my undying gratitude and thid chapter as my thanks. :)

Please comment and leave a review. Thank you very much. :)


	4. Off the Subject

_Authors Notes: _Ah… School has already begun. I can already feel the stress of homeworks… :( Not to worry, I'll still be updating this fic regularly but not as often as I did during my first three chapters. It's really sad that I only started this fic nearing the end of my summer break. If only I started this sooner, I would have finished it by now. But oh well, I shall not dwell on things I wish I did. Here's the next chapter for you all.

()= Xiaoyu's thoughts, although I think there's only one in this chapter. :P

_Disclaimer: _The characters in this fic (except Dave Walters) do not belong to me. They are all rightfully owned by NAMCO… all hail them. :)

_All right I admit it, you're a sweety that's why I'm dedicating this chapter to you **mi-chan** for being my most loyal reviewer, reviewing every fic that I had published. :)_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Finding my way to you 

__

_Chapter four: Off the subject._

_By: Misao Seta/Hermionini_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..__

_Rustling came from the other end of the clearing. A tall figure stepped into view, carrying a pack in one hand. Xiaoyu cringed as 'Jinny-chan' happily stood up from their ambush position and yelled at the person who had been following them._

_"Dave-san! Dave-san! We're over here!"_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..__

Xiaoyu had frozen on her spot. Her brain had stopped working temporarily and everything around her seemed to be in slow motion. She could see Jin slowly getting up from their crouching position. She could see Jin slowly raising his right hand. She could see Jin slowly waving right hand left – right – left – right – left – right. All the while hearing his voice playing over and over and over his head in slow motion.

_Dave-san! Dave-san! We're over here!_

_Daaaavvvvvvveeeee-ssssssaaaaaannnnnn! Daaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeee-sssssssaaaaaaannnnnn! Wwwwweeeeee'rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee ooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!_

Suddenly everything stopped and then poof… it all went back to normal. The waving Jin quickened. Anger flared.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! What are you doing Jinny-chan?! You do not wave at people you ambush!"

"But Xiao, it's Dave! He was our schoolmate in High School. Surely you wouldn't want to ambush Dave?" Jin looked confused.

"I know very well who he is Jinny-chan! Oh I'd ambush him and rip his body inside out anytime jinny-chan." She glared at the tall handsome figure slowly approaching the bush that they were hiding in.

"Why would you want to do that?!" Jin looked shocked beyond belief.

(Is he this _dense?!_ Are all men so _dense?!_)

"Do you not get it?! I do NOT want to see him! Argh! You're such an idiot! Baka!" She gave him a death glare and got a good hit on his head before Dave finally got to the bush they were hiding in and stepped up to them, his poker face present, his hands both hanging casually at his side.

"Hello Xiao." She chose to ignore him and gave him the best glare that she could muster at that moment.

"Ah, you really need a bit more discipline Xiao. I keep telling Miharu and Julie about how rude you can be at times, it seems they haven't truly lectured you on discipline. You see that's not the right way to treat people who came all the way from you dorm just to bring you your wallet. Some people might find it extremely rude you know. And to think of how long I journeyed just to find you, that is extremely rude." He held out the wallet in his hands.

(And who are you to lecture me?!)

"You forgot it." She gave him an even scarier glare.

"I know that!" She said with a 'humph' as she snatched her wallet from his palm and stomped- off into a random direction. Both men stared at Xiaoyu for a while, then Dave turned and looked at Jin with disgust.

"It's really been quite a while since we last saw each other Dave-san. How have you been?" Jin said with a pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"Kazama. What are you doing with Xiao? Are you planning on causing mayhem to her family and friends this time?" The accused just smiled ever so pleasantly. The accuser glared hard at the accused.

"Hmm… what about all those things you just said about being rude? It has been quite a while Dave-san and now we meet and you do nothing but glare and accuse. Tsk tsk tsk… absolutely rude." Jin slightly shook his head, the smile still plastered on his face, making Dave even angrier.

"Don't be such a smart-ass. Last time I saw you, we weren't exactly on smiling terms. What are you planning on doing? What's you business with Xiao?" He was being blunt, which made everything easier and faster. He couldn't stand seeing a polite and smiling Jin Kazama. He silently wondered what had happened to him for him to act so polite.

"Mayhem? Business? Plans? I'm not planning anything Dave-san. She was the one who wanted to ambush you." He pointed to where Xiaoyu stood confused, wondering where it was considered proper to sit down after having stomped off. She just settled for a rock in the middle of the clearing. The Chinese lady crossed her arms with a huff and stared at the opposite direction refusing to look their way.

"I think she's angry with you… or someone. I'm guessing with you. She wasn't really like this before you came Dave-san. Last night she was like this '' and this morning she was like this '' but now she's all like this ''… must be something you did huh?" Jin said thoughtfully breaking the silence after watching Xiaoyu's actions for a while.

"I hadn't noticed." Jin had detected faint amusement in Dave's voice. It seemed as if he was actually quite enjoying the show that Xiaoyu was putting up in front of them. It actually seemed as if this had happened before.

"She does this a lot. Ever since I knew her, she's been doing this. This is only one of her so called punishments." Dave said answering the question playing at Jin's head. He turned a cold glare at the poor lad however.

"If you try anything Kazama, I will hunt you down and have your head. Don't even think that I trust you cause I don't, not even for a moment." Jin looked genuinely confused for a moment. What makes Dave doubt him so much?

"I don't quite get what you mean Dave-san"

"You know very well what I mean. Stop acting polite as if you don't know it." Jin scowled, and Dave just continued glaring.

"You've been glaring at me since you saw me."

"You deserve it." Jin was thoroughly confused by all the glaring and meanness that Dave was displaying. Then suddenly, his face brightened. He had finally thought of a reason for Dave's sour attitude towards him.

"Oh! Now I remember why you're glaring at me and being so mean! Sorry about everything I did back then in school. Just so you know, I have no reason to cause mayhem to her family, friends, or to her. I'm different now. I have changed for the better. And it really gets lonely traveling by yourself. You've got nobody to talk to and it feels as if everyone's deserted you. Xiaoyu's actually pretty good company, seeing that she never ends out of stuff to talk about and energy." Dave glanced at Xiaoyu, a scowl playing at his features.

"That's exactly what I mean Kazama." Dave said enigmatically. Jin just shrugged and started off walking towards the angry Chinese. After staring penetratingly at Jin's back for quite sometime, Dave turned to return. But not before hearing another 'BAKA!' and another thump from Xiaoyu. He silently wondered at Jin's choice in 'company'.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to talk to him?! Didn't I tell you I didn't want to _see_ him? I said I didn't want to go back home and I really meant it Jinny-chan!" Xiaoyu was red with anger and who else should she throw it all at then the nearest source of anger reliever. 'Jinny-chan'

"I'm sorry Xiao. If had only known that you were trying to avoid him, I wouldn't have called out to him. However," Jin, picked up the wallet that Xiaoyu dropped on the ground during her tandem and casually tossed it towards Xiaoyu.

"You have money now!" She blushed, deeply embarrassed the scene last night playing in her head.

"Yes. I guess you're right. Ep! I'm still not talking to him though. And we're not talking about him either Jinny-chan."

"You wont have any real chance to any- okay, okay. I'll just be quiet." He had stopped at her glare.

"Let me entertain my fantasies of making him suffer and I'll let you entertain your fantasies. If ever you have and whatever they are." Jin put a finger to his chin.

"I'm not really sure I have any. Could I borrow one of your?" She shrugged.

"You wouldn't like them. They're mostly about- hey! I thought I said I didn't want him brought up!" Jin looked completely confused.

"But I didn't bring him up. You did." Xiaoyu groaned.

"Ugh. Fine you want a fantasy, here. Umm… okay. A bit more generic, finding someone who genuinely understands you and doesn't care how childish you can be. Someone who can put up with you." She sighed. He smiled.

"Hmm… I think I would like the Xiao. And you're not childish. You're just very…energetic." She tried keeping an angry face but it cracked and she started laughing.

"Maybe. Some people think it's childishness though. It doesn't matter that I already live in a do- oh no. Hey! I said we are OFF THE SUBJECT!!!" he sighed. He was finding it extremely difficult to be off the subject with her as she was _obsessed_ with 'the subject'. Jin quickly changed the path that their conversation was taking.

"No one else is following us right Xiao?" Xiaoyu quickly climbed up a tree and looked behind them.

"All clear! No more of him… ARGH!"

Tsuzukeru… 

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Authors Notes: _Alrighty alrighty. Firstly I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter… it's a short 4 page chapter and I hope you would understand why I couldn't make my fics very long now since I have school and finding time to write fics would be rare. I hope you guys didn't find the chapter bad… or did you? I tried a bit of humor but it didn't work with this chapter, guess I'll have to try again in the next chapters.

To Jujubie, TokyoPrincess (PS: I updated! Could I have a cookie now?), mi-chan, , potty and Baccus Cremaeus! A dozen thank you's go out to you guys! You have been my source of inspiration for this chapter! I hope I did you guys proud. :)

Please leave a comment and review. Thanks you very much. :)


	5. Food doesn't grow on trees

_Authors Notes: _I am back with, I am sad to say, another short chapter. I did try to squeeze in a bit humor in this one, I'm just not sure if it worked well… --; Hope this chapter turns out alrighty for you guys… I will not make this long, I shall continue with my notes at the end of the chapter. Happy reading. :)

_Disclaimer: _I'm just writing this for the fun of it. I don't own it.

_This chapter is dedicated to **Tokyo Princess** _whose tons of cookies have kept me awake in the middle of the night to work on this chapter.

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o:.__

__

Finding My Way to You 

_Chapter Five: Food doesn't grow on trees… --;;_

By: Misao Seta/Hermionini 

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o:.

"So tell me Xiao, have you ever tried working in a restaurant sometime before?" The smiling, muscular and handsome boy standing right next to Xiaoyu asked. She blinked at his question and stumbled on a tree root, but thankfully, caught herself at the last moment.

"Have I ever worked in a restaurant before?!" The boy continued staring at her a thoughtful look was playing with his features.

_"You're asking if I have ever worked in a restaurant before?!" _The thoughtful look playing on his features had now vanished and was now replaced by a confused one.

"Nani? Is something the matter Xiao?"

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes.

"My parents _own _a restaurant. I used to _LIVE_ in a restaurant! What do you expect?!" The poor bullied boy cringed.

"Ehh… it's not my fault for not knowing now was it? I never really researched on my classmates' houses in high school Xiao. Why did you move out of your parents house by the way Xiao?" Xiaoyu smiled at the memory that had flashed in her head of Miharu, Julia and herself searching for a flat, of the three of them moving in their things and of their first they living solo.

"Xiaoyu-san?" Jin waved a hand in front of Xiaoyu, who had a completely foolish smile plastered on her face.

"Ooh, well, the girls and I thought we ought to have more privacy and independence and since buying a flat on our own would be a lot costlier considering that we all pretty much had the same idea in our head, we decided to just share a flat." Jin smiled at the idea of sharing a flat with a good friend.

"Ah, that must have been very exciting and fun Xiaoyu-san." Xiaoyu nodded in reply and then brooded over his comment for a while before finally remembering a little rule she had made clear a few days ago… or was it a week? She had lost track of time, but nevertheless, the rule had still been made.

"Oi, Jinny-chan…" Veins had started popping-up in her head.

"Nani Xiaoyu-san?" He smiled and like the very many times before, anger flared.

"XIAO! XIAO! XIAO! XIAO! **_XIAO! _**What part of X-I-A-O don't you understand?! I AM NOT A SAN!!!" An assortment of things flew his way. A knife, a rock, toothpicks and whoa… underwear.

"Ano…" Jin held up something which was unmistakably panties.

"GAH!!! Hentai! You are a pervert! PERVERT!!!" A lot more stuff flew his way and the poor helpless boy had to dodge them all.

"Ack! Stop Xiaoyu-san! You threw them at me!!! Do you want these back, or should I hold them for a while?" He held up the panties once again along with all the other things that she had thrown at him. Xiaoyu angrily marched and snatched back all the things Jin were holding, blushing furiously when she grabbed her panties.

"Ugh! I said stop it with the SAN!!! San is too dignified." The Chinese mumbled, still blushing furiously from her earlier embarrassment.

"Alrighty then, if you don't want to be dignified, I will not call you san." He flashed her another smile and for a while there, Xiaoyu had actually been content with the way their conversation had turned out… until his words sank in.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Jin quickly pretended to have heard nothing and sped up his walking speed and whistled innocently. Xiaoyu had, once again, started throwing whatever her hands could land on towards the poor Jin. As he caught the knife that she had thrown at him, he called back to her.

"Xiao, I think it is best that I hold this until you stop throwing it at me, shall I? You never know who you might hit with your recklessness." Alright, this kid seems to be crossing the line today. Her reply was a very very frustrated scream.

"You are so damn weird." Xiaoyu said, slightly panting and extremely annoyed at him as she had finally caught up with him.

"Yup and your perfectly ordinary." She shot him a dirty look.

"One of these days, I swear I'd melt because of your gaze."

"I'd be hoping that day comes soon."

Jin shrugged.

"Anyway, what is it with the restaurant thing? What's that all about Jinny-chan?" The lads smile only widened.

"Eh. I ought to think that it was pretty obvious. Where do you think the money comes from? We've got to work to at. Although yes, it will be easier now since we have two people working-" She cut him off looking bewildered at what he had just told her.

"What on earth are you talking about Jinny-chan?! Why do we have to work? Didn't Dave-sama just send me money?"

"Yes, yes but you do not expect to depend on what he brought you for your whole journey now do you? You mean, you wouldn't need that money to shop?" Xiaoyu looked thoughtful. Okay, point taken.

"As I was saying, it would be easier now since we have two people working and one room to pay for." Xiaoyu had suddenly stiffened.

"O-Oi there! Don't get any ideas now Jinny-chan!" But Jin's face only looked confuse at what she had said.  
  
"What are you talking about Xiao?" Xiaoyu made a small noise as she realized that she had over analyzed Jin's statement.

"N-nothing. N-nothing at all Jinny-chan. But where do we work? It's not like we can have a two-month job or anything you know." Jin nodded.

"Yes, but there are always odd jobs to be done. Sometimes workers get sick. We fill in for them and get some money and maybe, hopefully, a meal and room too." The Chinese whistled.

"Woohoo! Great deal you got there Jiny-chan."

"Exactly."

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o:.

"Tell me again, why did I agree to do this?!" Xiaoyu groaned as she tried ignoring the lecherous stares from her customers. The awfully short half-way from the knee skirt she was wearing, along with the piece of cloth that was suppoed to be her top was giving the customers too much view of her skin.

A whistle.

Yup too much indeed.

Jin who was running back and forth nimbly with orders stopped briefly to hear her and reply to her complaint.

"Smile big Xiao! Just do you death stare you always give me and they wouldn't even dare try a thing." He continued on leaving her to just stand numbly in the middle of the restaurant that they were working in.

"I never thought my glares were deadly. I never even thought they looked _that _unfriendly. HmM… maybe this is why Dave-sama never liked me. gasp Is this why Dave-sama never liked me?!"

"Hey you! Quit staring and start working! I don't pay you to modEL our uniforms here! Get your ass moving!" She glared at the owner and slammed a plate on a table. She threw her staring patron one of those 'death glares' that Jin was talking about. But the patron couldn't catch a clue even if it was staring in front of his face.

"Hey there baby. Maybe right after your shift, we could get together. I know this hot and cozy spot around the corner." Her smile froze in place as the young man slightly touched her arms. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Gomen ne, I'm not interested. I'm not looking for someone at this moment." But the man didn't seem to have heard her.

"HmM… or better yet how about coming over to my place? I want to show you a load of western things that I just got." Smile… smile… smile… smile. Just smile. Smile and everything would turn out great.

"NO! I mean, I'm sorry sir but I don't think so. Enjoy your food sir!" He grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Hey, hey, hey not so fast there. Why don't you sit down for a bit, you must be exhausted sweetie." That's it, no more acting nice.

"Please take that hand off me now or else you'll learn what pain is all about. I know fifty different ways to break it for you, you know."

"Kinky."

"ARGH!" The frustrated and angered Chinese pulled away, ran to get the net order and clenched her teeth as the man whistled at her as she left. Right now, Xiaoyu felt like killing something, but, miracle of miracles, she managed to keep her temper in check… at least for now.

"I want to eat tonight. So therefore, I will ignore the idiot in the corner who is looking at my…" All her thoughts of eating that night fled her mind.

Tsuzukeru…

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o:.

_Authors Notes: _So… how was it? Hope it was okay for you all. I know it's short and I promise more action in the next chapter.

Important-ish note:

For the previous chapter, I noticed the faces thing didn't work… there was one part when Jin was talking to Dave asking if Xiao was mad at him or something. There were apostrophes that are empty. The last night thing was supposed to be two of the triangle-ish symbol without a base and an underscore under. The morning thing was supposed to be two of the 'at' sign…as in the 'a' with a swirl and an underscore in the middle.

I loved all the reviews I got! Thank you oh so very much minna-san! :)

Mi-chan: Hhahha, I should stop complimenting you, you're starting to get a big head. :P Thanks so much for your never ending support.

Baccus Creamus: Oh thanks so much for your very kind words! They have certainly helped me with this chapter! Hope you'll stick with me to the end of this fic and hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the previous. :) Oh and stick around, I've got something for ya on the next chappie. :)

Tokyo Princess: Heehee, nobody seems to like Dave. :( Wahaha.. thanks for your kind words and cookies hehehe, I think I've got a sore tooth now from too much sweets! And sorry if the previous chapter caused your head to hurt, here's the new chapter for you. :)

Potty: Aww! Thanks a bunch. Here's the next installment for you! :)

Please please please tell me what you thought of this chapter and review! They are very very much appreciated. :)

Please do check out my other fics when you have time. Heehee… ;)

See you all again on July 16! :)

BOWS

signs off

hermionini/misao seta


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Notes: It's about time I got back to this fic. Another short chapter is out. I do try to make my chapters longer but oh well. At least this one is three pages long. :P And no, it isn't font twelve. :P_

_Here is another futile attempt at making the fic a teensy bit humorous… well, some people might find them funny but it's really up to the person's sense of humor. --;_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything! Nada! Nothing! Wala! Zero! You get the point? :P

_This chapter is dedicated to **Baccus Cremaeus **(hehehe, got the spelling right now! :D) as an apology for misspelling the 'Cremaeus' in the previous chapter and of course also for being one of my most faithful reviewer whose review always brighten up my day._

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o:.

_"Hey, hey, hey not so fast there. Why don't you sit down for a bit, you must be exhausted sweetie." That's it, no more acting nice._

_"Please take that hand off me now or else you'll learn what pain is all about. I know fifty different ways to break it for you, you know."_

_"Kinky."_

_"ARGH!" The frustrated and angered Chinese pulled away, ran to get the net order and clenched her teeth as the man whistled at her as she left. Right now, Xiaoyu felt like killing something, but, miracle of miracles, she managed to keep her temper in check… at least for now._

_"I want to eat tonight. So therefore, I will ignore the idiot in the corner who is looking at my…" All her thoughts of eating that night fled her mind._

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o:.

"Alrighty buster. That is IT! Enough is enough! I've been humiliated enough! You;'ve had your fun and now let me have mine. You want to fight let's fight! I'll take you on outside anytime! I have _had it with you!"_

Suddenly, to everyones surprise, she pulled the ogling man from his seat with almost superhuman strength and lifted him off his chair by his collar, dragging him to the nearest wall possible.

"You want to go ogle at someone? Well sorry buster but you've chosen the wrong woman to ogle at and definitely the wrong woman to mess with! You want to ogle, go find yourself a girlfriend, some blind girl might be kind enough to be your girlfriend but until then, _GET OUT OF HERE!!!" _In the short span of time, Xiaoyu had the man pinned to the wall, her face extremely red, his face a couple of inches away from hers. It was dangerously close…

"Oh, you're one tough chick. You want to get closer huh? Well that's not a problem… get closer come on babe, I know you want to." Xiaoyu growled in frustration and tightened her grip on the mans short and fat neck. The man started choking; his eyes looked fearful. Xiaoyu looked ready to kill.

The owner of the establishment was about to say something to Xiaoyu and the commotion she had caused. He was just about ready to send her and Jin packing when the room had suddenly started cheering her on.

"Woohoo! You go girl!"

"Kick his butt!"

"Get him!"

"Toss that idiot outside on his butt waitress-san!" At the sound of all the shouting, people started flooding inside the restaurant to see what all the altercation was all about. Before the owner had realized, people were buying drinks almost faster than he could pour them and ordering food faster than a bullet. The demand was amazing, something he had never experienced before. A big smile grew on his face as he sat back and watched the show leaving the waiters and waitresses running around frantically taking orders and the cooks panicking due to the rush and amount of demand for food.

"Xia-Xiaoyu-san…" A squeek from the corner of the room…

"DO NOT CALL ME XIAOYU-SAN!!!" After throwing the ogling man out of the door, she then rounded on the poor Jin, standing innocently only a few feet away from her, who looked just about ready to bolt out of her sight.

"YEAH! Kick the smileys ass too!"

"Show him what you've got!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The crowd had started cheering her on again, this time though, they were cheering her to fight with Jin. There were so very few fights in town. But a fight that was started by a young skinny girl was definitely one of the firsts.

"Xiao! I meant Xiao!" The poor boy backed off preparing to block a barrage of items. And to think that they were in a restaurant… knives… forks… not a safe place. The Chinese fire starter had started advancing on him.

"Xiao, I don't think you should have done that. That guy… I'm sure he'll be back but this time, I'm sure he's bringing his friends along. I know that's he's that type of guy. He'll be bringing more trouble in here in no time." The Chinese had stopped advancing on him and looked thoughtfully for a moment after which she smirked once again.

"Then I'll show them one of the fifty ways I can break pain! I've got deadly aim with these items over here." She pointed at the knives and forks on one customer's table.

"Err…" Jin looked panicked.

"Is that good enough? Does that sound good Jinny-chan?" Xiaoyu looked ready to kill once again, her eyes burning with fighting spirit.

"N-not particularly… not really… actually no." Before Xiaoyu could snap back at the cowering Jin, the crowd near the doorway moved to make way for a group of men that had just arrived at the scene.

"OI! Who in here was foolish enough to beat up our buddy?!" A gang of men holding long sharp knives, one of which looked like a sharp sword, was advancing towards them. The owner panicked and ran and hid behind the counter praying that after they beat the hell out of the foolish war freak girl and her smiling bullied idiotic friend they would leave his establishment in peace without causing any damage to the furniture and the restaurants structure. Jin, on the other hand, was praying hard that for once Xiaoyu would keep her incredibly noisy mouth shut and save everyone the from the trouble that was only seconds from brewing.

"I beat him up! Well actually it was just a bit of throwing around. Tch, only wimps call that beating up. But yeah I did! You got something to say about it? You have a problem with me kicking his ass for ogling?!" Jin shrugged as she had, for the nth time, caused trouble again. This is not good. This is definitely not good.

The group of men studied her from head to toe taking note of her thin and small frame. After a few seconds, they cried their eyes out from laughing.

"He must have been drunk to have been beaten by such a tiny girl! What are you 10 or 12? Come here little missy and do what we say, maybe we'll let you and everyone here live… that is if you're good enough." They all started laughing again. The speaker, laughing out loud, seemed totally unaware that the '10 or 12 year old' Chinese girl was about to nail him to the wall with one of the restaurants knives. Jin had both his hands full trying to hold her back from killing the group of men.

"Bugger off Jinny-chan!" Xiaoyus eyes were now red with anger.

"I would run." He advised to the group of men still laughing out loud like crazy. The men glanced for one last time at each other, finishing all the laughter they had left, before closing in on the pair.

How come nobody ever listens to him? Jin doesn't know. He sighed and slowly released Xiaoyu, pushing her behind him and getting ready to fight the men off. The group of men, slightly getting tensed, watched Jins face as he cracked his knuckles and finally looked back at them smiling.

"Hmm… are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Jin asked the group again. His voice was soft and almost child-like but none could miss the deadly tone in it. The girl behind him gulped audibly.

"J-Jinny-chan, we don't really need to go that far. Just… just let me take care of them. I could manage this Jinny-chan. The worst I would do is rough them up a little, I promise." Jin just shook his head.

"I think that even you might have a bit of trouble with this many Xiao. Not that skill matters or anything, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to beat these thugs up in minute if they were only fewer. Numbers, however, do matter." She gave the men surrounding them a glance, silently counting them in her head then shrugged.

"You're getting pretty arrogant here boy. Who do you think you are? We'll beat you up in a second. You're asking us if we want to reconsider? Maybe it's you who should be thinking about reconsidering. We're 9 men and you have yourself and a little kid. Maybe you should be thinking of running right now."

"I know. Nine against two, it hardly seems fair to you guys." The men had enough and they quickly advanced on the two. Xiaoyu caught a glimpse of Jin slightly smiling before going in for the kill. The men hardly seemed to have taken any steps at all before they were all lying sprawled on the ground.

Silence.

"Ji-Jinny-chan… they're not…"

"Dead? Hardly. I made sure not to hit them with my full strength." They were both suddenly aware of the crickets chirping. The room was deadly silent.

"Ano… Innkeeper-san? Could we just umm… leave right now? We'll just take whatever we earned so far right now." Xiaoyu grabbed a pouch from the startled man and pulled Jin out of the restaurant banging the door after them.

After quite sometime of running behind Xiaoyu, Jin took control and picked her up neatly. At this, she let out a startled squawk but after awhile, it was all she could do to keep hold of their earnings. Air rushed around her as the school bully, rebel, mystery man or whatever more his titles were, carried her at a speed she never knew he was capable of.

Finally they came to a stop, after awhile, right outside the town. Jin then dropped Xiaoyu, the startled expression still etched on her face.

"Is that better Xiao?" She gave him her killer glare and rubbed her sore behind.

"Mou! You're just so… so…"

Silence.

It was all that she could get out. She couldn't say anything anymore, well, not with the amused expression plastered on his face.

"Bah! It's no use. No one can be angry at someone who smiles so damn much! It's really not fair Jinny-chan!"

The boy just smiled, but wait. Was that a flicker at the edge of his smile?! Nah… couldn't happen. She must have just imagined it.

"We should get going again Xiao." Jin said breaking the silence.

"We're not quite far enough from the restaurant yet. I just wanted you to have a break and rest for a bit."

The young Chinese lady barely had time to register what he had just said when, once again, she was swept of her feet.

Tsuzukeru… 

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o:.

Authors Notes: See! It's short. :( But I hope it wasn't bad. I am pretty sure that the next chapter would be longer. :) And I'm sorry for being a bit late in updating this story. I couldn't go online earlier during the day so I had to update in the evening. :)

**_Jaenie: _**_You said this fic is getting better… I hope you still think that after this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter, it isn't really my best. :( Hope to see your reviews again! :D_

**_Baccus Cremaeus: _**_I felt so bad at having misspelled 'Cremaeus' in the previous chapter. :( I'm really sorry about that, I didn't really had a copy of who reviewed and I was just basing it from my memory… which is not really good. :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

**_TokyoPrincess: _**_Heehee. I'm glad you enjoyed your chapter heehee… yes that chapter was amusing. :) Thanks for all the sweets! Wahahaha! It's keeping me up right now since it's 2:30 in the morning! :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

**_skittle-xtreme: _**_(gasps) the skittle-extreme?! Oh I feel so honored that you like my fic! :) Thanks a lot! :) Hope you stick with me to the end! :)_

**_mi-chan: _**_Well I am glad I mad you laugh. :P And yeah, guys, especially in anime, are clueless most of the time… they seem completely oblivious to what the girls feel… it's pretty annoying. :P And sorry! I can't update earlier… it's just too much pressure with all the homework I have! Sorry! :)_

Lyzz2nwn: Wee!!! A new reviewer! (Jumps around happily) Well, I am glad that you like my fic so far. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope that you'll stick with me to the very end! :) 

_And with all that said, I shall now sign off. :)_

_.::bows::._

_.::hermionini/misao::._


	7. Conversations

**_Authors Notes_**_: I have returned with another chapter! I think that this is my longest chapter so far. Heehee… I am extremely happy about this chapter because in this chappie Jin… haha! Nope! I wont spoil it so just read on. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of the characters in here… I do have a bit of Xiaoyu in myself. :)_

_It's about time I dedicated a chapter to dear Jeanie also one of my most loyal reviewer who has supported this fic since it was born. Arigato gozaimasu. :)_

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o::.

_The boy just smiled, but wait. Was that a flicker at the edge of his smile?! Nah… couldn't happen. She must have just imagined it._

_"We should get going again Xiao." Jin said breaking the silence. _

_"We're not quite far enough from the restaurant yet. I just wanted you to have a break and rest for a bit."_

_The young Chinese lady barely had time to register what he had just said when, once again, she was swept of her feet._

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o::.

Finding My Way To You 

_Chapter seven__: Conversations _

_By__: Hermionini/Misao Seta_

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o::.

"Argh!"

"What's the matter now Xiao?" Jin abruptly stopped at Xiaoyus growl of frustration.

"Do you _always_ travel like that?! Couldn't you travel like normal people do?" Xiaoyu asked, both slightly impressed and slightly out of breath. Her companion furrowed his brows. What exactly is she saying? She asked as if she's angry but then she sounded impressed at the same time. The poor confused guy just shook his head.

Women, who gets them?

"Well do you?! I mean, normal people tend to use machines for traveling. And normal people don't drag their companions around like a rag doll." Her companion shook his head once again and sat down on the log that served as their seat by the fire that he had started.

"I never knew you took it as 'dragging you like a rag doll'. You should have told me so, I wouldn't have done it." Xiaoyu looked at Jin and smiled.

"Aw! Now now Jinny-chan! I was just curious! I mean, sure I feel like you're just dragging me but still, it's very impressive."

"It takes a lot out of me. I just use it whenever I'm fighting, in trouble, or in need of decent exercise." The Chinese snickered.

"HmM! All three tonight huh?" He looked back at her for a moment, almost confused, then started to laugh.

"I suppose so. If you must know, I actually haven't fought for quite a while now. Five years to be exact." Xiaoyu looked at her friend proudly.

"Well that's good Jinny-chan! Fighting is a very wrong thing to do. You shouldn't get into it often and avoid it as much as possible. Only fight when it's necessary." This time, it was Jin's turn to smile.

"Yeah like when you're in desperate need for food and you ambush travelers along the road. Yup, that is what fighting when necessary is." Without thinking, Xiaoyu kept nodding her head. It took awhile before what he said had registered in her head.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?! That is necessary fighting! I had to do that to _live._ If fighting for survival isn't necessary then I don't know what is." Veins were starting to pop up the Chinese' head once again.

"Hai, Hai, Xiaoyu-san." Xiaoyu was about to whack him in the head once again but thought otherwise. Jin seemed to be in a good mood and she'd rather not destroy it.

"You know, it was really refreshing to beat something up, if you know what I mean." His eyes twinkled in the firelight and the Chinese found that she couldn't refuse him. There was something special about Jin tonight but she couldn't quite figure it out yet.

"I do know what you mean. However, I only feel like that whenever I get angry. Of course, if I give into every time, everyone would be extremely scared of me and I would have to live my life in isolation. And, living in isolation is definitely one way I wouldn't want to live my life. I'm a social butterfly, fluttering around making people happy with my vibrant and beautiful colors." Jin chuckled at her definition of herself.

"Those thugs didn't look too scared of you... Perhaps you should have let loose on them." She returned him a dirty look.

"And who was it that stopped me? Hmm?" He put his hands behind his head guiltily slightly smiling.

"Gomen ne. I've been trying to resolve things without fighting. It's harder than you'd think it is." The girl shook her head.

"I understand. After… after everything else." Neither of them wanted to mention what 'everything else' was specifically. Both were afraid that it might spoil their tentative friendship and their good conversation.

"Yes. After everything else…"

"Hai…"

They were both silent for quite some time then, surprisingly, Jin decided to continue the path that their conversation was heading to.

"You know… I still can't regret those things. It's not that I wouldn't regret them if I did them now, but the rest… I just have no concept of them. It's just like… looking back on a dream. It's like looking back on dream where you knew the consequences are never going to happen. I feel as if nothing has happened." Xiaoyu was looking at Jin, listening intently. She was actually surprised at how close he was skirting at the forbidden topic. Normally he would've changed the topic by now… perhaps there really is something special about Jin tonight but what exactly is it?

"It's hard to compare it to how I am now. But I know, somewhere in me, that all I did back then was wrong. So right now, I'm going to make up for it any way I can." The girl next to him smiled her irrepressible, optimistic smile.

"As long as you know it was wrong and you make up for it, it's okay right?" He looked back up at her, surprised at the happiness present in her voice.

"Iie. It isn't It will never be okay. To take a life, destroy others' lives as well. If you take into account all the family, wives, men, children that I had… I had destroyed back then. I destroyed too many people's lives. I can't make up for all that. I can never shake the feeling that when I die, all of this will weigh heavy on my scale of dishonors." His hand clenched and his face turned into the closest thing to a frown she had ever seen him wear. The impact of his words soon hit her right after she recognized the expression for it was.

Sadness.

"Cheer up Jinny-chan! I'm not used to seeing you like this." She was right. It was actually the first time she has seen him look sad after they had met on that fateful day in the clearing. He forced a smile. For his friend. Why shouldn't he? He shouldn't even have burdened her with all his foolishness.

"Hai, hai. You're right Xiao. It's all in the past ne?" The Chinese girl smiled brilliantly and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! That's all in the past now. Don't dwell on things you can never change. You're just a traveler now, stuck with me. Let's make the best out of this journey. Pretty soon you'll find yourself a girlfriend, marry her, live in your small house, start a dojo, be rich, meet Xiao and lend her some money, have 79 children, build your own basketball, baseball, football, soccer and volley ball team all the while have weird guys chasing after you! Wouldn't that be a pleasant experience? Isn't that something you'd want to get into right now?" Jin sweatdropped.

"Actually not really." She giggled.

"But you have to agree that it would be funny. Have your own little home with your friends that come to mooch off you everyday." She then started to laugh hysterically.

"You doing the laundry." She suddenly collapsed into hysterical laughter. Jin raised his eyebrows.

"But Xiao, what exactly is so wrong with doing the laundry?!? She stared at him, her laughter forgotten.

"You should come over to my place one time. Trust me, Mi and Jules would give you all the laundry you could handle and more."

"I didn't say I liked doing it, I was just asking what's wrong with doing it?" She looked at him for a moment as if to ask, 'you don't know?' but couldn't hold her laughter in check for too long. He poked her with his foot, wondering what was so funny and she started laughing harder.

"Xia-Xiao. Are you okay? I'm getting worried here." She clamped her hand over her mouth in an effort to stop laughing and succeeded. The girl had successfully gotten to short, deep breaths when she dared to speak again.

"You're really something else. I can't believe you would dare to even hurt a fly just looking at you here right now!" The corners of his mouth were twitching once again. Yes she was certain that it had not been a mistake. Had she not just seen it very clearly, she would have just let it pass as one of the tricks her mind plays on her.

Amusement had then turned into confusion.

"Oi! What's wrong Jinny-chan?" Jin blinked.

"Nothing." He sighed. She emulated his sigh then glared.

"Don't go trying to fool me Jinny-chan. I know you better than you think I do. That is not a 'nothing' nothing. That was an 'it's something you wouldn't understand' nothing. Or it could also be an 'I shouldn't burden you with it' nothing. Trust me, I'm not the type of person you should be fooling with these things. I get those all the time from Mi and Jules. And look at them! They're single! The only male specie they attract are gay!" Jin gulped.

"uhmm… I'd really not like to think about those things just yet. But erm... thanks for the offer." Xiaoyu suddenly bolted her head up at what he just said, a look of surprise was present on her face.

"Ji-Jinny-chan… are you telling me that you have never had romantic interests before?! Not even a single one?! Nadda?" He shook his head his smile had firmly returned on his face gracing his features once again.

"I wasn't exactly in the best line of work for that…" The boy then blushed to the tips of his toenails.

"Although… I did have a thorough grounding in certain things by my nurse when I was young." The Chinese nodded knowingly.

"Yes yes… my grandfather looked like he was about to die when everyone made him give me the talk. Normally he's the most perverted old man on the planet, but stick him in front of cute and angelic little Xiaoyu-chan with that mission and he gets all speechless and twitchy." Jin laughed at what she had just said. True, when they were still in high school, he had seen her grandfather Wang a couple of times and if his memory wasn't deceiving him, she was right. He was probably one of the most perverted old man he has ever seen.

"He sounds very interesting. I've seen him a couple of times in school before but it would certainly be a pleasure to actually be able to meet the man. I'd like to meet all of them someday." Xiaoyu looked at Jin curiously.

"All who?"

"Why your friends of course! You did invite me a minute ago. You know, to do the laundry." Xiaoyu suddenly grinned remembering their conversation earlier.

"I don't think you'll have time for laundry when you get there." She told him impishly. He stared at her.

"And why is that?"

"You'll be way too busy with Miharu and Julia. Those two are crazy. Any handsome face they see and they're all over you." Jin smiled wider.

"In case you can't tell, this is the expression that means I'm going to run like a frightened idiot if ever I'm confronted with something like that. And trust me, I can run even faster when people like that are behind me." Xiaoyu snorted at his comment.  
  
"By golly, you can run pretty fast already. I shudder to think what you'd do to the countryside if you really got some motivation Jinny-chan." Jin just shrugged.

"I'd be pretty easy to track in that case." Putting on a pout, she patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Aww! Don't worry Jinny-chan! This is all hypothetical anyway. Before they even get a glimpse of you, I'd hide you. You're my friend Jiny-chan. They can get their sacrifices elsewhere but nobody messes with my Jinny-chan!" Jin smiled again but this time, it was genuine.

"I'm really glad to know that Xiao." The Chinese blushed a little and turned away to look at the stars so he wouldn't notice the tint on her cheeks. Maybe it was only the heat. Yeah… it was most probably the heat.

Jin turned to the sky seeming interested in something.

"Those stars… when you put them together, they look like a person. I know I've heard something about that before. This is seriously going to bother me."

"You've heard of star legends Jinny-chan?" The questioned blinked.

"No, I don't think I have. What do you mean?" The Chinese looked around at the trees whose leaves were turning red, the color barely visible in the firelight.

"It's turning autumn pretty soon." Although she said it softly, one wouldn't fail to notice the slight hint of excitement in her voice.

"July 7th is coming up. Do you know?" He nodded.

"Tanabata, is it? It's a festival right?" She sighed out loud.

"It's much more than just a festival baka… It's much much more special than that." She suddenly fiddled with her hair pretending to be suddenly interested in its color and length… in everything hair.

"The shepherd and the weaver meet across the bridge that comes together over the river only on that day. See it?" The Chinese pointed out the Milky Way, which was the river, and the two shining figured separated by it. Her voice grew softer and more wistful as she continued her tale.

"And people say they grant wishes if you pray really really hard and if you really want what you pray for. I go every year with him…"

"What do you wish for Xiao?" He asked gently, although he was almost certain he already knew the answer.

"I wish… I wish I was more ladylike. I wish I could dance better. I wish I had a better figure than this… straightness. Maybe then…" Jin suddenly shook his head.

"You know Xiao, you shouldn't change who you are. I happen to like you quite well the way you are and I'm pretty sure the rest of your friends agree with me." Xiaoyu averted her eyes once again to the figure sitting beside her.

"Really?"

"Of course. Everyone's got their faults, such as being an overly energetic, violent tomboy who likes to beat me over the head for no good or valid reason." Her face turned sour and she raised her fist, which was slightly shaking.

"Baka! You are such a BAKA! I thought you were complimenting me!" He shrugged as he easily caught her wrist that was meant for his face.

"We're all human. If you didn't have faults, no one would like you." Her face screwed up for a moment in an attempt to figure out what she had missed.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm lost here Jinny-chan. Isn't it the other way around? Wouldn't society accept a person with less faults more than a person who has a lot of faults?" She asked, confused. He shook his head with a slight smile lingering on his face,

"No. People don't like being overshadowed. I learned that the hard way a long while ago. Besides, we already have too many lady-like ladies. You don't need to join their ranks." Xiaoyu grumbled something under her breath but smiled soon after. All of her down-in-the-dumps ideas had finally disappeared.

They sat there for a while by the fire looking at the stars and commenting on what they looked like. After a while, there was suddenly a long stretch of silence and Jin looked over in his surprise to see his friend soundly asleep beside him.

"Dave…" He sweat dropped. Or maybe not. He did wonder what she was dreaming about him though.

It was then that he remembered that memory that had wiggled in the back of his mind annoyingly. Tanabata was even more than just wishing. It was a night many people proposed on because of the romantic atmosphere. So that's why she went there. She'd gone every year with Dave hoping he'd do just that.

Jin suddenly snorted. That block of ice was more likely to calmly and clearly announce that he was going to take up dancing lessons. However, he did pity Xiaoyu for still hoping. Finally, he secretly decided where they were headed. With a last glance at the happily dreaming Chinese, he picked her up, as gently as possible, and put her in her bedroll. Rocks gave his neck cramps. He assumed the same with her.

As he turned to leave, Xiaoyu muttered something about flying pigs.

It was odd how Dave proposing and pigs that flew almost went perfectly together.

Tsuzukeru… 

                   
.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o:..::o::.

**Authors Notes**: Wee!!! How was that? I loved this chapter for some reason… I just found that conversation sweet and funny-ish… lovely! Yeah, it was lovely too. I actually found the beginning of this chapter quite serious… well I made up for it with the lovely conversation ne? Anyway, individual notes:

skittle-xtreme: Thanks! :D The title was actually inspired by Michelle Branch hahah! :D Although basically, the story isn't based on that, just the title haha! But now I realize the story is more like her song Where are you now… hahaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter too! Thank you for your kind words.

Baccus Cremaeus: I'm glad you enjoyed your chapter! Heehee! :D Well, I felt bad for misspelling your name heehee… and if you loved the Xiaoyu kicking other people's butts then you'd love the chapter coming heehee. wink wink

Jeanie: Heehee! Did you like your chapter? And see! I hurried and updated a week earlier! Heehee! ;D I hope you enjoyed this as well and thank you very much for your kind words. :)

muonline fan: Thanks for reading my fanfic! Stick with me to the end! Heehee! Hope you had fun reading this.

TokyoPrincess: .::dodges tackles::. heehee. :D Yeah, that's basically her personality here. She's small but extremely scary hahaha. It's actually very amusing to imagine her beating Jin up. It's like watching a mouse bully an elephant. :P Never take her lightly! Heehee! :D And here's more for your pleasure. Hope you liked this one too! :D

mi-chan: Aww! Wasn't this chapter sweet? I really like this chapter! I should have made my earlier chapters fluffy too! Heehee! Thanks for review mi, I appreciate your tolerance hahaha! And of course your kindness. Thanks a bunchees fwend! :D

Lyzz2nwn: Heya! :D Well, that is true but I decided to give the poor frowny face a make-over for this fic. I think it suits him too… that way we get to see him flash that gorgeous smile a lot more too… hahaha! :) Ooh yes, drunk men ARE scary! But nothing can scare Xiao! Hahaha! And I updated earlier just so you won't die of something… bad. Heehee. Hope you liked this chapter! :D

Jujubie: Hey! Welcome back! It's alright if you weren't able to review, I am happy to know you enjoyed the story. :) Summer school must be tough for you… I'm have school right now, so it's loads of homework and sleepless nights for me. But, don't worry! I'll still update this fic regularly.  Probably I'd go back to my every Friday update schedule, I still have to think about that though. Thanks for your kind words.

.::eyes fill with tears::. Arigato minna! This is the most number of reviews I got so far for this fic! Thank you thank you for all your support! :) You have my never ending gratitude and an early update! :D

Alrighty, I don't think I missed people. There were a few typos in the previous chapters that I haven't fixed yet. I will fix them soon. And let's see if I can make my update day for this fic every Friday… it all depends on my other fic heehee.

See you when I post again.

.::signs off::.

.::Hermionini/misao seta::.


	8. Women scary creatures

**_Authors Notes: _**_I have returned… I will not torture you by making this note long. Just a short note about the title. I do not have anything against women… I am a lady too. :) All other notes shall be in the end… :P Prepare for a long ride. :)_

_Disclaimer: A person with a lousy and snail-paced computer can't possibly own Tekken._

This chapter is dedicated to my Math Honors group… math is fun because you guys are around. Let's continue our 'Happy New Minute' celebration till the end of the year and let's see how many times we actually celebrate. ;) This is also dedicated to you guys because I did my authors notes during Monday's double period math. :P 

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::._RECAP_.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.

_It was then that he remembered that memory that had wiggled in the back of his mind annoyingly. Tanabata was even more than just wishing. It was a night many people proposed on because of the romantic atmosphere. So that's why she went there. She'd gone every year with Dave hoping he'd do just that._

_Jin suddenly snorted. That block of ice was more likely to calmly and clearly announce that he was going to take up dancing lessons. However, he did pity Xiaoyu for still hoping. Finally, he secretly decided where they were headed. With a last glance at the happily dreaming Chinese, he picked her up, as gently as possible, and put her in her bedroll. Rocks gave his neck cramps. He assumed the same with her._

_As he turned to leave, Xiaoyu muttered something about flying pigs. _

_It was odd how Dave proposing and pigs that flew almost went perfectly together._

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Finding My Way to You 

_Chapter Eight__: Women… scary creatures. _

_By__: Misao Seta_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

It was, once again, a normal day. The sun was up providing light to people on earth once again. The birds were nested up on the trees chirping happily as usual. The wind was, once again, blowing peacefully and soothingly while gently playing with the leaves of the trees and, occasionally, Xiaoyus hair.

Speaking of the Chinese, as usual, Xiaoyu and Jin were traveling down the old and dusty road of Japan.

They had already traveled quite a distance from their last stop over when Xiaoyu finally noticed that they were going in a certain direction. At first she brushed it off as a mere coincidence but after 5 more turns in the same direction, it couldn't be just a coincidence. She decided to bring the subject up by saying,

"Hey Jinny-chan, I was just wondering if you haven't noticed that we're only going right… you know that we are only going right… right?" Jinny-chan chuckled slightly amused at the manner she had asked her question.

"Yes Xiao, I do know that we are only going right." The confused look that had been present on her face a while ago had decided to settle in her face longer.

"Bu-but, I thought when wandering, you have no certain direction? I thought you just 'go wherever the road leads you'? And going right all the time is certainly having a direction… are you planning on visiting a place Jinny-chan?" Slightly pouting at her stubbornness about the topic, Jin stared at her for a moment and then grinned once again as he had thought of something witty that would definitely put a stop to the direction their current conversation was heading into.

"Xiao, do you happen to know the Latin word for left?" If Xiaoyu was confused a while ago, she is absolutely clueless right now. She could not comprehend what Latin has to do with any of what they were talking about at the moment. Bearing a clueless look, she shook her head with an eyebrow raised and a strange look pointed towards Jin.

"No, Why would I know what left is in Latin? We never even learned Latin and I certainly am not one of those girls who search libraries wanting to learn a dead language." She gave Jin an even stranger look when he grinned at her.

"What?!" She asked annoyed at the fact that Jin knew something that she didn't. He was being a smart-ass.

"Sinister." He suddenly said.

"What?! I'm not sinister!" Her confused look turned into anger now. Jin wasn't making any sense to Xiaoyu at the moment. Why did he keep changing the topic? First it was Latin now he's talking about Xiaoyu being sinister.

"Exactly."

"Alright Jinny-chan. You're not really making any sense here so it's either explain what you mean _thoroughly_ or we stop this conversation here and now."

"Hai, hai. You really need to keep your temper in che- (death stare from Xiaoyu to Jin) alright, alright, I'll tell you what I'm getting at."

"Good, now spit it." Xiaoyu said as she impatiently folded her hands across her chest and stared at Jin. Getting a bit scared and annoyed at himself for opening a can of beans that wouldn't have been opened if he had just been frank with Xiao and not stalled or kept what he was hiding.

"Okay so going back, you said that we're only going right, right? And then I asked you what the Latin word for left is. Well, the Latin word for left is sinister. Now, neither one of us are sinister are we? That's why we're going right." Jin wasn't about to tell Xiao the real reason because he wanted it to be a surprise for her. His response seemed to have amused her immensely as a thoughtful look had appeared on her face.

"I suppose we're not. But hey! I can be sinister if I want to be." He laughed and shook his head.

"If you want to be. Although Xiao, I can't imagine you being scary, let alone sinister." He was greeted with an icy cold glare as he finished his statement and he quickly opened his mouth once more to take back what he had just said. Yes, she can be scary when she wants to be. She actually is scary… most of the time.

"You can be scary when you want to be Xiao." He amended. She looked gratified at this and let it go. Instead, she went back to thinking about his statement about sinister being the Latin word for left.

Her mind had been so preoccupied at this that she had barely noticed that they were actually in a town. She had only noticed that they were actually in a town when a little kid bumped into her.

"Ah, Gomen n-" She stared around her.

"Hey Jinny-chan, when did we reach this town?" She looked at Jin with big round and surprised eyes.

"We've been here for about ten minutes or so." He replied calmly. Xiaoyu suddenly surprised him by squealing loud.

"Jinny-chan!!! Look at those gorgeous knife thingies! Look look!" Xiaoyu dragged Jin at the store selling the 'knife thingies'.

"Oh they're so adorable Jinny-chan! I want them." Xiaoyu made a move towards the door of the store when Jin suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Xiao I think it would be wise if we save our mon-" He stopped at her gaze.

"Hai, hai. Go ahead and buy them if you wish." There was no winning over a determined Xiaoyu, Even someone as skilled as he is won't stand a chance against a determined Xiaoyu after all, women are scary creatures.

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

"Aren't they gorgeous Jinny-chan! I need to give them a name." Xiaoyu had just gotten out of the store after buying a set throwing knives. Now, she was flashing them dangerously in font of the scared looking Jin.

"Yes Xiao, they look nice. I suggest you don't flash them dangerously near me. You might cut my mouth off."

"That would actually be an improvement since you wouldn't have to keep nagging me all the time Jinny-chan. What can I call this beauty?" Jin shrugged and let the statement pass. As he had said, there was no winning against Xiaoyu. Protesting would only bring him into an argument with her. Arguments with her always resulted with him having a big wound somewhere. Besides, she seemed to be in a happy mood. He'd rather let go of his pride and let that statement pass then complain and start an argument with her. Placing another smile on his face, he decided to just continue the conversation that they were having at the moment. Now what did she say again? Ah, names.

"Blades?"

"No."

"T. K.?" She looked at Jin confused.

"T. K.? What's a T.K.?"

"Throwing knives." Jin smiled at his bright idea, Xiaoyu just shrugged.

"L-A-M-E! You have to think of something better than T.K. Jin. I want a special name… OH!" Suddenly her eyes sparkled and she squealed excitedly.

"Thought of the perfect name?"

"_Blades!_ How does that sound Jinny-chan?" He sweatdropped. He was about to reply when Xiaoyu grabbed his arm roughly once again and started dragging him. Is this how Xiaoyu feels whenever he carries her?

He blinked when they stopped in front of an inn.

"Umm… Xiao? It's not even two yet." The Chinese shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, no. We're not staying here. I just want a bath and a decent meal. I haven't had one in ages. There's only so much you can do with rivers and these camping food." Jin chuckled at this and let himself be towed along by the unusually hyper active Xiaoyu.

They entered the inn and the man behind the desk smiled as he saw the two.

"A sweet couple for Tanabata?" The man asked politely. Jin suddenly turned crimson at what the man had said.

Did he hear him correctly? _A sweet couple?_ What is the world getting into? Sweet is the last adjective he would use to describe his and Xiaoyu's relationship.

"A… Ano…" Watching Jin and the situation he was in, Xiaoyu took charge. She was used to making up stories anyway. She always did it whenever she would sneak out of the house and get caught coming home late. Although this was a completely different situation, Xiaoyu's mind was still quick enough to think of a quick response.

"He's my brother." She said sweetly.

"We're visiting a family and I haven't had a hot bath in a while. Do you think we could pay for a bath and a meal separately?" Seeing Xiaoyu being so sweet and polite was somehow strange to Jin. Somehow, the image of Xiaoyu being sweet, polite and gentle never entered his mind. His thoughts on Xiao had always been violent, rough, ungraceful, loud, etc. The man, however, seemed as if he was thoroughly fooled as he replied by beaming at the both of them.

"Certainly young lady. We happen to have a very famous hot spring around here. I'm sure you'll love it. And," This time, he winked towards Jin's direction,

"Our sake isn't that bad either." Jin shook his head and smiled at the welcoming man.

"I'm terribly sorry but I like to keep a clear head while we travel. My sister here is a bit er… too good-looking for her own good. Some people get ideas while we travel and I would definitely not want to get into any fights right now if I want to show our relatives a straight and decent face." Xiaoyu's smile suddenly froze in place. She had to fight down the urge to beat him up and pummel him to the ground over and over and over again. Can't he hit him? Just one of those blades?

"if you show us where the springs are, we'd be delighted to take it from there. Come on,

ni-chan." Xiaoyu had almost growled the last part of her sentence. Jin gulped audibly at the tone of Xiaoyus voice. He had somehow managed to get into trouble with Xiaoyu again. Nevertheless, his smile remained plastered on his face as they followed the man to the hot springs. He knew however that he wasn't safe yet and sure enough, once they were left by the springs with yukatas to use while their clothes were being washed, she rounded on the poor Jinny-chan.

"You… you… YOU! Ugh! I can't believe you said that!" Jin just shrugged and tried to act as if he was unafraid of Xiaoyu.

"It's the truth. Have you seen the way some of those men look at you? It's like they'd like to eat you up or something. I'd rather not get into the other things they seem to want to do with you." Xiaoyus turned a deep shade of reds. Her head was fuming and Jin could swear he could see smoke coming out of his nose. Gathering up enough courage, Jin continued where he had last left off.

"I had to scare off a few of them with my aura. And trust me, scaring using your aura while smiling? Not really an easy task Xiao," She looked furious, like she could kill. And he could tell that she really was furious too.

"I can't believe you Jinny-chan! I can't believe you never told me about it! What? Did you think I couldn't take care of myself? I can take care of myself!" Jin winced. If looks could kill, he would most definitely be dead right now.

"It's not that I think you can't protect yourself. I don't think that you can't protect yourself. I'm, fully aware that you're a very… powerful lady and that you are capable of protecting yourself. I just didn't want to bother you with it. I wanted to resolve everything in a peaceful manner. That way we could journey faster, avoid injuries and avoid wasting our energy on useless and thoroughly avoidable altercations. " Although he was satisfied with his explanation, Xiaoyu was obviously not.

"Are you telling me that I can't be reasonable?" She nearly shrieked the question. He hastened to disagree.

"Not at all. It's just that you tend to get… er… never mind that." He didn't want to make things worse. It was just a few hours past half the day and he had already made her furious twice. Thankfully for Jin, Xiao's temper cooled as she took deep breaths. She fixed him with a cold glare however, which was almost as bad.

"If you ever keep something like this from me again… " Her voice held a barely suppressed threat. He tried not to laugh knowing that her threats consisted of her new blades, kicks, punches and insults.

"Hai, hai Xiao." She sighed.

"Darn! What am I going to do with you?" Getting a serious face a serious tone to his voice he said,

"You are going to steal my money and leave me in an inn someplace. Or, you'll just keep traveling with me and be my friend. Either works fine." Xiaoyu snickered.

"The first one almost sounds inviting. I'd watch my back if I were you Jinny-chan." Jin just smiled and took of for the men's side of the hot springs. Since it was midday, no one was there. It felt as if they had it completely for themselves. Incidentally, both were, at the same time, thinking that they would most definitely _not _think about the other at this point. There were just some things that were better left simply un-thought of. This was one of those things.

..::after::..

"Ah! I feel a million times stronger!" Xiaoyu pumped her arm in demonstration for an amused Jin. He chuckled.

"I feel almost normal. It's like I feel exactly the same way. That's strange. By the way, are you sure you didn't leave anything?" She huffed.

"Of course I didn't leave anything. I'm old and responsible enough to remember to get everything I have after taking a nice and hot bath." Jin was watching her intently as they walked on.

"Positive?"

"Never been so sure of myself." Xiaoyu kept walking chin up when she turned around and stared at Jin suspiciously.

"You're sure you didn't forget your blades?" Xiao folded her arms in front of Jin and wore a small pout.

"Of course I have them with me. They're the most precious thi… Oh. My. Goodness." Xiaoyu's face quickly drained its color and turned white as she started digging through her bag searching for her treasure.

"So I'm correct? You left them didn't you." Xiaoyu had already turned back on the road, her face was hopeless.

They had already walked quite a distance from the inn. She was just praying that a saint decided to leave the sharp and shining thing be. A clink from behind her made her whirl around on the balls of her feet. The site that greeted her wasn't pretty. It was horrible enough to make Xiaoyu furious.

Jin was tossing the small knives up and down in one hand with a smile. She glared at him. Then she growled at him. Then she screamed.

"You knew! You knew I'd left them!" He pulled his hand away from her as she dived for her precious treasure.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?" Jin questioned.

"Getting it back." Xiaoyu replied as she dived for them once more.

"You left them. I found them. If I hadn't taken them, they would have been lost anyway. Therefore, they're mine." Jin smirked, which angered Xiaoyu even more.

"That's twisted logic!" Xiaoyu hissed. Jin grinned evenm wider.

"I know that." She jumped for them again but missed as he jumped away from her nimbly.

"This is not fair Jinny-chan! You're faster than me and you know it!" Seemingly wanting to anger her more, he balanced on a tree branch and started juggling the little knives like torches.

"Oh Jinny-chan you are _really _asking for it!" She almost reached for her blades forgetting that it was what she was after. Jin smiled even wider.

"Come and get them."

"I am going to **_kill_** you! When I get my hands on you I'll… I'll! UgH! You are a dead man walking Kazama! Do you hear me? You're a dead man and I mean it!" To anger her further, he did a fairly complicated trick by throwing one higher in the air than the others and catching it as it flipped down, blade first. Had he not been an expert, it would have pierced his skin and stung tremendously. Xiaoyu jumped up to the tree branch he was on before realizing that he had already jumped into the next tree in sight. She followed him and he, again, moved out of the way.

It was already nine in the evening when she realized that they'd gone past the normally boring trail with a little difficulty. They were actually in the next town. Something about this town seemed special though.

She walked through the door of an inn, extremely exhausted, while Jin followed her bouncing happily behind her, the blades still in his possession. She grumbled a bit about his trick but he just ignored it and stashed the knives inside his pack. They have proved to be pretty useful so far.

"I'm tired," Xiaoyu told the innkeeper. He, a balding, ratty looking fellow, immediately gave her directions to the room. She thanked him and left Jin to pay and run to catch up with her. She was completely disgusted by how much energy he had and she made sure that he knew about it. Jin though, simply smiled as he usually did and opened the doors in the room.

Xiaoyu blinked once. Twice. Something was wrong with this arrangement.

"Xiaoyu… did you happen to get us a double room?" Jin's voice sounded a bit more strained than usual. Xiaoyu laughed nervously.

"I… I guess so. I didn't really specify and I guess h… I guess he thought…" The Chinese shook her head at Jin's bewildered face.

"I can get myself another futon. I'm sure we can fit two in here." Jin's face lost its tenseness at the moment she finished her statement. Xiaoyu though noticed the sweat that had beaded on his brow. Was he really _that _shy? A plan hatched itself in the dark and calculating corners of Ling Xiaoyu's mind.

"I-I'm sure they'll allow that. W-we can f-fit two beds here." Jin said with obvious relief as his brows had slightly loosened from their furrowed position. She scratched her head as something was becoming clearer and clearer to her.

"Jinny-chan! I think I know why he thought… you know…" He snapped his head to her direction. Xiaoyu could have sworn she heard it crack but just let it pass since he looked perfectly fine… except for the sweat in his face.

"Yo-you do?"

"Of course! It's the day before Tanabata! Everyone's a couple!" He gulped audibly, audible enough for Xiaoyu to hear who was about 7 feet away.

"Bu-but, not us though. Umm… right?" She rolled her eyes. She never imagined Jin to be this way when it came to this. He was serious when he said he was never an expert in the field of women.

"Of course not Jinny-chan. We just happen to be a brother and sister traveling together who made a mistake with the room arrangements." Jin nodded vigorously.

"That's what I hoped you'd say. Okay. Umm… I say we eat? Does food interest you at this moment?" Her stomach immediately agreed with him as it made a loud grumble, obviously she needed energy for all that she lost trying to catch up with Jin. They straightened their packs and went back downstairs. When they reached the landing, Xiaoyu straightened for a moment before saying,

"Go ahead Jinny-chan. I think I forgot something in the room. I'll just follow." He nodded and she inched back in. With a look at the empty doorway, she smiled evilly and rummaged through his pack.

No sign of the blades… Unless…

Clink. Clink. Clink.

"Are you looking for these?" Jin was standing in the doorway with an innocent expression as he dangled the blades in front of her. Xiaoyu just growled and followed him downstairs without comment. She was much too tired to do anything about it.

..::o::..

Finally after they ate dinner and just before they went to bed, inspiration struck Xiaoyu. She finally had another plan in action and this time, she was very sure it would work based on the personality of their host. As they went to the room, she casually mentioned to Jin that she couldn't get them another futon. His face had turned to that of a hunted rabbit for a moment but he laughed and told her to take the futon, like any gentleman would. He was going to sleep on plain tatami.

Oh no you don't! Xiaoyu thought fiercely although she was careful not to show any emotion on her face.

"Oh but Jinny-chan, it would be rude to get the tatami dirty, wouldn't t?"

Xiaoyu: One point.

Jinny-chan: Zero

"Ha-Hai, but isn't it his fault for not supplying us with two futons?" Xiaoyu was slowly getting fed up with this,

"How was he supposed to know we just travel together? He's probably got a shortage from Tanabata. I heard that there are a lot of visitors." Actually, it was probably the other way around. He, however, didn't need to know that and Xiaoyu had no plans of telling him either. He was starting to panic once again.

"Oh come on Jinny-chan. How bad can it be? It's not like we don't sleep close for security anyway. I swear wont attack you."

Attack? That definitely didn't sound good to Jins ears.

Xiaoyu: Two points

Jinny-chan: Zero

She almost had him cornered. Just a little more and it's mission accomplished. But then… something she hadn't expected happened,

BOOM!

"Ahhh!!!!"

A loud scream like that from Xiaoyu could only mean one thing.

Oh yes. It was the crying of the lovers in the sky. It sometimes happened in Tanabata especially since it was monsoon season.

Xiaoyu immediately jumped under the covers, shivering. Thunder, her best friend. It was loud. And even now, years after being a little girl comforted by Wang during the storms, they still bothered her to no end.

BOOM!

Make that scared. Frightened. Absolutely terrified. Storms during monsoon could and do become terrible. He one time their house had almost fallen over from the wind was proof of that. She'd been shivering under the covers then as well.

"Xia-Xiao? Are you okay?" She didn't respond. Her jaws were locked. Another blast of thunder made the invincible Chinese pull the covers over her head.

"I… hate… storms." Was the only thing she got out through her chattering teeth and it wasn't even more than a soft croak. Jin was actually happy about this. Because of how Xiao is, he would surely be sleeping at the corner of the room. It's not as if he could sleep next to her with her shrieking and shivering every time the thunder hit. It would be extremely uncomfortable to say the least. Jin sighed to himself before tentatively crawling into the futon as far away as he could possibly get.

His crawling lasted for about two seconds.

BOOM!

'Ahhh!!!" Xiaoyu clutched onto him, hiding her face. Jin closed his eyes wondering how on earth he was going to get out of this one. The next blast of thunder convinced him.

He wasn't going to get out of this one.

Xiaoyu opened one eye when no bolts hit for a while. Her body relaxed and she let out a breath that she had been holding. Jin coughed pointedly but she didn't let go. He froze. A storm was already one thing.

'HAH! I got them back!" Xiaoyu crowed as she held up her preciously blades triumphantly. Jins eyes opened wide. Now, how did that happen?

BOOM!

The delayed thunder immediately made her forget about her blades. The blades fell to the floor as she shivered under the blanket once more and gripping Jin tightly. The smiling Jin sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

Tsuzukeru… 

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

**_Authors Notes: _**_Wow… exactly eight pages of font nine verdana, definitely my longest chapter for this fic so far. :)_

**_Info:_**_ Last Sunday I was walking in the mall when I bumped my right eyebrow and right knee on an automatic glass door… argh. Absolutely irrelevant? No. For some reason, it helped me remember that it was already Sunday and Friday was just around the corner, which meant that it was about time I started with this chapter. All hail the door for reminding me. _

**_More info: _**_I was working on this at about 3 in the morning last Tuesday and it was actually my exam day and I haven't studied. Thank goodness I didn't fall asleep while taking the test. Because of this I feel as if this chapter was a bit rushed. Gomen ne if it isn't that well written. I promise to do better in the coming chapters. _

_Right, onto the individual notes to my reviewers. This is in no particular order. :)_

**_Potty:_**_ Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to my world. :) That is true but it is absolutely alright. I understand that not everyone is as free as I am when it comes to going to the internet. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters. :)_

**_skittle-extreme:_**_ Thank you for your kind words. :) I know, that chapter goes into my favorite chapters that I've written list. Hmm… there'll be more flirtation now hahaha! ;) How is this chapter? :)_

**_mi-chan:_**_ Sniff.. ugly pala. :( So men! Kidding, thank you for always supporting me. Make sure to read my new UM fic hahaha, I am determined to get you into the Ayu/Tsujiai pairing. They look absolutely adorable together! And yes, my family members call me fluffy. :P_

**_Jujubie: _**_Hahah! Thanks for the long review. :) And yes! I love Xiaoyu the way she is too. I don't end up sleeping in class hahaha, I actually love school. OO Especially exams… OO I sound so freaky now. :P I do get tempted to sleep during science class though. :P Xiaoyu and Jin sounds perfect. :)_

**_Jeanie:_**_ Aww! I'm so touched! Thanks dear. ;) I am glad you enjoyed your chapter, I loved it too. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier this week. I was so pressured with school, I had three essays to make, a speech and exams to study for. OO… high school is so frustrating. :( I'll try to update sooner again. :)_

**_TokyoPrincess:_**_ Well if that was long, this is waaay longer. :) I feel sad for Xiaoyu too… she should leave Dave alone and just stick with Jin don't you think? I don't like my Dave character too… .::joins you in killing Dave::. Mwahaha. :) Oh and don't worry, I'll let you on Jin's past soon. All due in time dear. :)Thanks for sticking with me! :)_

**_Muonline fan:_**_ It's alright if you didn't review right away. You're not obliged to do so anyway. I am just glad you're still sticking with this story. I did update chapter seven early Eight days earlier! ;) This chapter took long because I've been busy. I will try to update earlier, it's just that my schedule doesn't allow me to. I'm having my exams right now and trust me, taking a test with only an hour of sleep is not a good thing… hahaha. Maybe I could post the next chapter earlier because my exams are ending this week. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad you enjoy reading this fic. :)_

**_Lyzz2nwn:_**_ Wow… now that is a long review… it made my smile. :) I haven't recoeved a review that long for a long time now. It's alright if you didn't review earlier, I always foprget things too. I suffer from STML. :( Hahaha, you didn't die! Woot woot! :P 79 children is not too muc… I plan to have about 99… joke hahaha! :P Like what you said, Jin's girlfriend would have tooo much stretch marks. Lol. Xiaoyu was being sarcastic hahaha, about the whole statement… maybe not the first part but she was definitely being sarcastic about the weird men chasing him being pleasant. Surprisingly.. I never tried ding the laundry… not even once mwahahaha! :P Don't you think that Dave guy proposing and pigs flying almost sound perfect? Hahaha… I've never have pervs slap me in the butt OO thankfully… I don't know what I'd do, kick them hard in the family jewels? Hahaha! :P I like the mug thing though, that one sounds appealing. :P You do seem a bit hyperactive dear… I like being hyperactive, actually I am hyper active most of the time too hahah! :P Anyway, this note is getting a bit too long hahaha! :P I'll stop about now too… :) Thanks for sticking to the story. Oh, why don't you make an account so you could submit signed reviews and you could just check your review history if ever the story reviewed is updated? It's pretty easy and I recommend it. You don't need to write a story to register and it would make your life easier. :) Goodness… this is even longer than the review hahaha! :P_

_All in all, ARIGATO to the eight people who reviewed. You had inspired me and made my day. You have my never ending gratitude and the promise of a next chapter soon. :)_

_Alright! I'll stop now… that had been too long! :P The authors notes made it eleven pages long hahaha, I have too much things to say! :P I will see if school permits me to update earlier. I assure you though that I would update. I wont leave this fic alone no matter how long it takes me to update… :)_

_Come on and review… I know you want to. Hehehe, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Come on people! get me inspired! :D_

**_Ad:_**_ Mwahaha… check out my new fic! Woot woot! Yeah I have a new fic entitled 'Missing you' another Xiaojin fluffyness fic. Please check it out. :D Also check out my other fics. They're a good read too, especially the pimple thing. :)_

****

**_.::bows::._**

**_.::Misao Seta::._****__**


	9. Tanabata

_Authors Notes: Again, I am terribly sorry for the delayed update (I was supposed to update last Friday, August 20). I was really busy last week my cousins came here from Japan and I had to baby-sit their son…although he is such an adorable sweetie, babies aren't always the sweetest thing. Ugh, making this too long… other notes at the end._

_Disclaimer: If I were the creator and story writer of Tekken then I wouldn't be writing this and you wouldn't be reading this… you would be watching this._

_Well, I think I will dedicate this chapter to myself. I have finally turned fifteen last August 22!! YAY! confetti Are you guys happy for me? Wahaha… right back to the fic… :)_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..;:o::..::o::..:o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

**_RECAP_**

_Xiaoyu opened one eye when no bolts hit for a while. Her body relaxed and she let out a breath that she had been holding. Jin coughed pointedly but she didn't let go. He froze. A storm was already one thing._

_'HAH! I got them back!" Xiaoyu crowed as she held up her preciously blades triumphantly. Jins eyes opened wide. Now, how did that happen?_

_BOOM!_

_The delayed thunder immediately made her forget about her blades. The blades fell to the floor as she shivered under the blanket once more and gripping Jin tightly. The smiling Jin sighed. _

_It was going to be a long night._

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..;:o::..::o::..:o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Finding My Way To You_

**_Chapter Nine_**_: Tanabata_

**_By_**_: Misao Setai_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..;:o::..::o::..:o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

It was another beautiful day in the streets of Japan. After the long and cold stormy night, the sun had finally showed itself once more showering the streets with golden rays. As usual, the wind was softly blowing wind through the leaves. As usual, the people were up and busy in the streets. But, today is not like any other day. Today is a special day. Today is Tanabata. The holiday where most couples get further united as husband and wife.

For our two travelers however, that wasn't the case.

Xiaoyu felt the warmth near her as she awoke. She let her eyes remain close for a bit enjoying the warmth of whatever was beside her. It was warmer staying in the comfort of the blanket compared to the room, which was near freezing. Their curtains remained down, which prevented the sunlight from providing any heat to the rooms inhabitants.

She didn't want to wake up. She didn't have to wake up so why bother getting up and away from all the wonderful warmth? She could lay down all day in the warmth of her blanket. She was comfortable there. She was content right where she was. She might as well stay in bed all day, she had nothing to do anyway.

After awhile, she became aware of the heat source near her. Oh… so that was where all the heat was coming from. So that was what made this bed so warm and comfortable. She grabbed it roughly and put her arms around it and sighed contentedly as she felt that wonderful 'I'm-not-getting-out-of-bed' feeling.

She heard a soft squeak, and a cough, which was followed by a choke as her arms pulled the heat source tighter. Why did she feel as if something was very wrong about this? As if she should not be doing this?

A squeak.

A cough.

Choking and…

"Xia-Xiaoyu… ple-please let go…"

Very wrong indeed.

She was immediately jerked back to reality.

"AHHH!!! PERVERT! Hentai! Hentai!" The object of her aggressions couldn't successfully dodge her as she was squeezing her arms around him. Tightly. Luckily for him, her precious blades had long dropped out of her reach the night before. He would have been suffering from severe cuts by now if they hadn't. He could even have had one of his eye ball struck by it as Xiaoyu barely missed Jins eye.

"Xiao, I wasn't the one that hugged you. If you remember, and I beg you to remember that, _you_ hugged me." Jin suddenly said, desperately trying to stop Xiaoyus continous attacks. She stopped just as a punch was about to connect with his face.

"O-oh…" Her blood immediately shot up to her face as her cheeks turned crimson. Deep crimson.

"I'm sorry about that. I really hate cold mornings. I hate mornings…" He smiled… or was that a grimace? She was beginning to be able to tell the difference by now. He extracted himself from her death grip, which hadn't slackened in the least bit. Jin pulled himself out of the futon, smirked and suddenly pulled the blanket off, chuckling as Xiaoyu shivered at the loss of warmth. She glared at him for removing her source of warmth.

"That was really cruel Jiiny-chan." The Chinese accused. Jin just raised his eyebrow as if saying that it was not _that_ cruel.

"And clobbering me to death for being hugged wasn't? I think that falls under the genre cruel too Xiao." She sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I get your point already." Glancing around the room, she suddenly noticed her precious blades, which were sprawled all around the room. She stood up right away and dashed to pick each of her treasure, all the while glaring at Jin. After gathering all of them, she stowed them in their usual places promising to herself never to let Jin even touch them. She would never let him get her babies from her again.

"What are we doing today Jinny-chan? Leaving this place already? Got any plans in mind?" The boy just shrugged.

"Hmm… I thought I'd just let you shop here. It is Tanabata anyway, there should be some pretty interesting things outside today." He winced as he saw her face. She had immediately turned downcast at the mention of the festival. It would be the first year that she wouldn't be going with _him…_ the very first Tanabata without _him_…

She suddenly brightened as if she had just realized that there was another person with her. Another person who could accompany her to the festivities that evening.

"Jinny-chan!"

Jin stared at her surprised at her sudden upbeat attitude and silently marveling at how fast Xiaoyus mood changes from downcast to upbeat.

"Jinny-chan! Could you take me to the festival tonight? Please Jinny-chan! Please! Please! Please! I don't ever ask you for favors… well not often and I've been very very kind to you during the time we traveled so far! Please, please, please take me tongith!" She stared at Jin with pleading eyes. Jin laughed, she almost sounded desperate.

"I was planning on it anyway. We're in the right area for some nice celebrations, better make the best out of it right?" Her energy, whish was usually very low at this time of the day suddenly took a leap, a great leap.

"Yay! You're the bestest Jinny-chan! Let's get going then!" He blinked.

"Aren't we going to eat first Xiao"

"We can just get something while we're out. I have a feeling that the food in this place isn't that good anyway." He smiled.

"Works for me."

.::o::.

Xiaoyu led Jin out into the busy street by the arm, not seeming to notice the stares that accompanied them. A food stand had caught her eye not long after they had left the inn and they both ate breakfast at the stand.

Jin grinned as he watched her as she bounced booth after booth like a child. Even almost like a butterfly fluttering from flower to flower. Everything caught her eyes and even Jin had to restrain himself from stopping at too many places. By the end of the day, however, he found himself amazed at her restraint when actually buying. Xiaoyu ended up only buying a beautiful hair pin with a tiny flower, a decorative comb and a pretty flowered bracelet and earrings. She had bought all these after a long debate with herself and after he reminded her not to spend too much of her money or else they'd be back to camping in the forests, which for Xiaoyu, was not an option she would like to have.

While strolling, she'd looked very tempted by some flower vendors. Seeming to want one, Jin asked her if she wanted some, but Xiaoyu just shook her head vigorously although still looking longingly at the flowers.

"They're just going to wilt and wither even if I don't end up leaving them behind somewhere. Besides, even if I wanted one, why spend a fortune over those when I could just pick them, right?" Jin looked at her curiously.

"But, isn't it different if you buy them? I think I recall someone telling me that a flower is more special when bought." She smiled.

"It is, but not unless someone bought them for me. I've always wanted some guy to get some flowers for me. I mean, just any flower would do. I wouldn't mind if it was picked and not bought. It's not like I ever even wanted them bought." Her beautiful smile and dreamy look disintegrated into a scowl as she thought about the person she'd purposefully left behind. Jin had carefully tried to enlighten her mood after that, drawing her attention to another stand that was showing off its array of decoration for the festival.

At one part of their stroll, Xiaoyu looked longingly at the dancing in the town square but decided not to mention it to Jin. No one had ever taken her dancing. Especially him. She'd just always look at them longingly and pass by the dancing couples. Not once had a guy asked her to dance.

"Hey Xiaoyu, come over here." Jin motioned for her to follow him.

"What?" She couldn't see anything. He grinned at her confusion.

"It's not here, we've got to go on a little bit." The smiling boy just pulled her along as she'd done to him that morning. They went through the different stalls, then through the trees at a very rapid pace.

When they stopped right in front of the bridge, she was almost out of breath, but that wasn't enough to keep her from gasping in delight at the sight laid out in front of her for her eyes to feast on.

Xiaoyu ran immediately over to the bridge where stone lanterns were flickering softly. The place was completely deserted except for them a few fireflies since everyone else was in the center of the town celebrating the festival. The river, which ran beneath the bridge, glowed with the light of the two constellations that had joined for only that one night of the year. It was the perfect place to see the stars.

"I thought you'd like it." Jin laughed beside her.

"I passed through here during the festival a few years ago. As soon as you mentioned Tanabata I thought of this place." The Chinese' smile was brilliant, almost mesmerizingly beautiful.

"It's beautiful Jinny-chan." She exclaimed. Xiaoyu pulled herself onto the railing of the bridge looking down at the river as it flowed past them. He joined her a few moments later steadying himself by locking his feet behind the bottom rail.

"It's much, much better than what we… what I used to do for Tanabata. I only ever got to play a few games and eat a few really yummy food." Jins smile had turned a lot more gentle than normal.

"I'm glad you're having fun." He told her gently. She was quiet as she watched the river flow by. Staring at the river, she saw Jins reflection. Wait… She examined Jins reflection more. Was his smile different than normal or was it only her imagination…?

Xiaoyu's grip on the rail was too loose to stop her from falling into the river. She let out a cry of surprise as she had lost her balance and started to tumble in.

Jins hand snaked around her waist just in time. Xiaoyu blinked as she hung above the water. Jin pulled her up.

"Maybe we should just sit on the bench." He suggested. She just nodded still a bit shaken from the experience.

After an uncomfortable silence he suddenly spoke up, asking a question, almost out of the blue.

"What were you doing when you jumped out at me on the road?" The Chinese started then laughed nervously.

"Oh. That. Um… well, I sort of thought you were a bandit that I could get some money from. " She defended herself before he could even respond.

"Almost no one ever traveled on that road! I couldn't even see you very clearly from where I was. I mean, it's not like I was thinking at that moment, 'Hey! I bet that's the guy who always bullied everyone in high school!'"

He cringed at the description she had given her. She cursed herself and mentally kicked herself for her insensitivity.

"I['m sorry Jinny-chan. I didn't mean it like that." HE shook his head.

"I know you didn't. Still it's not very flattering. You could've at least thought that I was a vendor.. or a highwayman. More dignified you know?" She let out a breath and laughed. It was good that he has a sense of humor and that he just let that go easily.

With your clothes in that condition? No, you had to be a bandit. There is no way you could pull off a highwayman." Jins smile turned sly.

"What about you? What kind of robber would you be?" She huffed at his question.

"Well, obviously I can't be a robber. I'm the daughter of a restaurant owner and a respected citizen."

"-Who was going to rob me." Xiaoyu frowned.

"Point taken. Fin them. I'm a beautiful woman, a expert fighter, a great cook and I have superb fashion sense. I would have to be a rake if anything." She posed dramatically with her blades. Jin chuckled.

"I don't think you could pull off being a bandit. You would have to be a few years older if you wanted to." Xiaoyu scoffed at him. "I can be whatever I want to be! I keep telling you that. It doesn't matter how old I am. I kick butt!" Jin shook his head in amusement.

"I do keep forgetting that. So what does a bandit and rake put together?" He asked inquisitive and amused eyes watching Xiaoyu.

"Hey! This is all hypothetical. You're a traveler and I'm the most beautiful and talented woman in the planet."

"Yes, yes. You can be whatever you want to be, after all." The Chinese gave him a sly look.

"Really?" Before Jin could respond, she pulled him to his feet and ran with him back to the town square.

"Xiaoyu? What are you doing? Where are we going?" She grinned and pulled him into the dancing crowd.

"I say that we're dancers for tonight! Is that okay with you?" He stared at her, eyes amused, then laughed.

"I don't think I have a choice since we already are dancing."

"I'm going to fall over dead... I mean it." Xiaoyu groaned. Jin, barely winded, looked at her in amusement.

If you think that is bad, you should try baby-sitting, changing dirty diapers… disgusting. It's not even as fun." Xiaoyu looked at Jin curiously.

"When did you ever baby-sit Jinny-chan? Did you do that while traveling?" He suddenly stiffened realizing what he had just said.

"Y-yes… I did that while I was traveling around." Xiaoyu gave him a dubious look, which was followed by a scowl.

"You know, you're a terrible liar Jinny-chan. But, I guess I'll let it go for the night. Now, I want bed! I'm so tired I could drift right off to sleep the moment that futon touches my skin. Ah! Just thinking about all that comfortable softness makes me feel sleepy." Her companion stopped for a moment as if he was contemplating something. She noticed this and stopped a moment later then turned around.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, confusion etched all over her face. There was a tinge of worry in her voice, she didn't want to be responsible for bringing back bad memories, especially not tonight. They were in such a good mood and she'd do anything to prevent that good mood from getting spoiled.

"No. Everything is fine. I was just… thinking about something." She didn't have time to ask what it was. As he finished his sentence he bent over and picked her up. Xiaoyu's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know if you realize this but I don't resemble a baby Jinny-chan. Not in any way. Sure my face is as cute and adorable but in size? I don't thin so." Jins eyes twinkled as he thought of the obvious response. However, her glare stopped him from speaking.

"Don't even respond to what I just said."

"I just thought that you might have wanted to get to bed faster. It wouldn't be an overall good night if we had to walk for half an hour just to get to bed right after you had tired yourself out, right?" Xiaoyu looked thoughtful for a moment then finally relaxed as he carried her back to the inn.

"Alright. Fine. Carry me if you must. But remember that you'll pay later." She told him matter-of-factly.

"I don't doubt that for an instant." He replied. She felt him shift her weight and bend down to pick something up. Her smiling companion suddenly slipped a small beautiful purple flower behind her ear.

"How is that for payment?" He asked mischievously, a slight shimmer present in his eyes.

She gave a happy cry and didn't complain at all on the way back. Once they got back to the inn and settled into the futon Jin asked Xiaoyu a question.

"You didn't pray tonight." Xiaoyu smiled at this,

"I didn't need to. If someone wants to be my friend they can take me for who I am." He laughed at her response and pulled the covers further over himself.

"I don't want to say I told you so but I did."

Tsuzukeru… 

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..;:o::..::o::..:o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Authors Notes: Hmm… not much in this chapter… I feel like this is a bit rushed because I'm planning on posting this first thing tomorrow… :) _

_I'm sorry I have been neglecting this fic lately.. I have a new obsession on Gundam Wing fanfics so that's where I spend most of my time in… aside from baby-sitting. Nasketball games also talk about 12 hours of my week, plus school work so yeah… I'm a busy girl. Hope you guys understand and stick with me to the end. I do not plan on stopping this. I promise to finish this. :)_

_Individual notes: (not in any particular order)_

**_Jeanie_**_: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :) I'm sorry I took longer than what I said I'd take (two weeks), I've been really busy. You're an incoming grade 12 huh? Well… I see that you are my elder than! :) You are part of the band camp? Coolie! What instrument do you play? I'm not part of a band camp since I don't think we have it hear but I do know guitars and pianos… __J__ Thanks for reading! :)_

**_skittle-xtreme_**_: thanks you so very much for taking your time to go back to and review this fic just because it didn't allow you the first time. I really appreciate it. Reviews mean a lot to me and help a great deal in inspiring me. Thank you for your support. Hope I didn't let you down with this chapter. :)_

**_potty_**_: Yeah, that previous chapter was pretty long was it? I tried making this shorter, I just hope the spacing works now since last time it didn't work. :( Oh! Thanks for checking out my new fic! I really appreciate it! :)_

**_muonlinefan_**_: Hehehe! Isn't Xiao really cool here? Haha! So spunky and sort off scary even if she's so tiny… I'll stick with that. :) Thanks for sticking with me throughout the whole fic! :) Your review has always been a source of inspiration. :)_

**_mi-chan_**_: BOO! Heehee! Thanks soooo much for reading both fics! How was the UM fic? And the other fic? AHAHA! I'm so happy! Thanks for all your support! Wahaha! LA SALLE WON! Woot woot! :) And yeah I have a thing with making things longer than they should be.. you should know that. :P_

**_Baccus Creamaeus_**_: You missed the last chapter!!! Heehee… but that is alright… :) I understand that everyone is busy and that they don't have internet access like some people do. I love this Xiao too! I find her adorably spunky… hehehe, I'm glad it's not over cute heehee! I haven't seen the Tekken 5 desktop picture cries I need to surf and look for that! :( Is she adorable? Thank you sooo much for all your support. :)_

**Lyzz2nwn**: ouyay nowkay igpay atinlay? Wahahah! :D I don't even know if that's right… I do know pig Latin too! :D I do enjoy reading long reviews… I like long reviews! Yes! I confess I'm a klutz! I have a bruise in my eye brow to remind me of that. I'm sorry if Jin didn't bump into an automatic glass door… I don't think it was invented then. :P Well there's not much fluff in this chapter but I hope it's not that Bad. :P I had to rush with this since I didn't want to make you guys wait so long… I need some serious organizing to do. Thunderstorms don't scare me much… I actually like watching the lines of thunder when it rains wahaha! :P Hmm… why do you say that your fic would absolutely suck? Don't say that! Think positive! Look what happened to me… I thought positive and well my fics aren't that good but I think that they are something. shudders ugh… no stitches please… :P I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner… I hope you're still okay. :P Thank you for all your support! :)

Now people! Show a little support and give the poor striving writer a review here please? Tell me what you think about the story so far. Good, bad, horrible, nice, sweet, I should stop writing, etc. Comments and suggestions are very welcome.

_.::bows::._

_.::Misao Seta::._


	10. PeeEmEs

Authors Notes: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I feel like a very terrible author… I haven't updated on my scheduled update day again… I was supposed to update on the tenth of September... I hate missing deadlines. pouts My lateness in updating has been caused by what my friends and I call the 'September homework attack'. Goodness… you people should see the pile of things I have to do for next week. Well, at least I have updated right? I'm terribly sorry if there isn't much fluff in this fic. I just don't want things to go too fast, I want to keep their relationship as realistic as possible. Anyway, want to keep this short… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own it… I would want to though. Tekken 5 characters look sooo adorable… especially Xiao and Christie! :)

This chapter is dedicated to my honors math teacher who, despite being a guy, shows signs of… lol… PMS… wahahaha! :P

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Finding my way to you

Chapter 10: Pee-Em-Es

By: Misao Yuy (yes… a new pen name. I'm over Seta lol… Heero Yuy is cuter.)

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

**RECAP**

"I just thought that you might have wanted to get to bed faster. It wouldn't be an overall good night if we had to walk for half an hour just to get to bed right after you had tired yourself out, right?" Xiaoyu looked thoughtful for a moment then finally relaxed as he carried her back to the inn.

"Alright. Fine. Carry me if you must. But remember that you'll pay later." She told him matter-of-factly.

"I don't doubt that for an instant." He replied. She felt him shift her weight and bend down to pick something up. Her smiling companion suddenly slipped a small beautiful purple flower behind her ear.

"How is that for payment?" He asked mischievously, a slight shimmer present in his eyes.

She gave a happy cry and didn't complain at all on the way back. Once they got back to the inn and settled into the futon Jin asked Xiaoyu a question.

"You didn't pray tonight." Xiaoyu smiled at this,

"I didn't need to. If someone wants to be my friend they can take me for who I am." He laughed at her response and pulled the covers further over himself.

"I don't want to say I told you so but I did."

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

It had already been two weeks since the festival. As usual, the two, Xiaoyu and Jin, still traveled all around the country searching for God knows what. Although the purpose of traveling was still the same for both and they're still the same people traveling together, a thing that has changed between the two is their relationship.

For instance, the two had now been sleeping in one futon but only, _only_, for a number of reasons and nothing more, or so they say.

Logical reason number one: The storms are far from over and was just, indeed, getting started on that memorable night.

Logical reason number two: Their disguise has changed from 'extremely-close-loving-and-caring-brother-and-sister' to 'hinting-at-a-relationship-but-not-quite-there-yet'. This, according to Xiaoyu, was to throw off anyone who was following them.

Logical reason number three: Obviously, since they sleep under one futon, it costs them less. After the Tanabata festival, Xiaoyu had been worried sick that all her money almost got depleted from the festivities and food. Sleeping under one futon was another one of her brilliant ways to save money.

Logical reason number four: As stated above, the storms were far from over. This would imply that nights would be scary, thunder-filled and hella cold. Sleeping under one futon would mean more warmth because of the body heat of the person sleeping next to you. And yes, this was another one of Xiaoyus ideas.

Logical reason number five: Sleeping together, on one futon, under one blanket was more… comfortable. Sure, Xiaoyu still whimpered whenever there were thunder storms but still, Jin gave her a sense of comfort and protection that she no longer felt so frightened about thunder storms. Well, at least not as much as she used to.

However, it was much, much, later that something very unexpected happened. Something Xiaoyu never dreamed would become a problem.

"Hey Jinny-chan! This place looks good enough. Let's stay here for the evening. I'm dead tired." Jin stared at her worriedly for a second then stole a glance at the inn looking very much dubious.

"Oh I don't know Xiaoyu… it looks… sorta… really… not quite… very old." Xiaoyu stared at him, her left eyebrow raised.

"Sorta, really, not quite, very old?" It took a while before Jin could fully analyze what he had just said. That didn't make sense. He smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, I think it looks old Xiao." That was an understatement in his mind. The place did not look 'sorta' or 'very' old. It was more like, ancient or even Jurassic. The place was obviously falling apart. Xiaoyu just grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's keep going."

"If you're too tired I could carry you, you know." He offered and she politely refused, her pride getting the better of her.

"No need. I'll manage."

"Whatever you say Xiao."

Jin stared at Xiaoyu for a while then smiled at her change of attitude as they continued down the road they were on. As they made their way, they encountered a few more inns and not one of them were approved by both as one or the other would reject the place. Finally after walking for another fifteen minutes, the 'couple' finally agreed on which place to stay in for the evening.

Once inside, Xiaoyu talked to the innkeeper and came back with a huge frown. Once close enough, she motioned towards a man in the corner of the room.

"That guy over there? He's part of the local spy network. He's got something which, according to him, would interest us." Jin tried to look surprised and actually succeeded. He had known about a lot of the local spy networks since his grandfather would always spy on the opposing companies and spies was something that was part of the Kazama's everyday acquaintance. He had already noticed quite a few who were part of them as Xiaoyu and himself walked through the towns. Nevertheless, he still followed her to the corner.

When they got there, Jin examined the man. Now he was someone he has never seen before. He looked as if he was in his forties and that the years hasn't exactly been good to him. Sliver hair and wrinkles had accompanied his aging as well as loss of hair and a few gigantic warts. He jumped to greet the two as they reached the table.

"Hey! I never thought I'd be able to catch with you two and talk to you! I'm glad I caught up with you. I've got some interesting news for you, well that is assuming that you haven't already heard about it." Xiaoyu moved her hands as if motioning him to continue as he looked at Jin questioningly.

"There's someone a day behind you. He's a man and he's very good too, very well trained. We wouldn't have known about him if he hadn't slipped up. He seemed a little too eager about all this." At this, Jins eyes narrowed and he slipped into the conversation surprising both their informant and Xiaoyu.

"Excuse me but, what did this guy look like? Which of us was he interested in?" Jin looked into the mans eyes as if it was written there on his eyes. The man however, did not speak. Xiaoyu looked confused at first then suddenly her eyes widened and she let out a cough. Without thinking, the Chinese grabbed her pouch with money and held it to their informant. At this, the man seemed much more friendly and answered Jins question.

"He didn't really let us on which among the two of you he was after. All I know is that he wears a cloak. He has black hair and black eyes. He looked typical and didn't stand out at all. He had a few tattoos but none of us got close enough to get a definite shape." The Chinese nodded and then turned to leave and after a few seconds, was followed by Jin too. Their informant however, instead of returning to whatever business he was doing, continued to stare at the 'couple' and smiled at their retreating form.

"Is it true what they're saying about you?" Their informant suddenly blurted out. At this statement Xiaoyu stopped walking. What were they saying about me? Us? Were they even talking about her?

"What are you talking about?" She asked confusion written on her face.

"You don't know?! It's everywhere! People all over the towns you've been have been saying that you're married to him. So is it true?" The 'couple' stiffened and the Chinese slowly turned around.

"Why you little-"

"Xiaoyu! Don't. It'll just cause more mayhem." Because of his effort to stop her, he managed to grab onto the third part of her body he was never supposed to have contact with.

Her hair.

As he lunged forward in an attempt to stop Xiaoyu from attacking the men, he desperately grabbed whatever part of her he could reach and pulled it. Unfortunately, that part was her hair.

"aRGhggHHHhgg!!! Let go! Let go!" She pulled out her blades once again thinking about landing one right on his face. Fortunately for her, she thought about it once again and thought that letting a teensy tease get to her was better than actually loosing it once again. Instead of the usual blades, she attempted to twist around in a flash then send him tumbling to the ground with one her 'mighty' kicks. Her friend, however, is much faster than her and Jin easily dodged this moving out of the way before her foot had a chance to connect with his leg, or rather, ankle. The informant they left behind just shook his head in amusement as he watched the two proceed to the second level of the inn.

As soon as they reached their room and Xiaoyu closed the door behind them, Xiaoyu suddenly stopped. She sat down, her face looking thoughtful. She was having another change of mood. Jin looked at her inquiringly, a pinch of worry present in his face. Before he could ask anything though, Xiaoyu snapped her fingers.

"Argh. Damn, I knew it Jin! I knew it! I knew it!" The obviously frustrated girl stood up from her spot and started walking back and forth across the room, her hands clutching her head. At this, Jins face was now filled with worry. Something was not right.

"Knew what? Xiaoyu are you okay?"

"I knew it Jin! I knew someone was following us! And, of course, it's because of me that he's a day behind." Xiaoyu smiled proudly. Jin however, knowledgeable in both Spying and Xiaoyu, shook his head in disapproval.

"No you didn't Xiao. It was a downwind trail. You were just being yourself." She glared at him.

"Yeah, go ahead and ruin my moment." Although he didn't like the thought that she was once again angry with him, surprisingly, he found himself thinking how absolutely adorable Xiaoyu was when she was angry with her lips pouting. Inwardly kicking himself for being such a sick man, he shook his head, scratched his head then looked apologizing at Xiaoyu.

"I'm sorry, I was just saying the truth you know. I can't let your head grow that big now can I? It would just add to your already too heavy weight." This was, obviously, a very bad comeback. It was a comment that you would rather keep to yourself then share with someone as hot headed as Xiaoyu.

"TOO HEAVY?! TOO HEAVY???" Jin winced as she screamed her lungs out. Whoa boy. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Xiao, Xiao, Xiao. I was just kidding alright?"

"Well, don't do that! Can't I gloat at least a little now that my precautions have had an effect?" Jin shrugged.

"If you prefer to then no one is stopping you. Personally, I am tired from finding an agreeable place to sleep in. Oyasumi." Xiaoyu wrinkled her nose at the 'cheap' way he had escaped the argument. Grumbling something under her breath about how she had no one to gloat to now, she eventually took her place in the futon that they shared.

"Oyasumi Jinny-chan."

A few moments had passed, then…

"Oh… no…" She shifted uncomfortably under the sheet. She was shivering at the thought of having to say what she was about to say. She couldn't say it. Not to Jin. It was bound to be extremely embarrassing. But then, they were friends anyway right? And… perhaps he already knows about this? Besides, wasn't she Ling Xiaoyu the great? Wasn't she supposed to be strong and fearless?

Strong and fearless. Those had nothing to do with what she was about to say. Cursing under her breath, she took one last deep breath before she went in for the plunge.

"Ji-Ji-Jinny-chan?" She tapped his shoulder gently only to get a grunting sound from him. She tried again.

"Jinny-chan... oi…" She tapped him again this time harder. This time though, he surprised her by shooting up from the bed into a sitting position.

"Wha-What is it Xiao?! Are you alright-wha-what… oh." Jin clamed down as he looked around. Everything was peaceful, no use getting worked up for nothing.

"Jinny-chan… I need some bandages. Now." He examined her carefully. So… was something really wrong? He looked at her face worriedly.

"Aren't the bandages in your pack? Is something wrong?" Xiaoyu shook her head immediately. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She just wanted this to pass by as if it was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"No, they aren't. I don't think we have any. And well, this inn isn't really in the center of the town now is it?" Jin looked around for a moment.

"I don't think so. Actually, we're pretty far from town. I don't think there's anyone around for miles. What do you need the bandages for? Are you… are you hurt? You're not hurt are you?" Although she was touched at the concern in his face and voice, she still hated the fact that he was making such a fuss about the whole thing. Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!

"No Jinny-chan. I am _not_ hurt. It's… it's just…" She stopped. How was she to explain this to him? Would he even understand it? Silence. Yes, maybe he would just give in if she didn't say a single word. Not a word.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't want to tell you… But… I really do need some bandages right now." There was a slight sign of hurt in his face but it quickly changed into confusion. She was getting panicked. This is taking too long. All she needed was bandages. How long does it take for him to tell her where she could get the damn bandages?!

"Well, if it's really necessary, I think we have some extra cloth. Maybe you could use those instead. Would you want them?" Her eyes widened with joy and she immediately yanked the piece of cloth out of his hands and ran off out of the inn and into the forest as if an enemy was pursuing her.

After a while, Jin began to get worried. He followed her trail then called out to her.

"Xiaoyu? Are you okay? Do you need any help or anything with... well… whatever you're doing there?" Her reply was a frustrated growl, the sound of rustling leaves then a loud 'baka'. Jin could only wonder what was happening where Xiaoyu was. He would have followed but somehow, he sensed that Xiaoyu would rather be alone right now.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! I am perfectly fine damnit! I do not need your assistance or whatsoever! I AM FINE!!!" _He winced and waited a bit longer slightly worried.

After a while, a very flushed and very embarrassed looking Xiaoyu emerged from one of the bushes. She gave him glare as if to tell him 'I dare you say anything about this'. Sensing this, Jin shut his mouth. He had no intention asking. He simply gestured towards the entrance of the inn.

"Shall we go back in then?" The Chinese's mood immediately switched from 'ready to make war' to her normal cheerful and energetic self. She ran ahead of him slightly skipping as she made her way back to the comfort of the futon they were both lying on just a few minutes ago.

For the umpteenth time of the day, Jin shook his head in recognition. Sure, Xiaoyu may be his friend. But, after all this time they had spent together? He did not understand her at all.

Tsuzukeru… 

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Authors Notes: Ahahaha… oh well… I don't know if everyone understood the chapter and what Xiaoyu was fussing about. I'm sure you all did. Well, grls would understand this anyway, lol, just put it together. The title, the mood swings, bandages, a flustered Xiaoyu… oh well, maybe if anyone didn't quite get what I was implying here, I'll just tell you in the next chapter lol. I just thought I haven't written anything slightly funny lately. I needed a change of mood. Heehee. :) Ooh and yes, who could be following them? :P I hope everyone enjoyed that short chapter. :) It was really exciting writing this since an earthquake happened while I was doing so. It was 4 in the scale thing… I forgot what you call it lol. It helped me wake up since I was typing this half-asleep lol. :P

_Reply to reviews:_

_TokyoPrincess: Hands a box of tissue heehee, there, there. :) pouts didn't let you finish your review. :( What were you supposed to say anyway? Did you enjoy the chapter? Hehehe… I'll try to insert more fluff in the upcoming chapters. I was rereading the previous chapter and I kept squirming.. they look so kawaii!!! ()_

_Baccus Cremaeus: Heehee! Catching up on your Japanese huh? Hehehe, it's a really wonderful language. :) OOHH!!! And thank you so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooo much for giving me the site! Thank you so much! It's actually pretty lame of me since, well, believe it or not, that was the very first Tekken site I've visited. I know it's pathetic right? And I call myself a fan shakes head. Thank you so much for telling me the site. You're right, Xiaoyu looks so adorable! There are new characters too… it saddens me though that Lei, Steve and Nina weren't there… :( And who's that new Kazama? Ah! Thanks again! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

_skittle-xtreme: Here's more! Lol. Not much fluff here. I don't want things looking too fast and rushed. I think I'm going to take my time with regards to their relationship don't you think? :) Thank you for your support. I'm glad you like the story!_

_muonline-fan: I'm so glad that you thought the chapter was worth the wait! I'm glad you lied it! :) And no, don't ever think that I would give up on this fic. I won't. I promised myself that this would be the very first long fic of mine that I would actually finish. Your reviews always make me happy.. you should see me after I read reviews.. hehehe. Oh and as for your question, nope I don't study in La Salle. I wish I did though… yes, La Salle is in the Philippines. How did you know? Are you from the Philippines? Coolie! I am! I am! Lol. Thanks for the support! :D:D:D_

_mi-chan: WOOT WOOT! Hahaha! Did you feel the earthquake? Pretty strong huh? Hehehe… and woot! I was sooo happy last Tuesday! La Salle won again! Woot woot! Are you watching the game on Sunday? It's DLSU against ADMU again… woot woot! Go La Salle… thank you for your support! I think I'm updating my UM fic soon. :)_

_Potty: Once again thank you for your support! I am very glad that you're enjoying the ride so far hehehe. More fluff to come soon… and probably more action mwahaha! Stick with me! :)_

_Jeanie: Thanks for the compliment and your kind words… hehehe, I'm getting a big head. lol. Oh cool! The colorguard looks like such a cool job. Hehehe… I'd be so proud if I was holding the flag hehehe. You do cross country running?! 3.1 miles… oh my goodness that is far.. I would die if I run for a kilometer. Lol, kidding. Thank you again for all your support! I really appreciate it! :)_

Lyzz2nwn: Whoa... that was long. Hehehe, but I don't really mind. I like communicating with my readers heehee. :) I'm terribly sorry if I haven't checked out your livejournal account. As I said I'm under a huge pile of homework… I've got two speeches due on Monday, another on Tuesday, a book report on Monday, a long test on Tuesday, two quarterly tests on the 24th frustrating math problems, our class' newsletter to write, a biography to write, a surprise party for our teacher to plan, daily homework and my other stories to write. I of course, put this on top priority when it comes to updating fics. Hehehe. :) My IT teacher used to be soooo bad in English. He would always try to make his voice slang when it isn't so it ended up sounding terrible and he kept saying "we'll gonna go to the computer lab now" shakes head He should just act normally. I've come to hate essays too... because of the number of essays I've written in the past week. Goodness, school is a nightmare now! And b7y the way, I hoipe your still alive and haven't forgotten about this story seeing how absolutely late I update this… I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't make my note long this time… it's 4 in the morning and I am half awake… I've got school at seven... I think I'll turn in now…

Many thanks again to everyone who reviewed! adores reviewers Thanks for sticking with the story guys even if it takes me forever to update this. Thanks so much! Your kind words does wonders to my mood. J

Please leave me a review! Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Give me inspiration! :)

signs off __

.:: misao yuy ::.


	11. Leaving You

Authors Notes: I've got as pretty short chapter up here. Not much happenings but I really am in a hurry. It's our end of sem exams. :( I have to leave loads of time to study. I will be updating earlier than three weeks though to make up for this short chapter. Hope you all understand. :)

_Disclaimer: I could only wish…_

_This chapter is dedicated to all CCS (SxS) writers out there. You've given me a new mission in life. _

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::**RECAP**::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

"Xiaoyu? Are you okay? Do you need any help or anything with... well… whatever you're doing there?" Her reply was a frustrated growl, the sound of rustling leaves then a loud 'baka'. Jin could only wonder what was happening where Xiaoyu was. He would have followed but somehow, he sensed that Xiaoyu would rather be alone right now.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! I am perfectly fine damnit! I do not need your assistance or whatsoever! I AM FINE!!!" _He winced and waited a bit longer slightly worried.

After a while, a very flushed and very embarrassed looking Xiaoyu emerged from one of the bushes. She gave him glare as if to tell him 'I dare you say anything about this'. Sensing this, Jin shut his mouth. He had no intention asking. He simply gestured towards the entrance of the inn.

"Shall we go back in then?" The Chinese's mood immediately switched from 'ready to make war' to her normal cheerful and energetic self. She ran ahead of him slightly skipping as she made her way back to the comfort of the futon they were both lying on just a few minutes ago.

For the umpteenth time of the day, Jin shook his head in recognition. Sure, Xiaoyu may be his friend. But, after all this time they had spent together? He did not understand her at all.

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

Finding My Way To You 

_Chapter 11: Leaving you._

_By: Misao Yuy_

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

It was another peaceful evening in Japan. The stormy season has come and gone finally giving the people in Japan a peaceful and quiet starry evening. But no matter how peaceful and wonderful the evening was, a young boy was tossing and turning worriedly and uncomfortably in his futon with his companion.

Jin snatched a look at his companion as she slept peacefully. Contrary to what he let her believe earlier, he was actually very apprehensive about the man who was following them. He believed that it was simply luck that had kept the man following them behind. It was simple luck that Xiaoyu had been implementing techniques to throw off trackers. She couldn't have known someone was following them right? She would've told Jin if she knew. She was just doing those techniques to avoid being followed _in case_ they were being followed. It's not like she knew they were being followed… And besides, they were probably just a mistake anyway. She couldn't have done _that much_ to throw off those spies or whoever was following them. She might have done those techniques without even noticing that she was doing them… she couldn't have thought of doing those techniques to hold people back out of sheer boredom. She couldn't… right?

Okay. Scratch that. That was being mean. That was… usage of defense mechanisms. Yeah, rationalization. How much lower can a man get? Fine, fine… It wasn't luck. It was really _her_ _skills_ and _training_ that threw off the trackers. It was with _her_ help that the man was behind. He should at least give her credit for that.

However, questions were burning inside Jin's head: Who is following them? Who's the man a day behind them? Who's the person tracking them down? Who sent him? What does he want? Why is he following them? And, most importantly, _who_ is this man trying to follow? Xiaoyu or Jin? And, what does he want from either Jin or Xiaoyu? Why does he have to stay back? Why not just approach them?

Maybe it is someone who has a grudge against him… for everything that he's done during his high school years. His player years. His spying years. The most horrible years of his life… maybe some one was hunting him down for revenge… or something. How could they have found him? He was always discreet in everything he did. But then again, since Xiaoyu had joined him, he had been more careless and relaxed. Maybe someone had heard about him and Xiaoyu…

He shook his head in frustration. How could he have been so… so… inconsiderate. He should have just left Xiaoyu during their first encounter. If he had done that then she wouldn't be in this now. If she hadn't joined him, he would be facing this with nobody to worry about. Maybe, there won't even be a tracker since he was always discreet when he traveled alone. But, then again, the thought that someone would be out to get him never really popped of his head until now.

His eyes suddenly widened as he had realized something. His gaze slowly traveled to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu the perky, hyper, moody, bouncy, cheerful companion of his. Xiaoyu, his friend. She had even declared it openly. They were friends. He shook his head letting out a soft growl. Stupid, stupid girl. She just got herself in trouble by joining me. She should have thought twice before joining me. Joining me was jumping into dangers hands. She might get hurt if the man following is dangerous. Stupid girl.

In all his life, he had never met anyone who trusted so easily. Someone so carefree, careless and trusting. Looking back to their first encounter on the road, she'd befriended him even if she never got along with him during high school. He could have hurt her. He could have left her somewhere. But no. She trusted him then and there.

_Stupid girl!_

He clutched his head in frustration. He had so many mixed emotions running deep inside him bringing his brain into confusion.

'I'm worried!' he suddenly realized.

'I feel like I'm protecting her from myself now too!' he thought with a laugh.

Jin sighed. There was never an easy answer anywhere. The situation he was in was no exemption from that. There were no easy answers. There never was. Xiaoyu stirred and grabbed onto him gently.

He finally came to a decision.

"I'm really sorry Xiao. You're going to be thanking me for this later." The boy extracted himself carefully from her soft grasp and tucked her back in gently. He then quickly threw together his pack leaving only a letter and some money for Xiaoyu when she wakes up in the morning. Hopefully, she'd accept his departure. Hopefully she wouldn't have violent reactions. But then again, this is Xiaoyu were talking about. Unpredictable and extremely moody and hot tempered. Who knows what she'll do when she wakes up?

Before he left, he made sure that the payment for the inn has been settled and asked the innkeeper to delay Xiaoyu as long as he can so she wouldn't be able to follow him. it's the least he could do for her.

With one last look behind, he exited the inn.

However, once on the road, his uneasiness returned in full force. How would he know if the man was really after him? Their informer didn't really say anything about it anyway. He had just presumed that… what if the truth was, the man was after her?

Stopping quickly, his eyes widened in worry and horror. What if that was the case? Would she be okay? But… but that's silly. Why would someone be after Xiaoyu? She never does anything wrong… sure she's hot tempered and moody and scary sometimes but her faults were never really big enough to urge someone to track her down and do god-knows-what. Yeah but… incase… if ever…

'She-she can manage that… she's a tough person and she's strong, I'm sure she'll manage that.' He thought to himself.

'Xiaoyu can take care of herself baka!'

The only problem now was, how would she react to my disappearing? I'm sure she wouldn't like being left behind but… this is for the best.

Tsuzukeru… 

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

_Authors Notes: See? It's short right? Only three pages including opening notes, title and recap. Pretty short… probably one of my shortest chapters ever made. I promise an earlier update because of this. :) Please stick with me people! :)_

**_Baccus Cremaeus:_**_ Ohh.. I thought Steve, Nina and Lei aren't in Tekken 5 anymore. It's good that they're still around. :D Yeah! I don't like that Asuka Kazama too… and I hope Xiaoyu does do that to her. LOL. XIAO KICKS BUT! XP Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I couldn't update earlier. Exams. :( I'll update earlier. :)_

**_Jeanie:_**_ You can twirl a baton? WOW! I actually wanna learn that… too much Card Captor Sakura got me into that. Hehehe. Heehee! I'm glad you what I was trying to state in the previous chapter hehehe. My grades in Lit are not bad lol… we don't really write stories in school and that's sad. :( I would have higher grades if we were to write stories. Hehehe. I'll be putting more Xiaoyin soon, they just need to get through something heehee .::wink wink::. Thanks for all your support! You take care too! :)_

**_Lyzz2nwn:_**_ Heeheehee! HI! I'm glad you found that chapter funny. Lol. Yeah, that would suck if you needed pads while camping… and I agree with you! I hate tampons. X( lol. Yeah! NEVER TOUCH A GIRLS HAIR! That is a life lesson… especially wheen they're PMSing… goodness, who knows what would happen to you? I used to like school… but now I hate it. Too many speeches! XP I hateeee speeches!!! :'( I'm sorry there wont be too much fluff in the next chapter. But don't worry, I promise loads of fluff after they get through this thing. I just want them to go through this 'stalker' then everything would be fluffy once again. Xiaoyu looks absolutely adorable in Tekken 5 right?! It's soooo nice! I can't wait to see it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter although there wasn't much in it. I had to hurry it because of exams. .::pouts::. Hope you stick with this till it ends! Thanks for all your support! :)_

**_Muonlinefan:_**_ HEY! A fellow Fili again! :D Oohh, you're more for UP? I see hehehe, I like UP too. It's one of my favorite teams hehehe. Oh you didn't get to watch the cheering competition? Aww… it was nice. I don't remember much anymore but UST was really good. They deserved it. UP's routine was nice too. I liked their uniform. It was simple but still, it was nice. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. 2nd quarter exams. :( Have to study. Nothing much in this chapter but I promise an earlier update! :D Thank you for your support._

**_Skittle-xtreme:_**_ Oh no worries. It's really alright. I know the pressure of school. I myself have a hard time looking for... time to type this thing. Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it! :D_

**_mi-chan:_**_ CHAMPIONS! MVP OF THE FINALS GAME! WOOOTT! Haha. You should've seen me last Thursday! Goodness I was crazy! It was the BEST game of the whole season! J-vee Casio was suuuupppeeerrr good! I have his winning three point shot in my computer hehehe. WOOOO! I was supposed to update last Friday since I was in a super good mood but I couldn't find time. :( Yeah… Marcy is rookie of the year… I'm happy about that. :D Thanks for reading this! Imma update Ultra Maniac fic soon. :D_

**_Stella:_**_ STELLA!!! You're reading my fic! You're reading my fic! Heehee! I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for the compliment. Yes boss! I will update as fast as I can. :D_

**_Potty:_**_ You missed the humor-ness? Well yeah, because of that Tanabata festival I haven't been putting much humor in the fic… only Xiaoyu and Jin kawaii-ness heehee. Thanks for your support! I'll update soon. :D_

_And that about wraps it up. :D_

_Please leave me a review! It really helps in inspiring. :D Good reviews make my day. :D_

_See you when I update. :D_

_.::misao yuy::._


	12. Feel My Wrath

_Authors Nonsense: Yup yup… here's the next one for you guys. :grins:_

_Disclaimer: I could only wish it was mine… :(_

_This chapter is dedicated to my class 10 – Columbia. I'm so proud of us! We did so great in the museum! Best museum, best famous people and destination, 2nd in food, music and dance, 3rd in demography. You guys are the best!_

….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx**_RECAP_**xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…..

Stopping quickly, his eyes widened in worry and horror. What if that was the case? Would she be okay? But… but that's silly. Why would someone be after Xiaoyu? She never does anything wrong… sure she's hot tempered and moody and scary sometimes but her faults were never really big enough to urge someone to track her down and do god-knows-what. Yeah but… incase… if ever…

'She-she can manage that… she's a tough person and she's strong, I'm sure she'll manage that.' He thought to himself.

'Xiaoyu can take care of herself baka!'

The only problem now was, how would she react to my disappearing? I'm sure she wouldn't like being left behind but… this is for the best.

….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…..

Finding My Way To You 

_Chapter 12: Feel my Wrath_

_By: Misao Yuy_

….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…..

The comfortable and reassuring presence of warmth that usually shielded her from the cold was gone. Xiaoyu inwardly cursed as the cold coursed through her body jerking her awake, ruining her beauty sleep. Definitely not a good way to start the day for Xiaoyu Ling, who was known for her 'moodyness'. It took her a minute to notice the absence of her smiling companion.

"Jinny-chan?"

No reply.

She furrowed her brows trying to think of a logical answer to her friend's disappearance. She was starting to worry. She stood up and cursed again as the cold enveloped her tiny body, making her shiver uncontrollably. Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped it around her quickly and walked to the desk. There, lying on the desk was a letter.

Xiaoyu stared at it. Again, her brows furrowed trying to think of a logical answer to her question

What the hell is this?

Thinking of an answer, she grabbed it carefully, examining the envelope for anything suspicious. When she was sure that it would do her no harm, she ripped it open. Maybe, the agent sent this to tell them new information about their stalker. As she scanned the letter, the words stopped her short.

It was from Jin.

Even as she read, anger was slowly filling her.

Xiaoyu,

I am terribly sorry for leaving you without any notice. I had to leave on business. I was needed immediately and I didn't want to ruin you sleep since you would be needing strength for your journey tomorrow. Besides, it's boring business. I don't think you'd enjoy it and want to come. It would be better if you go on with your journey. I advise for you to go back to Kyoto since I think it would take quite a while. Maybe I would meet you again someday, but please don't count on it.

Your friend,

:Kazama Jin:

She stared at it for a while. Was this really Jin? Baka! How many Jin Kazama's would you know? And how many Jin Kazama's would know a Xiaoyu? He just left you for some 'boring business' whatever that means.

That triggered it.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched.

The inn shuddered. A few kilometers away, a baby woke crying.

Xiaoyu balled the paper into her fist and slowly started tearing it.

"Kazama Jin you are the biggest BAKA! Nobody _dares_ leave me in the middle of the night just to go to some boring business!" If he had packed his things, it must have taken him awhile before he could leave. That would only mean that he isn't that far away.

"Just how _stupid_ do you think I am to actually believe you?! My _friend?!_ If you were my friend, you would have stayed instead of treating me like a little girl! I am gonna stick my blades to your butt when I get my hands on you. You'll be hoping and skipping for weeks. I will let you suffer. You will experience pain, in a hundred different ways! I AM A GROWN AND POWERFUL WOMAN DAMN IT! I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH KAZAMA JIN! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!!"

:sneeze:

"Oh no… Xiaoyu-chan must have woken up. Oops… I meant to say Xiao…" He cringed anticipating a blow to his head. Nothing happened. He let out a sigh.

"This is going to take some time getting used to Xiao…" he sighed.

:sneeze:

"Yeah, you better be thinking about me now Jinny-chan and you better be scared. I am coming to get you!" Xiaoyu finished packing up her remaining items and went downstairs. The innkeeper protested as she walked out the door but she leveled him an icy glare that was worthy of the ice cube called Dave. Knowing there is no way he would ever win a battle with a girl that was so… so… this, the innkeeper just shrugged and pointed the direction Jin had gone.

Xiaoyu allowed hints of a smile show on her face before she left running with the speed she was so proud of. Soon, as an instinct, she was looking habitually behind her for any followers. Naturally, as she turned her head to look back, the man hit her over her head from the front. Hard. And everything else was black.

What a wonderful day.

….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…..

Someone was talking to her.

"Are you awake?" A smooth voice asked as she woke up. Xiaoyu narrowed her eyes as she tried to make sense of the situation she was in. What was going on?

Searching her head, two images swam in front of her eyes. A man and a fist which, she was sure, was owned by the man. The man in front of her fit the description perfectly. Suddenly, pain coursed through her head. She the realized, as she tried to move her hands to her head, her hands were tied behind her. Xiaoyu tried her best to hide a smirk that was tugging at her lips as one of the blades hidden in her booth slipped to her hand.

"Yeah I am. It's no good asking who you are and why you wanted me I presume?" She made her face look helpless. He gave her a half grin.

"Actually, it would do you good if you ask. My name is Robert (_A/N: ava's idea_). I was looking for you and Kazama Jin. You seem to be important to him so the only way I could attract him is by taking you as hostage." She tried to distract him as her knife was gently cutting through her binds.

"Hostage?! Why are you looking for us? What are you going to do with us? If I'm going to be trussed up like a pig for dinner, I at least would love to know why. What the hell did we do to you?!" One of the ropes quietly frayed away. Blood slowly dripped through her wrists as she accidentally pricked herself. She refused to show nay sign of pain though.

"Hey I'm just doing orders okay. I was just ordered to do this. Nothing personal here." Xiaoyu looked surprised.

Orders? Someone was asking people to spy on them?! An image of Julia and Miharu floated on her mind. Yes, they were the only ones who would do something like this. They would get some hurt when she got back.

"Wh-who would do such an evil thing." She looked pained. Yep. It worked like a charm. At this point, the roped were completely gone. The information she got, however, was priceless.

"That I cannot tell you. But here's a hint. They're ladies. Probably jealous of you cause you've got such a catch with you." Xiaoyu stared at this man. Out of all the people that Julia and Miharu would hire… why would they hire someone… gay?! Xiaoyu stifled a laugh threatening to fly out her lips.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Xiaoyu pretended to look surprised. This was a tough job considering she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you blind? This guy you are traveling with is one hot piece of arse!" She shook her head making herself look frantic.

"No! I refuse to believe it… he can't be that wanted by women." Inside the Chinese was rolling with laughter. She never imagined anyone calling Jin a hot piece of arse. And a guy said it. A _guy._

"Oh! But it's true!" He looked delighted at her 'pain'.

"I can't believe how blind you are. He's one of the most sought after bachelors in Japan. You have no idea what you've been too blind to see!" Most sought after?! Whoa… information overload here.

He mistook her 'pained' look for fear and jealousy.

"Now, now little one. Don't worry. I promise it will be a fair and square fight. I won't cheat Although you are obviously at a disadvantage here, I promise I won't have any tricks up my sleeve. But I'm sure he'll prefer someone more gentle and less violent than you are."

Xiaoyu could not believe it. Not only was this guy thiking that he could make Jin like him in _that_ way, not only does he think that she's competition but he also think she's _rough and violent_. That is going over the line.

Robert, completely oblivious to the fact that Xiaoyu's arms were now bind-free, turned around and reached for something in his pack. The next thing he knew was that he had a blade pressed to his throat with a drop of blood slowly dripping down from the spot where the blade touched his skin.

"I guess being _rough and violent_ does have its advantages huh? Like when dealing with an irritating gay kidnapper. And, no hard feelings but I am afraid I'm going to have to knock you out and drag you over to him. By the way, I am hunting him too, for other more justifiable reasons, which are completely non-violent. I suggest yo-" She stopped in mid-sentence. Looking at her kidnapper who had already fainted.

What a complete wuss.

Shaking her head at how idiotic it was for Julia and Miharu to have hired someone like this, she gathered ropes from the Robert's pack and tied him up completely. Now the only problem was how she was going to be carrying him. The whinny horse tied up next to the camp answered her question nicely.

Tsuzukeru… 

….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…..

Authors Nonsense: See! I didn't take three weeks to update! :D 

_To my lovely inspirations:_

_Potty:__ Here it is for you! The next. Well, I was planning on making the stalker Dave but then… I don't know. It just suddenly became someone gay.. I hope I didn't disappoint you! :D Thanks for all the support! :D_

_skittle-xtreme:__ Sorry I took awhile there and left you hanging. :D Don't worry… everything will turn out alright.. I think. XD Thanks for reading and telling me what you think! :)_

_Lyzz2nwn:__ You cried in the last chapter??? Really? Wow! That's the first time I made someone cry! I love crying over fics and making someone cry over a fic just makes me… happy. :D You're Ex-bf did what?! :pouts: how cruel. Did you give him a piece of your mind and a good beating? Cause I will! :D Celine Dion? She's alright with me. I think my sister had he CD before… well, I just don't like her song from umm…. Titanic. They played it tooooo many times I got sooo sick of it. XD Thanks for everything! Stick with me here! I promise things would patch up soon! :D_

_Snowbunni3z:__ New reviewer! New reviewer!!! Thanks for reading my fic! Thanks for giving your opinion! Means a lot to me. :)_

_Stella:__ Yeah, I did feel the earthquake. Another one eh? It was cool though. It was sort of strong… I actually thought someone was just pushing my chair. XD HEY! Tell me what you think so far. Thanks for taking your time to read. :D_

_Jeanie:__ Kissing scenes! Ehehe… I like reading kissing scenes. Lol. They make this funny feeling in my tummy. Is that the flip thing they always say? Ehehe… I would definitely put one here. But, not at the moment. I do promise you that I would most definitely put one here! :D By the way, I never knew twirling a badminton racket could be so different from batons. Lol. I tried with a badminton racket… not much success there. XD Which other story?! Lol… I'm confused. Thanks for giving me your thoughts! I really appreciate it! :D_

_mi-chan:__Woot! Oooooohhhhhh!!! Animo La Salle! Thanks for reading dear! And don't worry, things are gonna be just fine… soon. :D_

_Once again, thank you to all those who had taken their time to leave a comment about the fic. I really appreciate your effort. :D_

_:bows:_

_.::misao yuy::._


	13. Pow

_Authors Nonsense: I know! I suck… I said faster update. Gomen ne… I've got a change in schedule now. My Fridays and Saturdays are no longer free. :pouts: I've been accepted into this badminton varsity team in school and I've got to attend training. I will still try the best I can to update. I have no intention on leaving this fic. :D_

_By the way… this is my longest fic yet. 13 chapters. I feel so proud! :D_

_Disclaimer: Think about it, an ordinary 15 year old girl couldn't possibly own it right?_

_Chapter dedicated to all RobxXxRae people out there. Those two 'birds' rock. :D_

...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…

**_Recap:_**

Robert, completely oblivious to the fact that Xiaoyu's arms were now bind-free, turned around and reached for something in his pack. The next thing he knew was that he had a blade pressed to his throat with a drop of blood slowly dripping down from the spot where the blade touched his skin.

"I guess being _rough and violent_ does have its advantages huh? Like when dealing with an irritating gay kidnapper. And, no hard feelings but I am afraid I'm going to have to knock you out and drag you over to him. By the way, I am hunting him too, for other more justifiable reasons, which are completely non-violent. I suggest yo-" She stopped in mid-sentence. Looking at her kidnapper who had already fainted.

What a complete wuss.

Shaking her head at how idiotic it was for Julia and Miharu to have hired someone like this, she gathered ropes from the Robert's pack and tied him up completely. Now the only problem was how she was going to be carrying him. The whinny horse tied up next to the camp answered her question nicely.

...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…

_Finding my way to you_

_Chapter 13: Pow._

_By: Czee_

...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…

"Off to hunt Jinny-chan! Yes I am…" Ling Xiaoyu, a beautiful Chinese gi-lady sang out loud and proud as she walked along the hot and dusty roads of Japan dragging along with her a man who had attempted to kidnap her and kill her. The curses of the man she dragged behind her, who was now awake, were music to her ears. She was walking, simply because she had already sold the horse, which she had found and had used to drag the man before, for some food.

"Neee…"

Xiaoyu ignored him. It was hard enough to be traveling while dragging someone gay behind but now he's _whining _too. How gayer could he get?! She shook her head. The things that she has to put up with for Jin. Jin Kazama is a dead man walking. When she gets her hands on him… you wouldn't want to know.

"Neee… Xiaoyu-san…" Xiaoyu's brows twitched at his pronunciation of her name. Xiaoyu-_san. _San. Nobody called her san. Even Jin stopped calling her that. This was starting to tick her off. Choosing to ignore him some more, she kept walking.

"Xiaoyu-saaan…" Okay, maybe she should just get this over with.

"WHAT?!" Robert winced at her answer. Taking his time to pick an answer that would not aggravate his very moody host, he slowly said,

"Xiaoyu-sa-"

"Drop the san."

"Xiaoyu, ca-"

"Xiaoyu-sama to you baka." Robert gulped. No matter how degrading it was for his pride to call a girl smaller than him 'sama' he had to do it. For him, his life is more important than his ego.

"Xiaoyu-sama, can't we stop just for a little while? I'm exhausted. You're going to turn me black and blue! And all this sun! Don't you know it's not good for your skin to be exposed to too much sunlight? And this road we're traveling in. It's filled with dust and other particles that could cause acne. You wouldn't want your face house for a thousand bacteria now would you?" Xiaoyu was lost in his words for a minute. For a while there, she was actually interested in what he was saying. The silence had snapped her back to reality, thankfully. Nobody orders her around. Especially not someone who had threatened to torture and kill her. Shaking her head she replied,

"Really now? This from a man who was going to torture and kill me?" She added an extra bounce to her step. Robert winced.

"It was an honest mistake! I didn't know! You looked like the type who gets scared easily. I thought you'd faint." She rolled her eyes. Look who's talking.

"I am not that idiotic. You only faint when there's a hero around the corner to work the dramatics on. And I don't even do that. I AM the hero!" Xiaoyu stopped to pose dramatically. Robert sighed in relief as the world stopped moving momentarily. He needed to get away from her. Fast. He checked the ego option. It was a possibility…

"Well, you see Xiaoyu-sama. I didn't think that such a beautiful gir- woman would be so skilful and athletic. If I had then maybe I would've been more gentle. Besides, wasn't Dave a really good mar-" Pow. That hurt like hell. Okay, so maybe something about that plan wasn't working.

"Never. NEVER. _Never_ talk about him. You've officially spoiled my good mood you jerk!" Good mood? It certainly didn't look that way. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu-sama. How was I supposed to know that you have something against-" Another pow.

"I just said don't talk about him! Geez! Even Jinny-chan was better than you! And damn it! You just reminded me I still have some catching up to do with him. Now I am in an even worse mood!" Robert gulped. And rightfully so. The unsaid part of the sentence was, "And I have a conveniently trussed up guy to spill my anger on." This was not good. He tried to hurriedly rectify the situation.

"By the way, why were you traveling with him? I meant Kazama. What is he to you?" Pow. God, this wasn't his day.

"Pal. Buddy. Comrade. Companion. Friend. FRIEND. _Friend. _Dave is the only one for me. ARGH!" Pow. He was going to go unconscious soon… hopefully, she wouldn't think of her blades.

"Wait a minute…" The bouncing Chinese stopped in her tracks.

"Since when did I stop calling him Dave-sama?" The Chinese puzzled over this a little while her prisoner took a rest. Xiaoyu sat down, her legs crossed, her hand on her chin.

"I was calling him Dave last week too. And the week before that too. Geez, I guess it's just that I've been away for so long." Her thoughtful frown increased.

"But… that's not right either. I've been away from him all the time before while traveling around with grandpa. What's different?" As her thoughts drifted, a picture of 'Jinny-chan' popped into her mind.

"I'm with him this time…" she whispered. Just as quickly as that very embarrassing thought crossed her mind, it exited.

"No way. NO WAY. _No way. _There is no way! We're just friends!" Meanwhile, as she thought about this new… thought, Robert chewed at his unrelenting bonds to no avail. Xiaoyu looked over at him, amused.

"You are just going to break your teeth. You wouldn't want Jinny-chan seeing you teeth less would you? Imagine how big of a turn off that would be. I actually thought you have a chance with him. Meh. Who am I kidding?" She smirked at him. He glared at her.

"You try being captured by a hyper, annoying, loud, violent, rough little Chinese girl! It's HUMILIATING!" Pow.

It was going to be a LONG journey. He was almost looking forward to meeting Jin Kazama.

_Tsuzukeru… _

...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…

_Authors Nonsense: I know… pretty short eh? Two pages without the Authors nonsense, recap, title and this part. I am sorry about that. I'm just taking my time. I thought this was the perfect chance to end the chapter._

_I just realized that this fic could reach up to 20 chapters. I originally planned only 16 chapters… looks like I have to extend a bit so I would be able to include everything I want. That being said, I would try to finish this before the new year. So, expect an update every two weeks… I guess. I will try! :D_

_Yes you people are lovely for reviewing… you have my undying gratitude:_

_Sailor-Song731: New reviewer!!! :D:D:D Ehehe. I am glad that you have started reading Tekken fics. Another fan of the community I hope. :D I am glad that you enjoyed reading my fic! It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's short. :)_

_Almost Funny: er… sorry for that. . But thanks for reviewing! I now I took forever to update… my schedule is killing me. A thousand apologies. And yes, those people are rude. I should know, I have experienced that loads times. :(_

_skittle-xtreme: :blinks: What a coincidence! I just asked for a random name from my friend. Lol. XD I guess the name and condition of the stalked made you happy. Thanks for the support and for reading! :D_

_moonbeams-stardust: Heehee… I'm happy that you enjoyed that chapter! :D I thought I'd add a little more humor into the fic. The stalker was the perfect opportunity. Here's the update and I'm sorry if it's short. :(_

_potty: :looks around for cameras: Don't track me down! I will update soon! I promise! . Glad you enjoy reading this. :D_

_mi-chan: lol. Robert, random name. Ava's idea. :P Don't blame me if you know someone named Robert. I finally made you laugh! Ahaha! And yeah, I watch PBL… ICTSI is depressing me… but UP isn't. :D_

_stella: Steeelllaa… Your name always reminds me of incubus… Here's the continuation dear. Amusing eh? Lol. I can't wait to get this Robert thing done actually… got more juice in the later chapters ehehe. :D_

_Lyzz2nwn: whoa… longest review ever. I'm so happy! :D I know how you feel. __School__ takes up loads of my __time__ too. Even if my __school__ is just half a day, it's still very busy. Hey! I saw the Incredible last week. :D I loved the __movie__. Violet was cool… and Dash… and uhh, the baby… and the mom. . They're all so cool! :D Aww… it's sad that the plan didn't push through. That would've been… amusing for you. :) California? I always wanted to go there… thanks for allowing me to. :D Armageddon… makes me all sad. It was such a good sad __movie__. :sniff: Loved that __movie__. Loool. Same here… I would've burst out laughing if I was in Xiaoyus place. Lol. I know, who wouldn't freak if that happened? I certainly would… I'd think something scary is going on 10 miles away… XD aww… well, reviews really mean a lot to me. They inspire me a lot. Thanks for inspiring me. :smile: And don't worry… I'll make sure Jin gets a good beating when they meet… if they meet. Mwahaha.. I am evil. I shall now say another word. :D _

_Again, to everyone who reviewed. A thousand thanks to you all. This chapter would not have been possible without you guys. :D_

_I know it sucks but wont you review? Please? Just tell me what you think about it… 3_

_Forgive my grammar 3_

_:bows:_

_.::czee::._


	14. Noise next door

_Authors Nonsense: Don't say a thing. Here me out. See, I've got a story to tell. A few hours ago, as I was typing this, my computer went black. Completely black. It told me something about this error thing in the computer. Instinct led me to the restart button and when I did. I was just stunned. All my files were gone. Poof. Sayonara. I tried looking for the damage, but, not being computer literate, I really couldn't do much. I spent an hour fixing my computer again. My favorites list, saving my fan fictions again and all that stuff. Sadly after I had finished resaving all the files, I had to leave the computer for a while, so I shut it down. And, to my horror, when I turned it on, all the files weren't there again. Because of frustration, anger, depression, I just gave up on it and turned it off. After getting annoyed for 30 minutes, I found out that I could not resist the computer, I got back on and as I was browsing through the files left. Taaddaaa! This wonderful thing called 'system restore' decided to show itself. So yes. I got all my files back. That explains why I am late by a couple of hours._

_Now that I have bored you with my battle with the computer, I shall reward your patience with a new chapter. :)_

_Disclaimer: I know, you know by now that I don't own this. This is just for fun. Heehee. :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to I'm-Just-a-teen! :D The newest reviewer! I thank you for your kind words and I am glad that you have now been introduced to the wonderful world that is Tekken… now… be obsessed… be one of us…  
_

_  
.::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::.RECAP.::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::. _

_"I'm with him this time…" she whispered. Just as quickly as that very embarrassing thought crossed her mind, it exited._

_"No way. NO WAY. No way. There is no way! We're just friends!" Meanwhile, as she thought about this new… thought, Robert chewed at his unrelenting bonds to no avail. Xiaoyu looked over at him, amused._

_"You are just going to break your teeth. You wouldn't want Jinny-chan seeing you teeth less would you? Imagine how big of a turn off that would be. I actually thought you have a chance with him. Meh. Who am I kidding?" She smirked at him. He glared at her._

_"You try being captured by a hyper, annoying, loud, violent, rough little Chinese girl! It's HUMILIATING!" Pow._

_It was going to be a LONG journey. He was almost looking forward to meeting Jin Kazama._

_  
...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…_

_  
Finding my way to you_

_Chapter 14: Noise next door. _

_By: Czee_

_  
...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…_

"Xiaoyu-san?"

Flying stone.

Robert ducked as the flying stone pelted towards him. That had been careless of him. If he wanted to have his face, as flawless and perfect as it currently is by the time he reaches his soul mate or prince charming or one and only true love or whatever the hell he calls Jin, he would have to make sure that he would say and do the right things. _All the time._ And mind you, this was not an easy task. His master happens to be a person who makes the biggest things out of the smallest ones. His master stands about 5 inches shorter than he is, has a thin frame, and looks absolutely breakable and fragile. Oh, and lets not forget, his master is a girl. A short tempered, strong and violent Chinese girl. Yes. Just the thought of Ling Xiaoyu makes him shiver to the end of his roots.

"Manners Robby, manners." Robert frowned. Yeah, throwing stones at people is considered proper these days.

"Xiaoyu-_sama_, aren't we stopping for the night?! It's dark already!" Xiaoyu looked back at the frowning man. He was in no position to be telling her what to do. He was just a man, whom she had captured, to vent her angry feelings on.

"You know Robby, you'd be much more charming with a gag. Want one?" His expression answered for himself. Having been deprived from using his hands, he had learned to appreciate every single part of his body. Being deprived of talking would mean hell to him. He looked horrified.

"I thought so. No. We are not stopping. Jinny-chan could be anywhere by now. He's probably miles ahead and I know how fast he can go when he wants to. So just shut up or I make good on that gag." Robert fizzled in silence as he was dragged along.

The road was boring him. Nothing eventful had happened the past few days. His days of spying behind Jin and Xiaoyu had definitely been more fun. At least then, he was able to stare at his stunning prince, Kazama Jin. Now it was just him and the devil in the form of a Chinese girl. A few more minutes of nonstop walking, after he had almost fallen asleep…

"YES! Oh yeah baby! I got his trail! I am sure this is it! This is unmistakably his camp! WOOOOT! Hell yeah! I'm goood!" … he was painfully jerked awake.

"Wh-what? Jin? Where?" He quickly slapped his hand to his mouth to wipe off a trail of saliva that had fallen. Xiaoyu stared at him in disgust. Could he be more civilized?

"Sorry to burst your bubble Robby, but no, your prince is not here. I found his camp." She pointed triumphantly at the clearing to their right where a stack of wood could be found in the middle, then pointed to the path the single occupant of the camp had taken.

"The right. I'm sure he went there. Not the left." Robert sweatdropped. Where does she get all this poor logic?

"And that proves…?"

"Oh don't you know?! _Sinister!_"

"…"

"It's one of life's basics!"

"Ah."

"Oh and fine, more proof. I found a bit of his clothes. It probably got torn off somewhere. The quality of his clothes suck. It flakes everywhere!" Right. He was definitely not going to comment on this. His head was already the unfortunate recipient of too many blows. He suspected that when… if he got out of this predicament, he would surely have a concussion.

"Erm… Xiaoyu-_sama_? Ca-can I have something to eat? I'm famished." Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and tossed him a bit of the bread she was presently nibbling on. He gave her a flat look as it fell by his nose.

"What? Don't look at me. I'm not feeding you."

"Fine. You could just let me out of these preposterously tied ropes then."

"Hah. Yeah right. Don't even try pulling that one on me miste- er… miss er… whatever. You can consume it like that." He glared at her.

"This is _so_ degrading…" he muttered as he took it into his mouth. Xiaoyu chuckled and continued on. After he finished the dubious meal, he tried to look up at her.

"How did you do that bit awhile ago? When I was telling you about how utterly dazzling the gentleman you were wandering with was? That drama and teary part? I swear, it looked so real." She glared at him.

"For your information, I happen to be very talented at acting. It's one of my skills." She stared at him and her eyes started to get teary once again. Robert sweatdropped. Honestly, this girl could never stop astonishing him.

"We're never going to get anywhere with you asking these kinds of questions." Xiaoyu said and prudently turned her back and focused once again on the road.

"We'd better keep going!" Robert groaned but he kept his comments to himself. They walked for quite a while and after what seemed like an hour or so, he heard Xiaoyu's fatigued voice proclaim,

"We're here."

"Where precisely is 'here'?"

"We're in the place we're stopping in for tonight." He looked up to see a reasonably good-looking tavern.

"Xia-Xiaoyu-_sama_, you're not going to take me in like this are you?!" She slowly turned to look at him while grinning evilly as she entertained the thoughts. Wretchedly, she had to dismiss them. It would be too suspicious.

"After much thought, I have decided that you're going to loosen your ropes. Extraordinarily enough, I trust you." Robert blinked. Blinked. And… blinked again. Was this for real?

"Ah-okay. Thanks." He wasn't going to tell her the apparent risks that she was getting into. No, this was his perfect chance. He could run away now… but not before doing a few things to his oh-so-kind-and-generous master.

"Just so you know though, I'm armed and you're not. I'm a wicked aim with my blades here. Make a break for it and my precious blades would go directly to the worst place." His eyes widened and Robert made a strangled sound. Xiaoyu flicked a blade up into the air and caught it as it came down.

"Shall we?"

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Meanwhile… 

Jin awoke to a loud screeching voice nearby and instantaneously sucked in his breath as his eyes shot wide open.

"GET IN THERE!" 

"Never!"

"You get your sluggish ass in that room _now_!"

"No! I don't care what you say. It's immoral! I'm not sleeping in the same room! Just thinking about it makes me want to hurl… Me in a room with the worst possible person in the world. Just thinking of the things you could do to m-"

"You will not finish that sentence!"

"It's wrong! I won't do it!"

"_Do you understand the position you are in?! You are my PRISONER DAMNIT!"_

"I refuse."

Jin rubbed his eyes as he listened to the loud voices coming from outside. He was sure that he recognized one of them. He shivered as he thought of the person.

"You are going to do it. Whether you like it or not, you would get your butt in there now. Or else…"

"The room isn't done yet."

"Well, I say it is now. And I'm a damned dictator."

"…hai, hai."

What in the world was _xiaoyu_ doing here? The idea stirred both frustrated and faintly pleased feelings. But the other voice… who was he? Had he heard correctly? _Prisoner?_ He looked around and realized he was now sitting up his futon. Without a second thought, Jin scrambled to his feet and with frantic speed, tore open the door and ran to the room that had its door closing as he moved. Jin got there just as it had closed. He realized too that his silent instincts were still with him. He had not made a single sound.

Standing outside the room, he could feel the aura of both the people in it. Xiaoyu's aura was radiating from inside the room while the other person's aura, whom he could still not recognize, could only be felt slightly. He almost laughed out loud at the strangeness of it all. It was a strong aura, but it was no match for Xiaoyu's.

So… what in the world is he supposed to do now? Should he just knock on the door and say,

"Hey Xiaoyu! I heard you from my room at the other end and decided to pop by and say hi. I'm sorry I left you. How've you been?"

Saying that would unquestionably be a one way ticket to hell.

"Go to sleep you baka! We've got to wake up early tomorrow if we want to catch up with Jinny-chan!"

"Hai hai… baka tomboy." The last had been intentionally meant for only him to hear, sadly, it wasn't covered very well.

"_What was that?!_" Pow. Silence.

"Huh? Er… I guess I knocked him out. I don't know my full strength eh?" Jin stared at the door in horror. No. He _definitely_ didn't want to invite that sort of thing. But… oh well. It is not in a Kazama to fall back. No risk, no gain. But still… it would hurt a lot.

Jin knocked uncertainly at the door. His heart was pounding so hard on his chest he thought it might get torn off any second now.

"Now what?! I was almost asleep!" He winced. Now he was probably in more trouble. Footsteps slowly made their way towards the door. Jin had to steady himself to keep from running. Having nerves of steel before a fight and standing up to an angry Xiaoyu were two different things. Two entirely different things. The first would not even amount to half the hell the second one was…

The door opened…

_Tsuzukeru… _

_  
...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…_

_Authors Nonsense: Mwahaha! Aren't I a sweetie by leaving that cliffhanger? Heehee…. Forgive me. At least I made it longer ne? It's now 5 pages long. Originally I had planned to make it only 3 pages but no, I decided to be nice and continue on. At least it's something! :D I am so sorry for cutting their meeting! Heehee… they would be meeting in the next chapter anyway. That's not such a long wait. Bear with me please. :D_

**_Important info: _**_Someone asked what the meaning of '-san' '-sama' and '-chan' was. I realized I hadn't really explained it so here's the explanation. '-san' is used for respect. It's like saying, miss or mister. '-chan' is for a child or someone younger, something like that. (you could see now why Xiaoyu always gets angry when someone calls her that.) '-sama', the best one, actually means lord. Someone superior to you. :D_

**_TheWishOfNight:_**_ Thank you very much! :D Xiaoyin stories are just nice. Don't they make you go "squee"? Heehee.. thanks for the support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**_Frozen-in-fire:_**_ Heehee… that's what Robert thinks. Lol. That he's so incredibly cute that Jin would actually like him regardless of the gender. And he would, I'm telling you now he would… JUST KIDDING! :D Heehee. Thank you for your kind words! :D Enjoi! _

**_Stella:_**_ Stellarness? Lol. :P Meh. There. It's longer, are you happy now? Heehee… I hope you liked this one too! :D_

**_I'm-Just-a-teen:_**_ I did? I opened the Tekken world to you? :sniffles: I am so proud… I can't believe it. You're the first! Heehee. Thank you very very very much for your kind words! :D I truly appreciate the support. Well, this is a bit OOC. I don't think Jin is like this, I just wanted to twist it a bit. You read teen titans! :D:D:D It's so nice. I love Raven! She's my favorite character hehehe… Spellbound and Nevermore just rocked my socks. It was so cool. RobinxRaven rock too! Heehee! YAY! Fellow fan! :D To be honest I haven't played Tekken for about 5 months or even more hehehe… Been busy doing loads of things. But, I will not abandon this fic! :D Thank you once again for all the nice things you said. Heehee… belated birthday? Lol. Passed waaayy before haha. I'm a Leo person. :D_

**_Almost Funny: _**_LMAO! Now that seriously made me laugh! :D I'm having thoughts heehee… maybe I should put that. What do you think? Hehehe… Thank you for reading and telling me what you think! It is very much appreciated! Squishy… lol._

**_mi-chan:_**_ Lol.. tagal na I don't remember which one.. was it the close match one? Er… yeah, that was tight. The ICTSI game against UP did you watch? Hahah! Woot! :P Thanks for reading! Loft ya! ;)_

**_potty:_**_ Well, it's good to know that I've got one sure supporter till the very end! :D I'm glad my lousy sense of humor actually makes people laugh. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :D_

**_Jeanie:_**_ Heeeyyy! :D:D:D Thanks! :D Asuka.. :twitch: another Kazama.. makes me wonder how she's related to everyone… maybe Jun's sister or something. Maybe I should check the site again… :P I'm glad you liked the two chapters. The kissing scene? Hmm… I'm not sure. I'm still planning it out but I promise you at least two lol.. not much, I'm sorry. I haven't written a kissing **kissing** scene and I plan to place some in this fic. Hope you bear with me! Thank you for all your support! :D_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! :D You guys are the greatest! :D_

_Now… tell me what you think please! Reviews help, especially with the updating time. ;) :3_

_Forgive my horrible grammar._

_BOWS_

_.::czee::._


	15. Closer

_Authors Nonsense: I am now certain that I am cursed with horrible computers. :( True that last time, I was able to fix my computer in a jiffy, this time though, the problem was much worse. The motherboard got destroyed. :( I wasn't able to use a computer for a week and three days. Yes. It was pure torture. I just got the computer back last night and thankfully, all my files were still there. :D I was starting to panic a few days ago because I knew I had to update at least once before the year ends, but it seemed impossible without a computer. Thankfully this came back in the nick of time. This would be my last update for the year since I would be leaving for the province on the 24th and would not be returning till the 2nd or 3rd of January. Consider this as my early Christmas pressie for you guys. :D_

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue! :P_

_  
This chapter is dedicated to Lyzz2nwn. Didn't think I'd ever dedicate a chapter for you eh? Naw, I was simply waiting for the right chapter to dedicate. I do dedicate for a reason. ;)_

.::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::.RECAP.::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::.

"Go to sleep you baka! We've got to wake up early tomorrow if we want to catch up with Jinny-chan!"

"Hai hai… baka tomboy." The last had been intentionally meant for only him to hear, sadly, it wasn't covered very well.

"_What was that?!_" Pow. Silence.

"Huh? Er… I guess I knocked him out. I don't know my full strength eh?" Jin stared at the door in horror. No. He _definitely_ didn't want to invite that sort of thing. But… oh well. It is not in a Kazama to fall back. No risk, no gain. But still… it would hurt a lot.

Jin knocked uncertainly at the door. His heart was pounding so hard on his chest he thought it might get torn off any second now.

"Now what?! I was almost asleep!" He winced. Now he was probably in more trouble. Footsteps slowly made their way towards the door. Jin had to steady himself to keep from running. Having nerves of steel before a fight and standing up to an angry Xiaoyu were two different things. Two entirely different things. The first would not even amount to half the hell the second one was…

The door opened…

_  
...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…_

_  
Finding my way to you _

_Chapter Fifteen: Closer_

_By: czee_

_  
...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…_

Xiaoyu's eyes almost popped out as she saw who had knocked on her door. She hadn't expected this, well… at least not yet.

"J… J… Ji…"

"Umm…"

It was a really awkward moment. Xiaoyu standing by the door in sleeping clothes and Jin standing by the doorframe. Neither really knew what to say.

"I… um… good evening Xiaoyu."

"… good… evening…" A million thoughts started going through her head at once. Him. Here. Now. She wasn't ready yet. She hadn't been expecting him yet. She'd been expecting to meet him by tomorrow at the most. Being absolutely clueless, Xiaoyu let loose her automatic defense mechanism.

"IDIOT! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?! BORING BUSINESS MY BUTT!!!" Things were flying all over the room. The lamp. Pillows. Blankets. Her blades. Jin, expecting something of the sort caught them all neatly. Except for one, which tore his shirt a bit.

"What are you trying to do to me?!" He asked in irritation. His smile, however, was still there. He thought that a more emotional response would have been nice. But this was Xiaoyu; this is what was to be expected of her.

Who was he fooling? What reason does she have to be all emotional with his return anyway? You left her by herself.

By then, her anger had started to dissolve as reality set in. Him. Here. Now.

"I… why'd you leave me? I thought we were friends." She pouted at him, and not in a playful manner either. He could tell that she was really upset. And that one, really hurt.

" I didn't want you to be in danger Xiaoyu. We are still friends. That is… we are right?" She gestured angrily back towards her room where her captive lay.

"What did you think would happen? A guy… er… girl came after me threatening to torture and kill me before I pulled my blades on him. Even id I needed your protection, which I don't, how are you supposed to give it to me when you're miles up the road?!"

That was true. That got him real hard. His mind had started working frantically to diffuse the current situation he was in. Suddenly, the idea hit him hard. Jin spread the blades in his hand teasingly.

"Ne, Xiaoyu. Don't you think you're missing something?" She glared at him and snatched her blades from his hand angrily.

"Oh I'll show you what I'm missing! I swore that the moment I find you, I'd kick your butt with my blades. Well, here you are now and you better start running Jin!" In the corner of the room, Robert yawned. There he was. His dream come true. He was there, in person. His god. His idol. Damn, he was as hot as they say, possibly even hotter. But now was not the time. He couldn't talk to him now. He couldn't win him now. Not in his current state. One of these days, he'd meet him again and that is when he'd win him. Now, he had to leave. He looked out the door and drooled at Jin and his godlike form one last time before leaving down the hall almost casually. But remembering her captor, he sped up realizing that Xiaoyu might decide to change targets. She was like that… he had been to first person to know.

"I'll be leaving her to you. It seems it would be worse than anything I could ever do to you. Here's my card. Call me?" Robert tossed a piece of paper his way and walked away. Jin blinked at the man that passed through him by the hall. What the heck was this? Call him? Huh? Who was he anyway? How did he know his Xiaoyu. _His Xiaoyu?_ When did that happen? This reunion was getting things in his head.

Robert laughed once more before walking down the stairs and telling the innkeeper with a wink that the two would only be needing one room for the night. Sadly, Xiaoyu never noticed her punching bag get away.

"So… Jin… do… you… concede? Accept… your… defeat!" Xiaoyu glared at him as she tried to catch her breath. Jin, looking at the blades in his hand, smiled.

"You've gotten a little rusty Xiaoyu. What have you been doing while I was gone? Hopefully not being a bum." That angered Xiaoyu even more.

"You really are a dead man walking Jin! When I get my hands on you!" Their 'small' chase went on for another round before Xiaoyu stopped again to try and catch her breath. Jin was once again holding her blades in front of her.

"Come… on… Jin! CONCEDE!" He smiled again and this time, instead of provoking her, he nodded.

"Sure thing Xiaoyu. As long as you promise to spare my life. Don't kill me okay?"

"I already… told you… can't kill you… wish I could get the breath… to maim you severely though!" He picked her up gently by the arm and pulled her back to her room.

"And why is that?" He asked as he noticed a slight touch of pink tinting her cheeks. Xiaoyu was… blushing? It must have been from either sever anger, embarrassment or…

"I… uhh…" Jin shook his head smiling the way he did only when she was around.

"And now that you've found me, what are you going to do?"

"…"

"I thought so. Goodnight."

"ARGH!!!"

"Umm… Jin?"

"So, it's Jin now? No Jinny-chan?"

"So you _are_ awake. I just wanted to ask. What happened? Why this sudden change? Why the new person so suddenly?" He stiffened immediately. All lethargic feelings had left him at that moment. He studied her for a moment, his face unreadable. For once, he wasn't smiling.

"I'm not really sure myself Xiao. The whole time, I never really knew why I did all those mean things in school. Bullying, blackmailing, bribing. I don't know. It's like I just woke up one day and questioned my actions. I didn't have an answer. I didn't understand why people bothered protecting people who were weaker." Before she could protest, he stopped her.

"Traveling all around had thought me a lot of things. I don't believe that now. Because… I have something to protect now. I understand. I know. I had seen what people actually go through. All the hardships. And that made me realize how they weren't really weak to begin with. They were the strongest of people. And I hate everything I've done before. Because now that I know… now that I care about something… someone… I understand." Jin closed his eyes tiredly, and he caught her off guard by suddenly hugging her tightly and without warning.

"I would have done things… cruel things that would have let you and everyone you love suffer… I would never have known you. But… you're my friend… my only friend ever. I don't understand how you could accept someone like me as a friend. I don't understand how you could do that." The girl felt tears spill onto her neck. She stared down at him uncomprehendingly. But, as she looked down at her friend, the one she had known almost nothing about a matter of weeks ago, something in Xiaoyu changed. She wasn't aware what it was but it made hot tears suddenly roll down her cheeks. A memory surfaced as she realized what she was feeling. She remembered before, Julia or Miharu had told her once when they were talking about him during high school:

"No one has ever cried tears for him before. If they had, things would have changed." (1)

"Shh… it's okay. You didn't do cruel things to me. I'm alright. I didn't suffer. I'm still here. That's what matters." He laughed hoarsely.

"It's so strange hearing someone say that. You know what? I don't think I've ever really been okay until now." Xiaoyu smiled and pulled him closer, stroking his hair gently as she remembered her grandfather doing whenever she was depressed.

"Well it is true. You do know I can't let you out of my sight after now right?" Jin looked up at her wonderingly, wiping a tear trickling down her face.

"You… you're…"

"Crying. Yes, I can cry. It's not like I don't or never did. I don't do it much. Everyone always thinks I can take everything in stride you know. The Chinese girl who can shake off anything. Things hurt though."

"No." he suddenly muttered.

"Huh?"

I had known a long time ago that anyone could cry. I think I just never really understood why. It just… amazes me Xiao. No one ever cared enough to cry for me. I didn't know it was so terrible." He laughed weakly and the beginnings of a real smile were starting to surface.

"Yeah. Well, I've done my share, but I always get over it eventually. When I left, I was just angry. No more tears for Xiaoyu, I told myself. Because you know what? I don't think Dave is ever going to come around. I think I've been moping long enough. And they sent me off because of that. Thinking of it now, I'm glad they sent me."

"I'm glad they did too." She smiled at first, and then pouted.

"What do you mean by that Jinny-chan?"

"I meant it in a good way!"

"Good way? There's nothing good about being thrown out!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to offend you!"

"And hey… what are you doing hugging me anyway?!" Things pretty much progressed from there. And they both smiled deep inside. Things between them were normal once again. Or what passed for it anyway.

Tsuzukeru…

...::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::…

_  
Authors Nonsense: I know it's short again, but I do hope that the content made up for it. :D_

_Gomen but next update would most probably be next year. :(_

_And we say our farewell to Robert… sobs He had been a good punching bag. R.I.P. :P_

_Umm… the no one has ever cried tears for him bit was borrowed lol. That was from RK. :D_

_Notes: A hundred and one reviews. A hundred and one reviews. A hundred. And one. Wow. I feel so happy! Thank you so so very much everyone for having supported this fic! Love you all! :D_

_TheWishOfNight_: _Ehehe. Sorry about the cliffhanger. :P Exams suck? What? I don't know why but…I always loved exam week. Heehee. :P Yes, I'm putting a kissing scene and I'm sorry but it wont be for a while. They have to go through this other thing first. I'll try to make it short. Heehee… but problem is, once I get typing, ideas start popping up and it gets longer and longer. :D I hope you enjoyed that as well. :D_

_frozen-in-fire: Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't put much humor into this chapter. When I think about it, it's actually a pretty serious chapter ne? Heehee. But I do hope you still enjoyed it! I don't like cliffhangers too… especially when it's in a really good part and the author takes months to update… lol.. hey! At least I don't take months to update right ;) Thanks for the support! :D_

_mi-chan: :D There, the update you asked for. And it's a double update since I updated my UM fic. See! I am a nice person! Lol. :P See ya around next year. :P_

_Shadowsin: Thank you! I am glad that you enjoy reading it! :D Hope you'll stick till the end! ;)_

_Almost Funny: Animal Farm? I never read it. I've been wanting to read it for some time, but… you discouraged me from it now. Lol. Thanks for the warning. :D No internet connection? How long? O.O That's so horrible… :( I'm sorry there isn't much humor in this chapter. I did try my best to make the situation a bit light even if they were all serious and stuff. Heehee.. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D_

_potty: Oh you'll see! I've got quite a couple more things in store for the two travel buddies. :D I hope you enjoyed this. :)_

_Stella_:_ aww… thanks a bunch deary! Getting to much compliments from you already. I'm sensing something. Lol. Umm… Vada… o.O Enjoy your break! :D_

_Lyzz2nwn: loool. :P starfire/Robin… twitch lol. Sorry, I'm just a bit iffy with Star.. she's all perky and stuff… blinks Wait. Xiaoyu is like that too… although Xiaoyu is waaaay spunkier. ;) Cyborg? Meh. Don't care about him. Haven't read a single Cy fic. :P die cy… uhh… no offense to cy likers. I just like saying it cause it rhymes! XD Cause of my computer, I won't be able to finish this by the end of the year. It seemed like an impossible dream anyway. I've got a long ways to go with this fic. Really long. XD And… confession time… did you know, I'm lazy too? Lol.. that's why sometimes I take a while before I update. But now I'm really into writing and typing! Especially with this new keyboard my mom bought! I love it! It's so loud and noisy! Lol! He "TAK TAK TAK TAK" sound is so inspiring! O.O Thank you for r and r-ing! XD_

_Relics: YAY! Someone new! :D:D:D I am glad you are loving the story. It really means a lot. You're an author, you should know how a review could make a writer feel. :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D_

_I'm-Just-a-teen: Ehehe… sorry about that cliffhanger there. But see, see? An update! :D I deserve a cookie er.. BISCUIT. Lol. Madmod ep. XD ;) Happy people are fun to be with! Cause they keep you uhh…happy. XD When is your birthday? You haven't told me right? Ack. Sorry. STML sticking… XC The sims! Heehee! I love the sims! Especially the new one in PS2. Or maybe it's not new.. anyway, the sims bustin' out. It's really cool! Have you played it? YOU MUST!!! ._

I just realized that ten people reviewed the previous chapter. I am overcome with joy I could drop dead! thud And with that, I end this with HAPPY HOLIDAYS! You guys enjoy your vacation! :D 

_Review? ( ' 3 ' ) As a Christmas pressie for me? _

_Forgive my grammar_

_bows_

_.::czee::._


	16. Closer still

Authors Nonsense: ::Dodges flying tomatoes:: I know! I know! Gomen gomen! It's been about… two to three weeks since my last update eh? I really am sorry. See, after my last update, I went to the province, my grandma's house, and honestly, there is no computer in their house. I almost died there. Imagine, a week without computer. I know, it sucks. Anyway, when I got back I had three days to finish all the Christmas Break homework they gave us. Which meant that classes officially started after three days which means I'm back to being busy with school again. We've got this variety show in school and that's been eating up my time as well. Hella annoying but yes, I must go through it if I want to maintain my grades. Aside from the business, I have to confess that I have been spending my spare time reading Card Captor Sakura fanfics and reading Tsubasa manga. I just can't help it! When you're addicted to something it's all you think about, all you see, all you hear. It's a wonder how I'm writing this now. But meh, I've taken too much of your time and space. I must move on with the story… :)

_Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own this. I just do this for fun. Lol. Pretty lame huh? -.-_

_This chapter is dedicated to boogy. I just HAD to dedicate this chapter to you. I mean… I'm just… really all that was… damn, I'm so speechless. _

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

**_The Recap:_**

"You… you're…"

"Crying. Yes, I can cry. It's not like I don't or never did. I don't do it much. Everyone always thinks I can take everything in stride you know. The Chinese girl who can shake off anything. Things hurt though."

"No." he suddenly muttered.

"Huh?"

I had known a long time ago that anyone could cry. I think I just never really understood why. It just… amazes me Xiao. No one ever cared enough to cry for me. I didn't know it was so terrible." He laughed weakly and the beginnings of a real smile were starting to surface.

"Yeah. Well, I've done my share, but I always get over it eventually. When I left, I was just angry. No more tears for Xiaoyu, I told myself. Because you know what? I don't think Dave is ever going to come around. I think I've been moping long enough. And they sent me off because of that. Thinking of it now, I'm glad they sent me."

"I'm glad they did too." She smiled at first, and then pouted.

"What do you mean by that Jinny-chan?"

"I meant it in a good way!"

"Good way? There's nothing good about being thrown out!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to offend you!"

"And hey… what are you doing hugging me anyway?!" Things pretty much progressed from there. And they both smiled deep inside. Things between them were normal once again. Or what passed for it anyway.

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

Finding my way to you 

_Chapter 16: Closer still_

_By: czee_

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

"Umm…" Xiaoyu fumbled with the ends of her loose clothing as she shot another fleeting look at Jin. She's been doing it all morning and it doesn't seem like she'd be stopping anytime soon too. Jin had already asked her what had been occupying her mind all morning, but she'd always jump up surprised, smile, say it's nothing, and then walk brisker. It had already started to get on his nerves, but then again, Jin wasn't that easy to break. He's a very tolerant man.

"Umm…"

"Umm…" But, patience always has its limits and Jin's seems to have reached its limits. Any more 'Umm-ing' would just drive him completely insane. Sighing, he stopped in his tracks and looked at Xiaoyu, uncertain on how he should say it.

"Huh? What's the matter Jin? Why are we stopping?" Xiaoyu looked at him thoughtfully. It wasn't dark. It wasn't time for a meal. He just went for potty a few hours ago. There was no reason for them to be stopping now.

"Look Xiao. It isn't healthy keeping things bottled up in your head. If you want to say something, just speak up. I think you already know me well enough to know that I don't bite. You've been saying the same thing all morning and I really think it'd be easier for you if you just spill it." Xiaoyu glanced at Jin unconvinced. Jin already knew what was coming and he'd stop it before she even got it out.

"Okay bu-"

"Spill." Xiaoyu glared daggers at him. This is precisely why she hated quarrelling with Jin. Although she won a number of their arguments, it was always a tough battle for her. Jin knew her well. _Too_ well. He almost knew the entire format of how she speaks. He was reading her like some damn book and that never meant good news.

But, what was the point of this arguement in the first place? For one, what she was fretting about was definitely not a big deal. Secondly, well… nothing. That was it. She should just get it out. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what she has got to say. She let it linger in her head for far too long. Mentally kicking herself for her ridiculousness she shrugged her shoulders and with a deep breath, 'spilled it'.

"Well, not that it really matters but where are we going Jinny-chan?" Jin almost fainted. That can't have been what she's been fretting about _all_ morning. All those 'Umms…', wasted saliva, wasted breath, wasted time worrying. Who would take that long just to ask where they were going? Well, now he knew that Xiaoyu definitely would. This girl never ceases to amaze him. Shaking his head at her ridiculousness, he smiled then promptly replied to her question,

"I thought we've already got that down Xiaoyu? I don't know where we're going. Remember? Wandering?" She stared at him and she fidgeted a bit. He hated moments like this. When he'd answered a question and she's all silent. He was sure nothing good came out of Xiaoyu's silent moments. Surprisingly though, she just reacted like it was nothing.

"Well, like I said, not that it matters." What? No violent reactions? No kicking? No screaming? No sharp and pointy blades? Jin almost fainted… again. Maybe he was too paranoid. But still, something was definitely going on with Xiaoyu. What was wrong with her? What was bugging her head? She didn't relent on her stare though, nor did she relent on the fidgeting she was doing with her clothes. Jin was pretty sure they'd start to get torn up pretty soon.

"Umm… Do you have a place in mind Xiao? You have somewhere you want to go to?" she giggled a bit and broke eye contact.

"O-of course not. Whatever gave you the impression… he... he he..." Jin raised his eyebrows. One thing he knew for sure was that Xiaoyu was a terrible liar. But, he just let it go and shrugged.

"Okay then. We're heading right. Don't wanna be sinister now do we?" That would probably do it. Soon enough, she'd be telling him where she'd want to go. He was sure of it.

And he was right too.

"NO! I mean… ugh… wait, hold on a sec. So maybe I _do_ want to go somewhere for a while. That is, if it's not too much of a hassle of anything. Maybe we could just… drop by Tokyo for a while? Check the place out? The scenery there is pretty nice and stuff. We could just drop by for a short while. Not for any special reason mind you, I mean, I may want to see if my old friends are still there. It's been a while since I last saw Christie, Steve and the others but then again, that really isn't that important…"

"Xiao, Tokyo _is_ to the right." It took her a moment to react then giggling a bit, she went on,

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that. Carry on then." Jin shook his head chuckling lightly as Xiaoyu went back to her usual routine, checking their trail for followers. However, what she said got him thinking.

'So… Christie, Steve and the rest eh? I expect Hwoarang's there too. That isn't good news, but still… It has been a while and although I'm not sure if they'd welcome me as warmly and friendly as Xiaoyu had, I'm sure Xiaoyu would love to visit them. Heck, who am I kidding? They might even beat the hell out of me when they see me. I was silly for thinking that they'd welcome me as nicely as Xiaoyu had. But then again… Xiaoyu's… special…'

He glanced at Xiaoyu and a better smile surfaced on his face.

'It doesn't really matter anyway. If she wants to go, we'll go.'

"Hey! Jinny-chan you're such a slow mover. At the pace you're moving, we'd reach the town by dawn the next day. Keep up will ya?" He laughed and was beside her in an instant.

After a few more hours of the oddest silence, Jin noticed that there had been flowers everywhere. This made his smile widen even more.

"Xiaoyu."

"Hmm?" She turned her head to her left to look at him.

"I haven't really said this properly yet but… I'm sorry." He really hasn't told her that yet. It was actually about time that he did. She inspected his face and seeing the sincerity it held, smiled. What Jin next though was absolutely unexpected of him. So, when Jin reached behind her ear and tucked a flower in it, she squealed out loud and gave him one of her brightest smiles. Her smile, however, turned into a suspicious look.

"You aren't planning on doing this everytime something bad happens now are you?" He shook his head with a laugh.

"I'll do it more if that's what you want. The thought just strikes me more when you're annoyed or have been annoyed." Her face softened with a tender smile and staring up at his eyes, she suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Kkyyaahh!" She frowned then looked at Jin.

"I swear you sounded like Steve when you said that. Maybe you're turning into him? God I hope you aren't, he could be a real pain sometimes."

"But Xiaoyu, that wasn't me." Xiaoyu's eyes had gone from normal to five times bigger.

Blink. Blink. She turned around, releasing Jin and her face turned beet red.

"FOX!"

_Tsuzukeru…_

_..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.._

_Authors Nonsense: ::evil grin:: It was evil of me to have left it there. Originally, there probably would have been around.. hm… 2 more pages, making it four pages long without the notes and the recap. But, then again, while I was writing this part, it just seemed like the perfect chance to end it! I was thinking about ending it with the thank you part but neh, although that would have been a sweet ending, this is longer. At least you've got an idea on what would happen next. Besides, it wouldn't have been right to start the next chapter with a "kyyaaah". It would've been strange. And I know that "kyaah" doesn't sound like something Steve would say but still.. it's my fic. Mwahaha. _

_Authors Notes: I don't think I've explained where Xiaoyu came from? Well just to clear things up, she's from Kyoto okay? _

_To the reviewers: _

_skipster-chic:__ You changed your name! It's a good thing I looked at the reviews again. Cool name too. :D Here's the update! And I hope you liked the Xiaoyin in it even if it is very uhh… small? Is that the word for it? Lol. Threatening lol. Don't worry, I will try to fit an update in the next two weeks. ::wink::_

_TheWishOfNight:__ I've read your fic! ::grin:: Pretty good stuff you've got there eh? :D And I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Here's the next chapter for you and I hope you liked it too!_

_Relics:__ Oh reviews can make anybody's day. Even flames sometimes. :D They're just so… yummy. Lol. Well, constructive criticism at least. Same with this fic. I never expected to get this much reviews for this silly little fic but I did and I thank you for being one of the few people that keep this going! Thank you again!_

_Lyzz2nwn:__ I know about the mistletoe deal but… what's the eggnog thing? Ehh? Explain please? Hmm… I don't know if I'd be able to write a TT fic. I'm not sure. I've got this angsty fic on my mind after this since I've been seriously craving for angst. All this perky fics I've been writing has been getting to me. OH and I didn't move. I just go to my grandma's house every Christmas break for our family reunion. It's fun but as I said, no computer. ::tears up:: Oh, the sinister deal thing? Well, supposedly, 'sinister' is Latin for left (well, that's what my friend told me, if it isn't then just pretend it is. Lol.) and well, since neither Xiaoyu nor Jin are sinister, they go to the right. It's just some random thing that popped up my head. I have no idea what a kariban is but, thank you. :D You've been a big help in reaching a hundred. ::hug:: Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed this too!_

_Lady-Eliwen:__ New reviewer! New reviewer! Thanks for taking the time and telling me what you think. Really it's appreciated. I'm glad that you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. :D I hope this chapter had been a good read for you. _

_Shadowsin:__ Thank you for all your compliments. They're one of the biggest factors that help with fast updates. LOL! Just kidding, but really, thanks a lot. Enjoy this chapter… although yeah, it's a bit late for that since you've probably read it already. :P_

_Starlighter S-14:__ New reviewer again! New reviewer again! I'm so touched that you think this is one of the cutest love stories! Thank you so much. I am sorry to have made you wait for so long for an update. But yes, as explained above, my schedule is a very complicated thing. I will try to update faster. Maybe I should make that my new years resolution? Thanks again! :D_

_mi-chan:__ Pasalubong?! Nyek! I'm so broke with all the Christmas shopping that I did that I barely have a penny. Besides, I just bought myself a pressie for uhh.. being a good girl. Lol. I just bought a couple of manga, I've been in a spending mood lately so I poured it all out on manga. But now… I'm broke. :P Thanks for the uh… congrats. I'm so happy I crossed the mark. Thanks for the support! You rock! :D_

_potty:__ Hmm, I'm sorry there isn't much humor here too. But, I will try to add more humor in the next few chapters. I'll make up for it through the fluffyness. Is that okay? :D_

_Almost Funny:__ Lol. Oh yes, that's a good point. Lol, she does throw those blade things all the time eh? Like they were not sharp, pointy and deadly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. There's not much to it but, it was something. More's coming up the next chapter but after this… ::sigh:: I'm not spoiling anything. Enjoy! :D_

_Stella:__ You?! Not one to threaten people?! ::snorts:: Just kidding. States. Cool ness. I still haven't seen you since before Christmas break. I miss you na! Let's meet up somewhere! I hope you enjoyed that tiny fluff at the end of this chapter. :D_

_boogy:__ I have to say, you are one uh… patient person. For you to have reviewed all the chapters… that's just.. woah.. not that I'm complaining or anything. I mean, I almost died when I saw I had 15 new reviews but… wow. Thanks a lot. I'm thankful that this fic is worthy enough to have eaten that much time off someone. I hope this chapter was just as pleasing as the previous ones. :D_

_Phew! Now I know it's late and all but I just wanted to greet you all a happy new year. Hope this year treats you well! :D_

_Review? Pretty please? I'll give you cookies? :3_

_Forgive my horrible grammar?_

_::bows::_

_.::czee::._


	17. Home away from home

_Authors Nonsense: Hi all! I know, this is probably the longest gap from an update. It's been what… a month? And really I am sorry. January was a busy month for me. I got sick too sometimes last month. Actually I'm sick right now, that's why I'm updating. Hell month just started but it's the last month of classes for me so, after this I've got 3 months and a week without classes. I guess I'd be able to update a lot during the summer. For now though expect this to be slower, at least till after hell month ends. Thank you for everyone's patience._

_  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Not even in my dreams._

.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

**Recap:**

_"I haven't really said this properly yet but… I'm sorry." He really hasn't told her that yet. It was actually about time that he did. She inspected his face and seeing the sincerity it held, smiled. What Jin did next though was absolutely unexpected of him. So, when Jin reached behind her ear and tucked a flower in it, she squealed out loud and gave him one of her brightest smiles. Her smile, however, turned into a suspicious look._

_"You aren't planning on doing this everytime something bad happens now are you?" He shook his head with a laugh._

_"I'll do it more if that's what you want. The thought just strikes me more when you're annoyed or have been annoyed." Her face softened with a tender smile and staring up at his eyes, she suddenly hugged him._

_"Thank you."_

_"Kkyyaahh!" She frowned then looked at Jin._

_"I swear you sounded like Steve when you said that. Maybe you're turning into him? God I hope you aren't, he could be a real pain sometimes."_

_"But Xiaoyu, that wasn't me." Xiaoyu's eyes had gone from normal to five times bigger. _

_Blink. Blink. She turned around, releasing Jin and her face turned beet red._

_"FOX!"_

.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

_  
Finding my way to you _

_Chapter Seventeen: Home away from home _

_By: czee_

.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

"So it _is_ you! I saw I a Chinese lady walking by and I immediately thought it was you. Well, won't I get a hug?" Xiaoyu smiled widely at her friend as she approached him and gave him a quick hug.

"Just so you know, I'm here to visit you guys. Is Chris home?" She blinked as Steve laughed out loud.

"Oh, yeah. She is home. She's home and really angry too. She had an argument at Timmy-chan. I think Timmy ruined something of Chris' again. I made sure to be… ah, indisposed so that I would not have to go and take sides again." Xiaoyu grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at Steve.

"Everyone knows you'd choose nobody over Chris. I guess I arrived in the nick of time to save that kids butt. Not that he'll thank me or anything for it. That ungrateful brat never thanks anyone." With one last wink at the red Steve, Xiaoyu ran off towards their apartment knowing the way almost by heart.

Jin involuntarily took a step back not knowing what to do. Was he even welcome here? He stared at the man in front of him. He was both… intimidating and impossible to be afraid of. Steve turned his gaze on Jin knowingly.

"Of course, you are invited as well Kazama-san. I would very much like to hear the story as to why you are journeying with Xiao-chan." The man was smiling warmly at him knowing what he felt.

"Ar- are you sure that this is okay with you? I mean, with everything that happened before I'd very much understand if you wouldn't want to s-" before he could go on blabbing, Steve nodded at him.

"Still. There are no excuses Fox-san. In a way… I think she's my redemption." Steve smiled at him once again.

"I know that. It is quite obvious. Come and follow me. I'll show you home."

Home… but whose home? Xiaoyu thought of it as a home away from home. But as he followed Steve, he wondered the kind of welcome he would be receiving there. As their house came into view, he sighed at the peaceful atmosphere. It was home, even if it wasn't his.

"Chris, I'm back!" The peaceful atmosphere was shattered.

"_You get back here Timmy-chan!_" A spiky haired boy almost ran smack dab into Jin, mostly because he was still sticking his tongue out at the woman behind him instead of watching his front. Jin side stepped smoothly and caught 'Timmy-chan' by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey baka! What do you think you're doing! Let go of me! She's going to kill me!" Jin just grinned at the boy and turned to look at the blonde-haired woman, now shadowed by Xiaoyu. No one seemed to notice the Chinese and he recognized the devious grin she had for what it was.

She was planning on pulling a trick. He was sure of it. That grin could only mean that. He clamped down on the urge he had to shudder and turned his attention back to "Chris". She certainly was young. Her eyes burned like coals as she continued advancing on the helpless boy with her kendo stick held high.

"Ti-mmy-CHAN!" She ground the name out from between clenched teeth. Timmy struggled to get away from Jin's grip but no one could ever escape that. Something caught his attention though, and it bothered him very suddenly.

"You're holding that a bit off center Chris-san. If you correct it and switch your center of balance, you'll be able to run much faster and less awkwardly." She blinked at the stranger in front of her, her anger momentarily forgotten.

"Hey… you're right! Wait a minute. I do _not_ run awkwardly!" She snapped her gaze up at him and he barely managed to thrust a muttering Timmy into her hands before running behind Steve.

"She's scary!" He whispered. Steve just nodded knowingly.

"Xiaoyu-chan is scary too is she not? Not all of them are like that though." Jin looked at him, startled.

"You noticed her too?" The only reply he got this time was a slight smile. The ensuing chaos was not unexpected by two of the group on the ground.

"_Timmy-chan! It's been such a long time! How've you been KID?"_

"I am _not_ a kid! Argh! Stop that!" The Chinese held him in a headlock.

"Apologize to Chris kid." Xiaoyu sang happily. The poor kid just growled then shook his head, barely able to breathe, let alone yell a reply. Xiaoyu put her foot against his back.

"Come on kid! Apologize!"

"I :choke:gasp- refuse to! It was not my fault! It's Chris' fault!" Chris slapped her kendo stick menacingly at her hands and was about to hit Timmy in the head with it before she remembered that they had guests.

"Oh right. Sorry about that, not exactly the perfect welcome eh? It's good to see you Xiaoyu!" The friends hugged and a gasping Timmy staggered over to where Jin hid behind Steve. He glared at Jin.

"Traitor." He directed at Jin although smiling after.

"Sorry about that too. I just had a feeling that you did something to update Chris-san." Timmy blinked at him. Was he dense?

"No? What do you think? What was your first clue? Her chasing me around yelling or the big stick in her hand?" Steve put his hands between the two.

"Hey. You should settle down Timmy." In a lower voice, he muttered,

"She seems to be in a good mood now. Timmy-chan, you shouldn't upset her anymore." The boy looked at Chris, gulped and nodded.

"OH! I almost forgot about Timmy-chan because he was hiding behind you boyfriend!" Chris made a strangled sound. Xiaoyu however, just waved it away and took hold of Jin's arms.

"Chris, this is my friend. Jin Kazama. Jinny-chan, meet Chris Montiero." The woman's eyes widened as Xiaoyu mentioned his name and he winced inside. His smile, however, stayed in place.

"Good afternoon… uhh…" Xiaoyu stared at him then snorted in disgust.

"You can just call her Chris-san you know. It's not like people are going to hate you for calling them by their first names." He looked nervous at this but complied nevertheless.

"Alright then. Chris-san, I am sorry to impose on you by Xiaoyu-sa –" The glare stopped him cold. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Xiaoyu wanted to visit you, so here we are. I will understand if you would want me to stay somewhere else." It hurt to say it, seeing this peaceful home that he'd never had, but anything for his friend, Xiaoyu. Besides, he didn't belong here. It was a good home that did not deserve someone like him. Chris' face hardened and he steadied himself for a lecture on how terrible he was. No doubt Steve has told her stories of their life as students before. No doubt Steve has told her stories about how horrible he was. _Was_.

"Oh don't be silly. You can't be serious about that. I am not going to let Xiaoyu's 'friend' go downtown and pay for a room in some in when we can give you one right now. And… and… Steve said you were alright. And I trust him even if you say I shouldn't trust you." Jin grimaced. He hadn't said that much, but it was fairly well implied.

"I... thank you. If there's anything I can do for you while I am here, just ask. I am willing to do anything." Chris smiled at him then turned her face towards Timmy.

"Oh you wouldn't need to do much here, Timmy-_chan_, is going to be doing all the chores this week. Aren't you loving brother?" Timmy groaned.

"Though I've forgotten didn't you? Too bad. Go get the broom and start sweeping Timmy-chan." The said boy left the place quietly muttering to himself. Xiaoyu suddenly tugged on his arm.

"Come on in Jinny-chan! Let's get settled in." He smiled at Xiaoyu and let her drag him. Inside however, he gulped. How long were they planning to stay here? Besides, someone was missing. How come he wasn't here? He heard from someone that he lived with Steve. Maybe he'd be dropping by later. Oh yes, that would be a very interesting meeting.

_  
Tsuzukeru…_

.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

_  
Authors Nonsense: I know, it's not much. Just wanted to add the others in the fanfiction. I hope it wasn't that bad though and yeah, not too much fluff here. I don't think this part would have much fluff too. After this arc, it'd be fluff all the way. I promise that, for now, please be patient with me. Thank you._

_Authors Notes: Well, just incase anyway. Steve is Steve Fox, you all know him. Boxer dude. 'Chris Montiero' is Christie. I just shortened her name. Timmy-chan is mine. Mwahaha. Little Timmy-chan is Chris' little brother._

_Authors reply to those who reviewed:_

_TheWishOfNight: Thank you for all your compliments! Your reviews always make my day. :D Thank you for your patience. I know this chapter isn't much but yeah, patience. I'll add more fluff soon. I know it's pretty delayed now but I hope you got over that hangover… haha. Yeah, it's pretty late now._

_skipster-chic : Oh thank you! Thank you! True, I know this isn't that Xiaoyin right now. I will get to the point soon though. I promise that! I am sorry I made you wait quite a while for this chapter. Loads of things happening right now. No problem on reading your fic. I'll always be here to help out fellow writers. :D Thank you for RR-ing:D_

_Almost Funny : I found your review quite funny. Sell my soul on Ebay.. LOL! XD That was a good one. ;) And no… I hope no one goes all Darth Vader on me. I know this take forever to get posted but meh... sorry. Keep being a rebel! Haha… It's nice to be able to speak your mind. Yeah. Continue that. Thank you for reading and reviewing:D_

_skittle-xtreme: Wow… I am so… flattered. Especially since it's coming from you. Thank you so much! It's been a while since I've heard from you. Thank you, thank you and thank you! Xiaoyin is the best:D_

_Lyzz2nwn: Hey:D Oohh… I thought you were talking about a different eggnog. So if you mean that eggnog then yeah, I've seen and eaten those. I haven't seen White Noise… I'm not really a fan of horror though. I never get scared so, I think it's useless for me. No offense if you like horror films. :D And yeah, I'm dying for angst right now. I think I'm going to be writing one although not dark dark angst. Slight angst and humor haha… that doesn't sound like it would blend well. Yeah, Christmas was fun for me. I didn't get much either so, yeah, don't sound so gloom about it. :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there isn't much fluff but I'll get back to all the fluff soon. For now, keep reading… and laughing. :D_

_Stella: I obviously kept you waiting. You and Mi kept bugging me! Anyway, I'm __ü__ber excited about tonight! Here's a uhh.. thank you for inviting me gift? Hahaha… see you tonight! Sorry for making you wait for long:D_

_Mi-chan: Hehe. I know. I hope this chapter didn't remove all your excitedness. I know there isn't much, but more people would be coming in soon. You're coming tonight right? So yeah, see you and Stella tonight. :D_

_Boogy and Potty: I am sorry! I tried updating faster but… meh. Anyway, here goes the latest installment. I promise there would be more soon. More people too. : wink wink : Thank you, you two! I appreciate the support. :D_

_Now, that that's done, why don't we start all over again? Review? PLEASE:3_

_: Forgive my grammar :_

_: bows :_

_.: czee :._


	18. Best Friends

_..:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.._

_Finding my way to you_

_Chapter Eighteen: Best Friends_

_By: czee_

_..:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.._

Chris came along the hall to assist Xiaoyu in carrying her things to her room and settling them down. She blinked frantically when Xiaoyu stopped in front of Jin's door.

"Xia-Xiaoyu." Chris slowly muttered taken aback by the revelation. She didn't know that she was _that_ close with her travel buddy. Sure, the fact that she's wandering with him implies something but she didn't think it was _this_.

"Well, Xiaoyu I didn't know you're… ahh… what I'm saying is erm… I know it's not really my business who you get… intimate with but Xiaoyu! You can't be serious!" Xiaoyu's eyes widened immediately. Were they giving that impression?

"Chris. _I am not sleeping with him!"_ she bristled. Chris laughed nervously.

"Well… I knew that. Haha. Of course you aren't Xiaoyu. I shouldn't even have bothered. Of course you wouldn't sleep with him. Well, at least not with Dave still breathing." The tightening of Xiaoyu's face surprised her. The fact that she was suddenly staring at the door surprised her even more. Normally, it was unprecedented behavior at a host's house, but Chris knew that she was impetuous. She never faulted her for it. But… why? What was so untouchable about Dave all of a sudden? Something had happened? Perhaps it was Dave who sent her away? What was she doing away from home anyway?

"Um… Chris-san? Is Xiao in there?" Chris literally jumped about a foot high. The reformed bully was standing behind her. She hadn't even noticed!

"Yeah. But… I think we'd better leave her alone for a while. I don't know what I said but apparently, it was the wrong thing." She almost gasped when she saw the concern Jin held for Xiaoyu in his eyes. It didn't touch his smile though.

"Well then I think that I should go in. Her anger lasts a long time otherwise. You might not even see her for dinner. I'd go and try to soothe her." He smiled at Chris gently. Chris just sighed and nodded. Perhaps it's best if he calms her down. He's been traveling with her for quite a while, he should know how to handle her. With one last appreciative smile at Jin, she walked away.

.:o:.

Jin knocked gently on the door and was surprised when it opened just beneath his hand. Xiaoyu didn't look at him but jerked her head to indicate that he could come in. He still had a smile present on his face. Jin slid the door close behind him and walked to the back of the room to set his things down. It never surprised him how little he had but Xiaoyu was mortified the first time she'd seen it.

"Xiaoyu." She ignored him and continued fixing the bed as it was already growing late.

"Xiaoyu. Are you okay?" Even though her eyes were covered by her bangs, he had the feeling that she was looking at him from beneath her bangs.

"Don't worry about it!" She suddenly snapped. Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I? Friends worry about each other." Xiaoyu flushed clearly embarrassed.

"It's nothing really." Jin sighed and slowly approached her.

"I know it's not nothing. Come on, you can trust me."

"It's… it's just that everyone still treats me like I'm a kid. I never knew… was I really so obsessive about Dave? Is it so unbelievable that I can stop loving that stupid baka? Can't I just… just be me for once?" Jin smiled.

"It had been a few years hasn't it? I know I've changed a lot since I last saw Steve-san. Maybe they just need to get used to you." She sighed.

"You're right again. As usual." He grinned even wider.

"You're not a kid. That's what you call a young goat. You're a… a… weasel." Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow trying to look intimidating even as she laughed.

"You know, I could clobber you for that one. But I won't." He let out a breath that he was holding, relieved that he wouldn't be getting another beating from Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu just laughed at him.

"All better now?"

"Yeah. Sure. Let's eat. I'm starved."

.:o:.

"Hey Chris, did you get the cooking done?" Chris looked around and smiled sweetly at Steve.

"Yes I just did." She politely ignored the choking sounds from Timmy and Hwoarang, who happened to have 'dropped by' in the nick of time for dinner.

Steve didn't say anything either but the raised eyebrow he gave them left no room for imagination. They ate or Chris beat them into submission and then they ate. It was as simple as that.

"Umm… Chris? I'm sorry about that incident a while ago. I was feeling a bit out of sorts." The silence was broken by Xiaoyu's voice as she walked in with Jin close behind her, smiling as always.

"Hey! Watch out!" Hwoarang suddenly yelled. He tackled the Chinese, or tried to. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way. The copper-haired lad ran headlong into a wall and groaned. He stood back up and pulled Xiaoyu behind him.

"Stay back Xiaoyu. This guy, he's dangerous. I'll take care of this." Jin blinked and smiled. Hwoarang's stance didn't relax in the least.

"Drop it Hwoarang. As you came by so unexpectedly, I was unable to introduce you to our guests."

"What do you mean Chris? Our guests? _Guests? _As in TWO?" Hwoarang looked at Chris with astonishment present in his face. She didn't just say that he's their guests now did she?

"Yes two you idiot! Now stop antagonizing them!" Jin held up both his hands.

"I have no intention of harming you Hwoarang-san." His smiled twitched a bit as he sat down calmly at the table. No one noticed this though as Xiaoyu was busy pounding Hwoarang.

Tension was obviously present in the table. While Hwoarang was eating he kept shooting glares in Jin's way. When Hwoarang spoke to him, it was out of nowhere.

"So, what's with this polite bullshit? What the hell are you scheming now?" Chris immediately shot him a 'drop-it' look. Hwoarang ignored it.

"I'm not scheming anything. My politeness is sincere Hwoarang-san. I've reformed. I'm not like before. True I've done… things before, but I'm repenting for it now by being good and helping others the best I can."

"You are young and naïve. You think that just because you've had a change of heart, you're free of the guilt you past sins have cause you."

"I never thought of myself as free of guilt-"

"Then how do you explain that huge smile on your face?" Hwoarang's face showed hints of disgust. Chris, Timmy and Xiaoyu were all glaring at him. But they couldn't say anything. They couldn't help Jin. Xiaoyu felt helpless. Hwoarang continued with his assault.

"You obviously think that you can just put your past behind you. You can't do that. You can't put your past behind you." Jin could feel himself weaken at Hwoarang's words.

"I have not put my past behind me yet, however, I want to make up for it."

"Make up for it?" Hwoarang repeated, his air doing the mocking.

"Do you think that doing all these 'good deeds' now can rationalize all the weak you've unsympathetically hurt before?"

"… I don't know. But, I'm doing the best that I can for now. By living my life helping others, protecting others, my life could still serve some purpose."

Hwoarang turned to him, now his glare was blatantly fierce. His scowl displayed the anger that he held for Jin.

"You are a fool. You cannot change and redo everything you've done before… how are you supposed to give retribution? What are you supposed to do!"

Hesitantly, Jin gently spoke,

"That is why I am wandering."

"You think your wandering can make your wrongs right. Your journey is worthless." Hwoarang spat out.

"It doesn't make anything right, nothing can make what I did right." Jin said, struggling to keep his smile.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try to get my life straight. I'm strong. I can help and protect people. I've been given this skill and that's what I should do with it."

Looking more unaffected and more indifferent, Hwoarang stood up and turned away.

"It's meaningless. That can't fix the damage that you've caused to so many. You've heard people before and nothing you do now would change it or make it better." With that he left the apartment slamming the door after him.

The table was silent. Xiaoyu was first to move but before she could say something to Jin, he quickly stood up.

"I… am feeling a bit tired tonight. Will you excuse me Steve-san and Chris-san?" His smile was back in place but it was faint, as if the slightest strain would break it.

"He-Hey! Jinny-chan!" Xiaoyu made to protest but Chris nodded after a few seconds of hesitating.

"We're almost done with dinner anyway…" she said to herself. Jin just nodded and was gone. Xiaoyu bit her lip and ran after him without excusing herself. Chris shrugged it off, knowing again, that it was just how the Chinese was.

"That Hwoarang. He always brings trouble. At his age you'd think he'd know better." Chris shook her head. Dinner had been ruined, all thanks to Hwoarang. She held no spite for him though.

"Shall I help you clean up Chris?" Chris looked up and a trace of a smile appeared on her face despite the circumstances.

"Thank you Steve. That would be nice."

.:o:.

"Jin? You in here?" Xiaoyu opened the door to their room tentatively. There was no answer. She sighed and closed it again, moving out of the door to the dojo. She saw him perched on a step, his hand on his chin staring up into the starry sky.

"Jin, are you okay?" She asked in a tone so soft it almost didn't belong to her. She glanced up at him. She could barely make out the upturned corners of his mouth that meant he was smiling.

"Of course. I'm always okay. What is there to feel bad about? I'm alive aren't I… aren't I?" Her face fell.

"I'm sorry I made you come Jin." She said softly. Jin shook his head.

"I could have refused. It's okay. Besides, we were near here and you wanted to see your friends." Xiaoyu's mouth tightened.

"Idiot! You're my friend too. Hwoarang needs to keep his big mouth shut if he wants to keep being my friend. I know that you two were… rivals back then so it's sort of a shock having him show up now with me. But he didn't have to act like you were going to hurt everyone once he turned his back!" Her face flushed with anger. Jin chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"Wasn't there a time not so long ago when I would have?" Xiaoyu huffed and sat heavily down beside him.

"You're being hard on yourself Jinny-chan and you know it. There was no excuse for what he did." Jin turned his head to look at her.

"Do you think what he said is true?" The question took her by surprise. What did he think of what the two had just exchanged?

"I don't know enough to say anything about it Jinny-chan. But I think you're doing the right thing. You're repenting right now and sure it wont bring back what was lost back then however, it's better than living the way you did back then. Now you have direction. You've straightened your life."

"Have I? I don't know what I would or wouldn't do. I don't know who I am anymore." She went closer to him and held his hand.

"I know who you are. You are a guy who's going to get wet if you stay out here any longer. Look." She pointed to the sky, where dark clouds began to gather. He sighed but made no move to get up. The first drop of water landed on his hand as a peal of thunder went through the sky. Jin didn't even look up as it began to pour.

A strike of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating everything. Had she seen tears on his face, or was it just the rain?

"Jin." He didn't look up.

"Jin. Would you hurt Steve, Chris, Timmy or I right now if you had a chance?"

"Of course not."

"That proves it then, doesn't it?" Jin stubbornly shook his head.

"No. I have no cause to. I really don't. The problem is, if I did have a cause, if someone paid me to, would I?" She grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You wouldn't." She said firmly.

"You wouldn't, would you?" She asked it with a certainty of the answer. He pondered it for a moment and his face changed.

"You're right." He told her wonderingly.

"You're right. I wouldn't." Xiaoyu hugged him.

"It's okay. Even if the whole world thought you would, I wouldn't. I never will. You're my best friend Jinny-chan."

"You're mine too Xiao. The very best I've ever had." The stayed like that for a long time before the wetness registered.

"Jinny-chan, you're wet, I'm wet and we're both tired. How about I warm up a bath and we go to bed?" He smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good to me."

Tsuzukeru… 

_..:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.._

Authors Nonsense: Well, that was certainly a loaded chapter ne? I'm sorry it took me a while to get this out. I just waited for school to be completely over before I started writing again. Now that I've got months of bumming around ahead of me, I'm sure to get chapters done faster. I'll try updating faster.

Much love to everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you to **TheWishOfNight, Shadowsin, Almost Funny,** **skipster-chic, boogy, stelly, mi-chan **and **potty**. You guys make my day all the time. I always turn into a complete dork when I read your reviews. It always makes me so happy that I just jump around crazily. You guys rock! Thanks for the support. :D

Ad: I have a new Xiaoyin one shot out! I've been dying to make a new one and an idea finally struck me. Please do check it out. It's called 'Too Late'. I would really appreciate it if you checked it out and reviewed it too. Thank you! Thank you!

_Too__Late_: I'll always remember that day like it was just yesterday. 'Do you love me?' she asked. 'I love you' I answered. But it was six months late and she was no longer asking…

:bows:

:czee:


	19. Chapter 19

_.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:._

_Finding my way to you_

_  
Chapter Nineteen: The best way to say sorry is to kick ass_

_  
By: czee_

_.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:._

Hwoarang did not come back the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after the day after their dinner. Xiaoyu could tell that Jin was starting to feel edgy and she was without a doubt that it was Hwoarang's absence that was doing this to him. Hwoarang was always at Christie's place. His absence meant that he'd rather be anywhere else than anywhere near Jin. This obviously made Jin feel as if he was imposing on Xiaoyu's friends. That made him edgy. Naturally, Xiaoyu thought of ways to make him feel better. And when it all boils down to it, she had no other option but to talk to Christie.

While walking towards Chris' room, she began thinking of what to say. What to do. But she was empty handed. Ideas were not coming. Breathing in deeply she knocked on Chris' room.

"Chris. Chris, are you in there?" Footsteps were heard. The door opened.

"Hmm? Was there something you needed Xiao?" Xiaoyu grinned.

"I need some help Chris. I need help with that baka friend of ours." Chris looked like she wasn't getting anything she was saying.

"You know, with Hwoarang."

"Oh my God. You like him! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? I cou-" Xiaoyu immediately cut her before she went on making sure she'd get another one of her glares.

"I did not mean it _that_ way. Come on. Hwoarang is not my type. Besides, we all know Miharu is head over heels for him. I wont do that to her. Although I am tempted to just to make her suffer for kicking me out." Christie stepped back a bit seeing the manic look that appeared on her friends face.

"Er… right. Anyway, what did you need help with? I mean, what about Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu quickly dismissed the thought of revenge on Miharu as she focused on her conversation with Christie again.

"Well, you know, with what happened the other day. You know what he did was really… tough on Jinny." Christie's mouth tightened. That was one dinner she would not forget soon.

"Why don't we move this conversation in the next room? It's only us at home anyway. I asked Jin and Steve to go buy a few things in the market." Xiaoyu nodded her head as she followed Christie to the next room. Once they were settled Christie went on.

"Oh yes, I know. He was tough on Jin. I have already spoken to Hwoarang. I went out to look for him the other day. And I made sure he knew that if he did something so insensitive again, I would break all of his bones and set them myself." Xiaoyu winced. That must have been very unpleasant on Hwoarang's part.

"Er, maybe you shouldn't go that far. But I want him to come over before we leave. It's probably going to be soon." A look of sadness passed over Christie's face but it was immediately replaced by a smile.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right behind you." Xiaoyu's eyes widened as she turned around and indeed found Hwoarang standing behind them.

"Er, hi? Just wondering if you guys have food. I haven't eaten for days." He stared at the serious expression the two girls had on their faces and gulped audibly.

"I better leave you then. If you need anything, I'm in my room Xiao." Standing up, she patted Xiaoyu's shoulder and whispered, "Try not to break anything okay?" before heading to her room. Once she has closed her door, Xiaoyu immediately gave Hwoarang one of her finest glares.

"Come on Xiaoyu. You know I meant the best-"

"Really? I couldn't tell the way you were jumping all over Jinny-chan. I don't think attacking him like that was _the best _for us. Maybe you need a little reminder of what's helpful!" She cracked her knuckles but before she could make any advances on Hwoarang, Christie's head popped out of her room,

"Now Xiaoyu, remember try not to break anything. If you're going to fight him go and do it outside." Xiaoyu immediately stopped cracking her knuckles.

"What's with this 'Jinny-chan' deal anyway? Are you in the habit of cozying up with the bad crowd now Xiaoyu or is it just me?" As soon as he finished the sentence, he was on his back, a blade pointed to his throat.

"I overlooked the last one Hwoarang but _that_ I can't overlook. That was going overboard. The only bad crowd or rather, person I see is you. You either wise up or I will make you wise up the hard way. And once you get healthy again I want to fight you so I can beat you up again. And you'd better count on it!" Hwoarang sputtered.

"First off, I'm a good person, Jin is obviously not, missy. And second, I don't even fight in front of women, do you actually expect me to fight you?" He took a punch to the jaw for his trouble, although anyone with even a bit of martial talent could tell that she'd held back.

"Don't you dare say that now Hwoarang! You've already made me angry, might as well finish what you started. Get up now Hwoarang. I know something like this can't keep you down for a second." This time Christie's head did more than popping up and telling Xiaoyu not to break stuff. She quickly appeared before anything rough happened to both and pulled them apart doing a lot of screaming in the process.

"No, Xiaoyu. Stop it now." A cold aura surrounded her. Christie then looked at Hwoarang and glared even harder.

"Now you mister. Apparently you haven't learned you lesson. If you can't see sense by now, I'll have nothing more to do with you. Get out. Now. And don't come back until you've done something about your stubborn streak." He glared at the two girls before going out the door. Xiaoyu pulled him back.

"Damn it Hwoarang. If you wont listen to Chris and you wont listen to Ling, then listen to me! It's Xiao! I'm your friend, but you're acting like an idiot right now!" Angry tears streamed down her face. He stopped.

"I thought you were going to make me wiser the hard way? What happened to that?" Hwoarang pulled away from Xiaoyu's light hold then proceeded to go out and waited for Xiaoyu there in his fighting stance.

"Don't do this Hwoarang." Xiaoyu whispered,

"Don't make me do it." He looked at her even more determined.

"Get up Xiao. Show me. Land one good hit and I'll sit and listen. And don't hold back." The Chinese stared at him for a few moments before getting to her feet.

"Fine then. If that's how you want it then that's how it'll be. Get ready Hwoarang-san. Cause that's what you are right now. A complete stranger. I don't see Hwoarang the red head in you at all right now." Hwoarang narrowed his eyes and stood straighter.

"Come on then." Xiaoyu lunged at him with a cry and kicked for his midsection. He caught her foot cleverly and twisted her in the air pushing her back to the ground. She landed hard but got up immediately throwing her fist at his foot to trip him. Hwoarang had seen her attempt and had easily avoided it, catching her wrist under his foot with a little more force than what was necessary. But, she still marveled secretly at his control even as her wrist started pulsating in pain.

"Give in!" he shouted fiercely. Instead of replying, the Chinese pulled her long leg up, tripping his leg and pulling her wrist free. At the same time, the other hand came in to land a blow at his neck. Luckily, she pulled back in time to evade the hand that came almost quicker than the eye to catch it. The Chinese leapt back deftly, thinking of what her next move should be. He waited for her calmly and coolly, not even looking breathless. She, on the other hand, was breathing hard. It would have to be over hastily if she wanted to win.

She turned once again to look him in the eye. In a moment, however, the girl pushed herself into the air with a leap and kicked out. Hwoarang shook his head as he realized what she was doing and reached out to catch the kick. What he did not expect was Xiaoyu's other foot that came scissoring in to clip him in the head soundly, as he grabbed her leg.

"How's that, damnit, Hwoarang? Is that enough for you?" She didn't try getting up instead stayed in that position as she breathed in deeply trying to catch her head. Surprisingly, she heard him chuckling from beneath her.

"It's all I wanted Xiao. Knowing that you can look out for yourself when something happens is all I needed to know." She looked down at him, her eyes widening. He grabbed her in a big bear hug and she laughed too.

"Your heart is always in the right place, you idiot, even if your brain isn't. Why do you think they let me travel alone if they didn't think I'm capable of taking care of myself?" Hwoarang squeezed her once more before letting her down.

"You've got guts twerp. You didn't think I was really trying hard now, did you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't think I was giving it my all too, do you? I never even took out my blades. I'm a wicked aim with them. For example, if ever I wanted to keep a certain red head from reproducing…" Hwoarang groaned.

"That's really low." He rubbed the top of his head with a hiss of pain.

"You did hit too high though. I think Chris would have a fit. She keeps complaining about me mooching of her and Steve." Xiaoyu blinked.

"But you're not allowed in there Hwoarang. You heard her." He grinned at her cockily.

"All for a good cause wasn't it? Besides, no woman alive can resist me when I put my mind into it." Xiaoyu's face spasmed as she tried to keep her laughter from spilling out. Hwoarang turned around slowly. Christie tapped her foot, a stormy expression on her face.

"You, Hwoarang, are a dead man." Xiaoyu screamed as she ran away from the two.

"You're not seriously leaving me to her, are you? I did it for you Xiaoyu!" Before he could run away with her, Christie clamped her hand on his arm. Her eyes sparkled.

"That was perhaps the most sensitive thing I have ever seen you do, red head." He looked stunned.

"You mean you forgive me?"

"Not a chance." He groaned as she continued.

"It's going to take a lot of convincing before I do. And if I'm pleased, perhaps I'll tell a certain Hirano all the good things you've been doing." Hwoarang immediately turned a deep shade of red as Christie finished her sentence.

"Wha-what kind of convincing? No-not that I care if you tell Hirano, or anyone for that matter." He didn't look convinced.

"Oh you are just hilarious when it comes to that girl. Well, for starters, you could do the dishes for the whole week, clean the whole house the whole week and do the laundry. Maybe then I'd feed you."

Christie laughed cheerfully as she left Hwoarang to sulk and went to see where Xiaoyu ran off to and force her to do a couple of chores as well for damaging the uhh… grass. Yeah that's it. She smiled to herself, happy at the prospect of having all the chores done by others for the whole week. Oh her plan worked perfectly.

_Tsuzukeru…_

_.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:._

_Authors Nonsense: Another chapter done. The story is nearing the end. I'm thinking that this will probably be till around chapter 25 or less. But if you guys want an extension in the end, I could do that. It's all upto you guys really cause the ending I've got planned sort of leaves you hanging. Haha. Well, time will come for that decision for now it'll be around 25 or less. I seriously did not expect this to be this long but hey, I'm having fun, you're having fun. It's a win-win situation. I'm dying to get this over with already, I thought of a new plot for a new story. I just can't start writing it since I still have two on going Tekken fics. Once I start that, the other two or one of the two could be forgotten. As it is, I'm guessing it'll be Hardships as I am having a load of trouble with that fic. _

_Reply to those who reviewed:_

skipster-chic_Oh this wouldn't be over for a while. As long as you see the 'tsuzukeru' (to be continued) at the bottom, this will continue. Now when you see, 'Owari' then it's done. Thank you for your support on all my fics. It's very very appreciated._

mi-chan: _Still think Hwoarang's an ass? I think he's sweet here. I hope you liked this too dear. I will try to start writing Blanket 6 soon. It's about time I update that too. And I'm dying to write another one shot. Give me a call once you get an idea. ;)_

TheWishOfNight:_ You're being __too generous dear! I love your stories too. Thank you for all the support. And update as well! Lol. I guess our brain storming session in LJ didn't work huh? Lol. See ya around XD XD XD_

Karisan:_ N-N-New Re-Re-Reviewer! BOOM! (sirens). Lol. HI! It's never too late to review. I appreciate it very very much. Thank you for your kind words. I'll try writing more Xiao/Jin stories soon. The Tekken community could never have too many right? Heehee. Tc too. ;)_

Miss Sweetness_N-N-New Re-Re-Reviewer! BOOM! (sirens). Lol. XD I'm glad that you like it so far and I hope that this chapter was okay for you as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing:)_

Boogy_ The last chapter was pretty loaded huh? I hope this one wasn't too heavy as well. I hope it turned out okay too. Thank you for your insight. :)_

Stella:_ I'm not a bum, see? Here's a new chapter. And I'll be writing Blanket 6 soon too so that means I'm not being a bum. HAH. Besides, my livejournal is taking ALL my time. Editing and editing that. And it's been evil to me a couple of times already. Peh. Anyway, thanks for the constant nagging. LOL. 3_

_Please review? What do you think of it? How is the story going? Is it getting bad? Meh. Tell me what you think please! I would greatly appreciate it:bows at your feet: 333_

_:bows:_

_-czee-_


	20. Almost right

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Finding my way to you_

_Chapter Twenty: Almost right_

_By: czee_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Are you a hundred percent sure that you want to leave, Xiaoyu? Last chance here. No turning back after." Jin asked. Xiaiyu took a second to look back at Christie's house before nodding her head vigorously.

"Actually, I think I've already stayed here a bit longer than usual. Chris is starting to glare at me whenever I accidentally interrupt one of her moments with Steve." She snorted before she continued,

"If I ever start acting like that, Jinny, just… Oh I don't know. Just do something, please." Jin laughed and was still smiling although he felt somewhat uneasy inside. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Xiaoyu.

"Is there something wrong Jinny?" Xiaoyu asked. He realized that he'd been staring off into the trees for a while.

"Uh… um, no Xiaoyu. Nothing is wrong. Hey would you excuse me before we leave? Just for a moment, alright?" Xiaoyu just shrugged and sat down the steps. Taking this as a yes, Jin nodded then was gone in a blink of an eye.

"You know there's really no use hiding. You know very well that I'd notice your presence. Are you going to follow us the whole way so I wont do anything?" Jin said wryly. Hwoarang stepped out from behind a tree with a slight smile on his face.

"I was actually counting on you to find me. I don't really want to talk in front of Xiaoyu." Jin just waited patiently for Hwoarang to continue and after a few minutes, Hwoarang went on.

"I know it's not much but, I'm apologizing. I know the things that I said might have gone a bit overboard. I shouldn't have said a lot of stuff, at least without knowing you now…" he trailed off.

"But if you do hurt her, you know, you wont live long." The corners of Jin's mouth curved up slightly as he heard those words… again.

"I've been told that more than once. Xiaoyu has good friends." Hwoarang stared for a moment before nodding.

"She does, doesn't she?" He whispered while staring at Jin. Jin grew slightly agitated because of Hwoarang's stare, but he just shook his head.

"In any case," Jin broke the silence and told him briskly.

"We're leaving now. I was hoping I would see you again. Thank you for everything." And with one last smile, he walked back down the road and left with Xiaoyu.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Where do we go now Jinny?" Xiaoyu grinned widely at him. Jin blinked.

"Hmm… where do you want to go? Any place in mind?" Xiaoyu shrugged.

"Why don't you pick for once? I already picked the last place, so pick away Jinny!" They stopped for a moment as Jin scratched his head for a second. Finally he nodded to himself and said,

"Let's go right!" he said brightly. The girl next to him blinked for a moment before finally understanding. (A/N: Remember? Left sinister. Since neither of them are sinister, they go right.)

"Oh right. I forgot about that. Alright, we go right!" And they went right. When it was almost dark, they stopped by a river and camped for the night. They haven't passed by a singly town on the way so this seemed he perfect place to stay in, at least for this evening. Xiaoyu actually seemed even happier because of this.

"It's nice to just be alone for once." She explained to him as the sun set, tinting the pinkish sky.

"It seems like everywhere I turn nowadays, there's lots of people and lots of noise. I never get to spend nice quality time with you anymore." Jin just smiled and started building a fire for the night. For some reason she couldn't fathom, he always started the fire…

When the sun died down, the two quickly prepared to eat dinner. They ate mostly in silence, enjoying the night. Once the stars came out though, Xiaoyu grabbed his hand without warning and dragged him to who knows where, her eyes twinkling.

"Jinny, Let's look at the stars!" she explained. However, Jin looked at her puzzled.

"But, we can see them from here." He responded. He got a pout in response.

"I meant down the riverbank. It's clearer there. And, it's prettier there too." Her face took a distant look.

"Do you remember last Tanabata?" He nodded with a smile.

"It was lots of fun. And it was very pretty." He said softly. She looked back at him with such a happy expression that he couldn't help but laugh himself. Xiaoyu looked almost radiant in the moonlight. At that moment, she was more of a woman and less of a warrior. However, the moment only lasted for a while before she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag." She told him in a very serious voice and she ran to the river laughing and knowing very well that he could catch her the whole time. He let her get halfway to the river before starting. However, he still caught her easily.

"You are not fair. Cheater!" Jin tried to look innocent.

"What are you talking about? Did it look like I cheated? I just ran as fast as my feet can carry me. Well actually, not really. That was slower than how fast I could go really go." Xiaoyu let it go this time and just laughed as they both sat down by the river.

"They're really lovely tonight." She observed and Jin agreed with a nod. Although he didn't show it, it surprised him when she leaned in against him. He froze for a few seconds before he finally relaxed.

"You can see the Tanabata stars," Jin told her, pointing.

"it will be a few months before the next one, but they're there."

"Umm…" He could feel Xiaoyu hesitating, as if wanting to say something. Jin didn't push her, he never did.

"Jinny?" she asked hesitantly. Jin looked at her with a raised brow.

"Do you think… that is, would you mind…"

"What is it?" She squared her shoulders.

"Will you promise to take me to the Tanabata in Kyoto next time? I mean, no matter what happens, I just want you to see it with me, just once." Jin stared at her for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Whatever you want." He told her so softly and gently that even he was surprised. Jin had never been that soft. But then, he has changed hasn't he? The old Jin wouldn't even give her a second look when he first bumped into her in the road. The old Jin is not polite. The old Jin probably would have made Chris' place hell while he stayed there. No, whatever else he was, he would never return to how he was before. Ever.

"Whatever I want?" Xiaoyu asked with a chuckle, although there was an underlying apprehension behind the question. Jin laughed too.

"Whatever you want Xiao." She caught her breath as she looked up at him. Neither moved for a while. She put her hand on his cheek timidly. It was so very unlike her.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" she asked quietly. That took him by surprised. He didn't answer and her face flamed red. His conversation with Dave suddenly echoed through his head. (A/N: Chapter 4.)

"Just so you know, I have no reason to cause mayhem to her family, friends, or to her. I'm different now. I have changed for the better. And it really gets lonely traveling by yourself. You've got nobody to talk to and it feels as if everyone's deserted you. Xiaoyu's actually pretty good company, seeing that she never ends out of stuff to talk about and energy."

"That's exactly what I mean Kazama."

"I… I think we should get to sleep Xiao." He said quietly. It wouldn't be fair to her. He was glad beyond belief for a friend, but it couldn't go any farther, much as he may have wanted it. And she loves Dave. He'd just been traveling with her. Once they get to Kyoto, she would completely forget about him. He'd be that stranger she traveled with. He doubted she'd even want him to take her to Tanabata once she laid eyes on Walters again.

Jin tried to ignore the way her face fell and the way her eyes grew damp. He pushed away her hand and rose as he left to pull out the bedroll, which had not been used for a while. Xiaoyu took a deep breath and got up herself every bit Xiaoyu as she had been before. He refused to acknowledge that her smile reminded him so much of how his used to be. Fake. But it was for the best.

After that point, nothing was the same. They were uncomfortable around on another. However, they still tried to keep things the same. He also realized that they were headed straight for Kyoto. Of course. It was only natural to go to Kyoto if she wanted him to keep his promise. Perhaps he was unconsciously moving there? He did not want her to get home eventually after all, it had already been almost a year. He had to continue his journey. Her family probably missed her.

All of these reasons and he still couldn't quite convince himself that it was for the best.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Authors Nonsense: Well you've got some slight fluff there. Lol. Jin just rejected Xiaoyu like the, could you believe that? Cruel huh:( But I've got it all planned now. The next chapter would be the second to the last. Yup yup. Just two more chapter and it ends. Well, that is if you don't want me to extend it. The ending I've got planned sorta leave you hanging. I don't know. You guys decide once I post it. :D For now enjoy this :D

**To**: SakurAsAsamiyA, TheWishOfNight, Thee Slushee, potty, boogy, skipster-chic, mi-chan, Stella and Lil' Tommygirl thank you for your reviews! It helped me tons. You darls are great. I hope this chapter went to your liking. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. 3

_Now it's time for you end of the bargain. C__an you hear it? It's calling to you. Whispering, click me, click me. And who are you to disobey it? Go on and click it. Review. :)_

bows-

czee-


	21. Beating the Blizzard

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Finding my way to you 

_Chapter Twenty-one: _

_By: czee_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Those were the only three words running in Xiaoyu's head. And that's what she thinks she is. Stupid.

"Stupid…that's what I am. So stupid. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have asked him that. Why did I open my big mouth? Now we're both on edge and… and… I might not even see him again once we get to Kyoto. He'll avoid me like I'm the plague." Xiaoyu stopped her pacing and stared at the pond outside of the inn.

"I… don't look bad right? I look… decent at the least." She bit her lip concentrating on her reflection, batting her eyes a bit. After a moment, she brightened.

"That can't be the reason!" She laughed,

"I'm the prettiest girl in Kyoto!" The expression fell once more though.

"Wait a minute. So if it's not the way I look then what is it? That means it's got to be my personality!" She thought about this for another few seconds then her eyes widened.

"He thinks I'm a kid!" Xiaoyu gave a grimace.

"Ooh, Kazama Jin, you are a dead man! I AM NOT A KID!" She flung one of her blades at a tree, astonished to see that the blade was imbedded deep into the bark. Her brooding mood returned when she realized that she couldn't pull them free. Xiaoyu paced for a few minutes before being stopped by a hand in front of her. She stared at the hand of Kazama Jin, her source of anger who happened to have pulled her blade out. She snatched the blade away from Jin, embarrassed, but sure as hell not going to show it.

"This should have been embedded in your forehead." She growled under her breath. Apparently, he hadn't heard it.

"Xiao, it's going to be an icy night. You should get inside." Xiaoyu grumbled and stowed away her precious blades.

"I am staying right where I am, thank you very much." She told him defiantly, more for the sake of telling him no than anything else.

"Xiao…" he began, but she turned her fiercest look on him.

"I am not a child! I can take care of myself!" Jin sighed.

"Fine. I'll be inside then." Xiaoyu watched him leave and smiled in a way that would have frightened more than one mad if he'd seen it. Her blade thudded into the fence satisfyingly, and she pulled them out easily since there wasn't much wood. The owner of the inn would probably shriek once she sees the condition of her fence, but then again, they'd paid more than enough for the room. The snow started soon, a remnant of the winter that has yet to pass. But, even though she shivered, the girl refused to go in. He could come out and ask if he wanted her in there.

_He did_, the logical part of her brain reminded her. Xiaoyu pointedly told it to shut up.

She continued to practice although her skills were far past anything that could be improved by hitting still targets. By the time night fell, the Chinese was in a blizzard, but was still stubbornly refusing to go in. When she stopped, the heat that came from her work evaporated and her teeth chattered.

"Ugh. Fine Jinny. You win this time, but only because I want to go in. It has nothing to do with you!" She blinked when she realized she couldn't see the inn. It wasn't a real inconvenience, since the fence was there, but a lot of helpless heroines would scream. She was definitely not going to do that.

Xiaoyu put out her hand to feel the fence to her right and slowly made her way along it. She winced as she realized that she could no longer feel her feet, for the snow had melted right into the loose undergarment that she wore with her open sandals. The girl gulped when her left arm too went numb. She felt for the fingers with her other hand, and sighed in relief as she realized it was still there. Another involuntary shiver wracked her body, but she continued walking by the fence. When her right hand went cold, she gripped the fence hard enough to feel a dull pain. It helped a little.

When she reached the door of the place, she nearly fell over, but caught herself. No one was left in the common room. It spoke much of how late it was. Xiaoyu felt a brief surge of panic. Was he worrying about her up there? It had obviously been a while. No… no, he probably was asleep already. Her eyesight blurred a bit as she reached the stairs and stumbled up them slowly. Which room was hers again?

"Xiao!" the voice reached her ears, and she was grateful to hear it although she most certainly wouldn't have been only a little while ago. Jin caught her as she stumbled again. She shivered and clung to the warmth he gave.

"You're freezing! I told you not to stay out there!" She blinked blearily and cracked a smile.

"No one tells me what to do Jinny. You should know that." He rubbed at her skin, trying to get it to warm, and pulled her inside the room. Xiaoyu was dimly aware of a heavy blanket on top of her that would probably have been nice normally, but seemed so lacking in this situation. Her body was wracked with a terrible shivering and she knew that it had been outside too, although less noticeable.

"That was so stupid of you…" he was murmuring. She noticed a severe frown on his face and wondered at it, as one does notice the small things when in a lurid state. She blinked.

"You're not smiling…" She told him.

"Of course I'm not. You look terrible Xiao!" She was feeling more tired by the moment, but before she drifted off the sleep, she heard him say clearly in a panic stricken voice,

"You can't sleep yet Xiao! I can't… I'm not taking your wet clothes off myself!" she managed a small laugh before sleep claimed her.

xxx

She woke up feeling very warm, very happy and very… constricted. Xiaoyu tried to wriggle free but the seemingly abundant energy she felt he had before was used up very quickly trying to do something simply impossible while she was still very weak. She opened her eyes and would have jumped if she could have. Jin's face was very close to hers and she was wrapped in his arms so tightly that she could barely even twitch an arm.

Suddenly remembering his last comment in panic, she looked down.

And sighed in relief as she saw that she was wearing one of the inn's yukatas. Tied sloppily, mind you. But that only indicates that he had not been looking when he did it. Xiaoyu chuckled and moved closer feeling content with the world and the turn it had taken. She moved her head into the niche of his chest and sighed happily. He woke with a start and she nearly swore at him. Jin's stuttering could be heard but she stubbornly stayed where she was wanting to be there as long as she could before he thought to get up.

"It-it's not what it looks like Xiao. I can explain!" She poked him in the chest, irritated, and pulled the covers back up.

"I'm tired Jinny. Shut up." He gulped, for once caught without his mask up, and obliged for once. It felt food to get the better of him.

"For some reason, I don't want to move just yet." She whispered. Apparently, that made him decide that he should get up.

"Jinny!" she complained. The extra warmth left. He tucked the blanket around her, his smile back on.

"You should at least stay, seeing as it's your fault." Did she just say it's _his _fault!

"My fault?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the one who decided that Chinese can take on a storm with a blade." She frowned crossly at him, wishing she had the strength to throttle him.

"Yes! Your damn fault! I stayed because you told me not to!" In fact, she was feeling more and more like she had the energy to kill him. Yes, that was it. She pulled herself up, getting to her feet. The surprised look on his face was almost worth it. Xiaoyu made it to standing by herself before giving a squeak and slipping backwards. Once again, he caught her.

"I swear you almost defeated the blizzard too." He chuckled.

"We'll be out of here in another day at this rate. Are you sure you're not related to Hwoarang-san in some way?" Xiaoyu made a face.

"I don't have hair that sticks up right? I'm just a tough lady." For a moment, the closeness existed between them again before he cut it off by getting back up and running a hand through his hair.

"You were looking pretty bad Xiaoyu. Don't do that again for kami's sake." The said girl felt terribly guilty at his expression but then she remembered why she'd been out there again.

"Why do you care?" she snapped. He turned to look at her with a sad smile.

"Whatever else happens Xiao, we'll always be friends." She narrowed her eyes. He didn't notice it quickly enough. Xiaoyu put her arms around his shoulders with a predatory smile.

"No one tells me what to do!" she told him briskly.

And the next thing he knew was her lips fiercely pressed against his. As she pulled away, she told him in a no-nonsense tone,

"That, Jinny, is over a week late!"

Tsuzukeru… 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Authors Nonsense: ducks flying items Wahahahaha. You're going to have to forgive me for not having updated earlier. School started sometime last June and it's eaten my life. It just… spit it out for today. Lol. But fairly, okay chapter. Yes? Yes? I want to see how you all react to this. Hahaha. Ending next chapter. Wooooot :D Or maybe not? We'll see what school would allow me to make. :3 I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. :)

**_Shout outs to:_**_Thee Slushee, Poke His Bloomers, Lil' Tommygirl__TheWishOfNight__skipster-chic__stella, SakurAsAsamiyA__xjmaster__potty, starnightdreams__, and __InfinitiveEvil101__. Thanks a lot you guys. You keep me writing. :D You guys rock my socks and rule my shoes! :D_

_Till the next chapter. :)_

_-bows-_

_-czee-_


End file.
